Choices
by rileypotter17
Summary: Riley Hamilton is best friends with Harry Potter. When she starts to experiment in dating, how will it affect their relationship? OC/Harry, OC/Sirius, Hermione/Ron, Ginny/Cedric, Luna/Neville, Hermione/Remus, OC/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own harry potter though I will I did! There will be a lot of interesting pairings in this fic so there should be something for everyone! Also, this story needs a bit of explaining. Everyone is either freshly out of Hogwarts or older, making them all of age. This is not a Hogwarts based fic. There will be lots of lemony smut goodness so if you aren't into that, you have been warned. For everyone else, enjoy Oh and this is very AU: Cedric and Lupin and Sirius are not dead…but the war still happened and all that jazz…**

Riley Hamilton woke up groggily one morning and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. She stretched and then threw her long, wavy auburn hair into a ponytail and climbed out of her bed in her little apartment in London. She cursed to herself that it was Monday and she had to go into the ministry. She was just completing her training as and Auror and would officially be one in a few weeks. She showered quickly, shoved some toast into her mouth and headed off to work.

"Morning Riley" Harry Potter smiled at his best friend when he saw her exit one of the floos into the ministry. She smiled and walked over to him. His hair was brushed to the side a bit and he looked a little anxious.

"Stop Harry, it's going to be an easy day, where is 'Mione?" she asked absently as they walked amongst the crowd of people around them.

"She should have been here by now," he frowned. A familiar click of heels behind them signaled her presence. She looked out of breath.

"Sorry, Ron and I were…" Hermione blushed and Harry waved her off, "Too much too early Hermione, let's just get this over with so we can go and have a nice dinner with everyone," he laughed which promptly shut her up. They walked into the room where they were to be having one of their final tests. Riley and Hermione sat next to each other. Hermione quickly whispered something about having to talk to her later and Riley nodded before Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walked into the room. Their presence automatically hushed everyone. Riley looked over to Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy on the other side of the room. She couldn't believe that all together, the five of them made up the new class of Auror's and they had all graduated from the same year at Hogwarts. It had only taken a year for their Auror training to culminate to this day and she could hardly believe it. She couldn't have ever asked for better friends, or for a better best friend; the man sitting beside her—Harry Potter.

Riley took her wand out and played with it a little as Sirius and Remus went over the criteria for their final exam. They would each have a dual with one of them. Riley smirked—too easy. Hermione was trying her best to hide a confident smile as well. Today was shaping up better than Riley thought it would for a Monday…there was just the little road bump that would be Molly's dinner that night. Molly Weasley had made it a habit for all of her very large extended family to get together every Monday night to start the week off well.

And this week it was "bring your significant other" week. And Riley had no one to bring, as usual. It irked her to no end that all of her friends were in a relationship and she wasn't. She constantly fretted about what was wrong with her, if she was pretty enough, or smart enough. Harry ribbed her hard to bring her back to reality. It was her turn.

….

"Oh Riley dear how have you been?" Molly hugged Riley fiercely as soon as she walked through the door. Riley blushed, she loved Molly but always felt a bit of an outsider when she was with the entire clan on Monday nights. And she had been dreading tonight. The only thing that made it easier was that she was officially an Auror now, and tonight they were going to celebrate.

"I'm great Molly, how are you?" she replied.

"Wonderful dear, still no lad?" she asked, concerned, as if her eggs were shriveling as they spoke. Riley blushed and shook her head. Molly gave her a sad little pat on the back and walked back to the kitchen. Riley stood there, awkwardly in her dark denim jeans that hugged her slightly curvy waist and the frilly white tank top that showed off her pale snowy skin and arms nicely in contrast to her green eyes and long auburn locks. She sat down on one of the Weasley's many chairs and waited for Harry to show up.

Looking around, Riley couldn't help but smile. She saw Hermione and Ron setting the table. They had been together for two years now and were more than in love. Bill and Fluer Delacour were having a sweet, hushed conversation on the stairs. Ginny and her boyfriend Cedric Diggory were sitting by the fire playing wizard's chess and George was cuddling with his girlfriend Angelina Johnson on the opposite couch. Fred, single as well, gave Riley a sympathetic look from across the room. She nodded, knowing he understood how awkward nights like this were for some of them.

The doorbell rang, and Riley, being the closest, sprang up and answered it. She found Neville and Luna holding hands and gave a hearty congratulations to Neville for his work today. Harry was standing behind them, looking as awkward as Riley felt.

"It's just a big love fest in here isn't it?" he laughed a bit as she closed the door and the newest couple went to help Ron and Hermione with the table.

"Yes, sickening isn't it? Molly already cornered me about why I don't have a boyfriend," Riley groaned. Harry shook his head, "Riles, do you really want to be like all of them?"

She thought about it for a moment…yes, yes she did. Of course she wanted to be in a relationship. She had everything. She had a great job now, and an education at the best wizarding school in the world under her belt…yes, she did want to be like her friends.

But she shook her head no for Harry and followed him over to the dinner table, taking a place next to him. Mr. Weasley poured them all glasses of fire whiskey and they toasted to the four new Auror's at the table. Riley was so thankful for the amazing witches and wizards sitting around her, but she wanted so badly to have what they had, and she knew that deep down, Harry wanted that too.

**A/N: what do you guys think? I know it is just the beginning but is it worth it to continue ? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the kind message (Seasoned!) and story alerts and subscriptions for this new story of mine. I am so happy to know you guys like it. It is definitely going to be one heck of a ride. Enjoy! Xxx Rileypotter**

"You can do this Riley, just one more day until the weekend," Riley sighed to herself as she got ready Thursday morning of the next week. It was almost her second full week of being an Auror and she loved it. Granted, since the war was over; the stakes on her life weren't exactly high—but the small thrills of their missions excited her.

Even though she loved her new job, she still couldn't wait for the weekend. Her and Harry had made plans to go out on the town to celebrate with Hermione and Ron. Riley couldn't wait for the chance to get a little tipsy and silly and let the stresses of the week go. N.E.W.T.S were nothing compared to the secrets she had to keep or the things she saw daily now. The weight of the adult wizarding world was now setting in on her.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled off her hair. She slipped into some skinny black slacks and a charcoal blouse. With a few mumbled spells she managed to get her hair into a loose bun and get her pale complexion nice and even with some makeup. She smiled into the mirror, grabbed her bag, and left her apartment.

Riley had been shadowing Sirius on his latest Auror mission, which was trying to find the latest headquarters of some nut-jobs that were trying to bring back the Death-Eaters. They weren't the hugest threat to anyone at the moment; mostly just some escapees from St. Mungo's, but Riley still jumped at the chance to work with Sirius.

She had known him for a while; being as he was Harry's God-father and everything, but lately she was getting to know him on a more personal level after working solely with him for the past weeks. After checking in at the ministry, Riley took a floo to address Sirius left for her in her brand new (but exceedingly small broom cupboard of an office) and found herself outside of a desolate, run down house at the end of a suburban street just outside of London. She smiled when she saw Sirius, a hand on his right hip; tapping his foot impatiently.

"You know we have to go check-in every morning. They don't trust us yet…" Riley said as she walked over him. She pulled her wand out. Sirius gave her a little smirk, appraising her like he did every morning.

"Kingsley needs to lighten up," he muttered, then preceded with, "No need to dress so fancy love, just raiding old houses…" he told her. Riley blushed, looking down at her outfit that was decidedly more suited for the office than here.

"Point taken," she nodded. He drew his wand and they walked cautiously up to the door. Sirius faked the pretense of a muggle by knocking, but when no one answered he busted the door down with a quick spell.

"Lumos," they both whispered almost simultaneously and started to explore the creepy place carefully. Riley observed Sirius closely, she knew he was more attuned to dark presence than she would ever be and when he stopped dead in his tracks she immediately knew they weren't alone in the house.

"Up here," Riley gestured with her head up the staircase. She was more than positive whoever was there was upstairs. She was surprised they hadn't noticed their forced entry yet…and slightly scared because that meant they would be ready for an attack at the very least. She led the way up the creaky staircase, wand ready, spells flying through her head for different scenarios.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered. He was right next to her, crouched low. She nodded. Now was the moment. She blew open the door with a quick flick of her wand and what happened after seemed to last an hour although it all happened within a few moments.

Riley gazed in horror at the half dozen wizards in dirty black cloaks crouched around a dead muggle who looked to be brutally murdered. She had been right, they were poised to fight and had just been waiting. Sirius started throwing spells immediately. Riley shook her head to snap herself out of her stupor and yelled "Stupefy!" stunning the masked man coming closest to her.

"Crucio!" was uttered from one of their mouths, directed at Riley. It was in that moment that things became more than hunting for crazies. You didn't utter an unspeakable curse unless you were deep into dark magic. There was no doubt that there were Voldemort's followers still left after his demise; but Riley wasn't expecting this.

Sirius deflected the curse quickly, pushing Riley to the side. "Get outside Riley, GO. NOW!" he yelled at her. She looked at him, confused, then ran down the stairs and out onto the lawn of the house. A muggle was murdered. Sirius was fighting off four dark wizards as she stood there and he had told her to leave. What had she done wrong?

She wanted to go back up there and help, but knew that to disobey orders would be a bad thing. She patiently waited for Sirius to return to her. Within minutes he swaggered out of the house like nothing at all had happened. The only tell-tale sign of a struggle was a new cut on his already scarred face. They locked eyes for a moment and then he opened his mouth.

"Riley, I am sorry, I panicked. I didn't want you getting hurt." He admitted. She looked at him as if he was insane.

"You do know I am an Auror now, right? I went through an entire year of training under you and Lupin and Kingsley and Tonks and everyone else. I know what I am doing! I can stun a few wizards!" Riley exploded. She had a bad temper and it was coming out. Her pale face was flushing in the embarrassment that Sirius didn't think she was capable.

"I know you can, I just…I heard him curse you and something inside of me snapped-you are Harry's best friend, Riley," he said softly and she shook her head in utter confusion.

"You do not need to protect me Sirius. I can handle myself just fine. We need to get this figured out. Are they all incapacitated? What about the muggle?" Riley put her hands on her hips, wanting to be professional right now.

"You are right, let's go clean this mess up," Sirius said quickly.

….

Hours later, around 5 o'clock, Riley walked back into the ministry. She rode the elevator to the fourth floor and walked quickly to the cluster of 5 small offices for the all of the new Aurors. She had to fill out some paperwork and as she sat at her desk, a timid knock came on her door.

"Harry!" Riley looked up and him and smiled, "How was your day?"

He sighed, "Tiring, yours? Lupin and had to do tons of memory reversing spells on poor muggles today. Awful…" he recounted, walking in and sitting down on a little stool in the cramped space.

"Your God-father is absolutely…." Riley started to mumble under her breath before looking up at Harry, "HE CODDLED ME! He pushed me out of the way as soon as these wizards started throwing out curses. I am an Auror for Merlin's sake I know what to do," Riley burst out. It was clear she was upset.

"I am sure he just forgot that for a second Riley. You are my best friend, he cares for you just like he does for me and you know that," Harry tried to console her. She nodded.

"Maybe, I just…" Riley began when Draco appeared at the open door frame. She immediately quieted and smiled at him, "Have an alright day today with Tonks?" she asked. Draco stepped into the room and leaned against the wall.

"It was…interesting to say the least…" he smirked in his usual slightly icy tone. Harry and him were warming up a little bit, especially after all that had happened with the war and considering Malfoy disassociated from his parents to become an Auror.

"I bet it was, do you want to go get a drink with us Draco?" Harry asked and he shook his head.

"Thanks Harry, but I was wondering if I could chat with Riley alone about something for a minute? Maybe another time," he said and Harry quickly got up, flashing Riley a confused look before closing the door.

"What is it Draco? Want to switch mentors? I won't refuse," she laughed a bit but he just stood awkwardly in front of her.

"Riley, no it's not about work. Do you erm…want to go get some dinner tonight?" Draco asked. Harry pressed his ear up against the door. He really wished he had one of the Twins' extendable ears but he could pretty much make out the basics of their conversation. Draco had just asked her out…Harry's face involuntarily fell.

"Oh, I have plans with Harry tonight, I'm sorry Draco, maybe another time," she said, not even noticing she was being asked out, "Maybe we can all go out one night,"

Draco seemed taken aback as she scribbled something on her stack of paperwork. "Riley…are you and Harry a couple?" he asked seriously and she looked up at him.

"No, why would you think that?" she asked naively. He shook his head, "No reason, have a really lovely night Riley," he told her and Harry quickly walked away down the hallway seconds before Draco came walking out of her office. Harry watched him sulk away, hands in his pockets. And somehow, Harry felt a sense of relief.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again Seasoned! Everyone else, thanks for reading. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. I do not own Harry Potter **

Riley finished up her work and walked out of her office. Harry was standing there with his briefcase. She paused for a moment and looked at him. He was wearing slacks and a button up, his hair casually brushed to the side. He looked so much older. So normal. She remembered their last year of school when he was never clean and always covered in blood. Times had changed.

"Ready?" he said expectantly and she nodded. They walked out of the ministry together, chatting idly about their days. They took a floo to a quaint little wizard pub that Harry frequented and grabbed a booth in a dimly lit corner. Riley sat down with a little sigh, looking across the table from Harry who was ordering them two fire whiskeys from the over-eager waitress. He was still a "celebrity" and always would be.

"So…Draco asked you out," Harry said quickly, avoiding eye contact with Riley as their drinks were promptly set down by the giggling witch. He took a long sip as if preparing himself for the answer he already knew.

"Harry, how the hell did you know that?" Riley blushed, her eyes narrowing and his face got a little color to it as well.

"I listened at your door! I was curious!" his voice went high, defensively. Riley began to laugh.

"Sneak. Yes, he did…as you obviously know, and I said 'no'," she crossed her arms and gave an embarrassed little huff.

"I didn't know he had a thing for you…"Harry admitted. He took another long gulp, halving his glass. Riley rolled her eyes a little bit.

"Harry, you have to stop being so protective of me. If I want to go on a date with someone…I should be able to. I have been single for a long long time. And so have you, you should be asking girls out," she shrugged, her throat burning after a sip of her drink but it comforted her.

"I'm sorry, I just care about you, and no matter how much Draco has changed I still kind of hate him," he said, "And besides…I am getting around to ask someone out, just wait."

Riley's eyes opened widely, "Harry James Potter, why are you holding back from me?" she squealed, reaching across the table and giving him a playful little smack. He fought her off and shook his head.

"It's nothing as of now, I promise you will know when…" he began just as Hermione's familiar voice could be heard entering the pub. Harry looked back and saw they were just on time and Ron was in tow, holding her hand sweetly.

"We will finish this later," Riley warned, curious, raising her eye brow as she scooted further into the booth to make a place for Hermione. Harry gave her a small nod and patted his other best friend on the back.

…..

**2 Weeks Later**

"So what are you doing tonight? At least you don't have to work," Riley asked Hermione during their lunch break at the ministry. It was Friday afternoon and they had slipped out to get a bagel and coffee.

"I guess I might see Ron… and don't complain about working tonight, you get all of the good missions being partnered with Sirius, I am completely jealous" Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms as they sat down at a little table at the coffee shop. They had their wands away and were in normal office attire so they didn't garner too many strange looks.

"Why do I sense a bit of reluctance to see your boyfriend?" Riley smirked and Hermione heaved a huge sigh, burying her curly hair in her hands for a second before blushing and looking back up at her friend.

"Riley, I'm worried. I love Ron but…sometimes…he's more predictable than Molly's treacle. Same date every week, same routine, same…sex," she whispered the last part and Riley nodded.

"You guys have been together a while Hermione, it's only natural to get stuck in a rut. Just try little spontaneity," Riley shrugged, munching on her bagel. Hermione blushed again.

"Oh you mean like Harry and Cho?" she giggled. Riley dropped her bagel.

"Come again?" she asked quickly, thinking she was mishearing things. Hermione quickly started to back track.

"Oh um, what? Sorry, I mis-spoke…"

"Hermione, tell me what is going on…" Riley pushed.

"He didn't tell you he's with Cho Chang?" Hermione gulped, and by the shocked and confused look on her Riley's face, the answer was clear.

"No, why didn't he. And what do you mean "like Harry and Cho"," Riley asked, almost lividly. She couldn't believe that her best friend was in a relationship and she had no idea.

"He's trying to keep it quiet. Ron and I heard him…erm…going at it with someone the other night…and Ron knocked on his door to tell him to shut up because we were TRYING to sleep…and he was with Cho…" Hermione said awkwardly. Riley grimaced at the thought. Harry's apartment was right next to Ron and Hermione's and she was suddenly very glad she didn't live in the same complex as they did.

"I am going to curse the hell out of him," Riley mumbled. She felt a little betrayed. She wasn't exactly Cho Chang's biggest fan, but she felt she deserved to know who her best friend was shagging. Right?

"You didn't hear it from me…" Hermione said meekly, noticing the very determined look on Riley's face, who was now cleaning up her trash and standing up.

"Fine," Riley said tersely, pulling Hermione up and back into the ministry. They walked back onto their floor and Riley walked ahead of Hermione right past Harry and into her office, slamming the door shut.

Harry looked from the closed door to Hermione and then back again.

"She knows?" Harry asked. Hermione just nodded and quickly walked into her office.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long, but I have re-found my passion for this story. Please leave a review to let me know you like it and you want it continued. I promise I won't take that long of a break ever again! Remember, this story is rated mature for a reason. You have been warned.**

"Riley, can I come in?" Harry tentatively knocked on her office door. He was slightly nervous. He knew how upset and fiery Riley could get when she was mad, and by the way she had just stormed past him and slammed her door – he knew she was in a rare mood.

Riley was biting her fingernails. She didn't even want to look at Harry right now, but she mumbled for him to come in. He snuck in, closing the door quickly behind him, looking sheepish.

"So…'Mione let it slip, eh?" Harry said.

"What the FUCK Harry!" Riley whisper-screamed at him so the whole department wouldn't hear, "You SAID I would know when you got around to asking the girl out. You never told me and I had no idea it would be CHO!"

"I'm sorry…look, to be perfectly honest, Cho wasn't the girl I wanted to date…it just happened, we ran into each other and…" Harry stammered apologetically, he felt awful for keeping this from Riley.

"And what? She's not the girl for you, it didn't work out the first time around for a reason," Riley said, having calmed her voice and tone a bit.

"I know…it isn't emotional…" Harry added.

"Oh, I get it. Just sex," Riley pursed her lips, "Harry you are unbelievable. I never thought you of all people would just get with a girl for a fuck," she rolled her eyes. He walked farther into the small space and took a seat at the wobbly chair in front of her cluttered desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I've been a bit ashamed of it…I wasn't even going to tell Ron and Hermione," Harry told her and Riley shook her head.

"We are your friends for a reason; I thought I was your best friend Harry. We tell each other everything," she sighed sadly.

"I wasn't thinking. I don't know where it is going to go with her but right now I'm happy," Harry said resolutely, starting to get defensive.

"Glad to hear it, I'm sure you are," Riley replied sarcastically, "Look, I have a lot of work I need to get done before my DATE tonight," Riley lied quickly. Something was pulling at her heart. She was jealous.

"You are working with Sirius tonight…" Harry narrowed his eyes in question.

"I'm meeting him after," she said quickly to avoid being caught in the lie.

"Please tell me it's not Draco…" Harry groaned.

"If I had to wait two weeks to find out who you were fucking, you can too," she didn't look at him when she said this. The thought of Cho and Harry was making her stomach turn.

"So you are fucking him?" Harry placed his hand on the desk a little aggressively.

"It's none of your damn business," Riley finished and Harry got up and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him. She shook her head to choke back tears. She couldn't believe that it had taken Cho Chang walking back into their lives to make her realize she had had feelings for Harry for a long while.

Later on, Riley met up with Sirius around 6 for their mission. She smiled when she saw he was wearing muggle clothes. He usually liked to dress a bit eccentrically, he was proud to be a wizard, and an auror to boot but he looked absolutely handsome tonight.

Riley was a little shocked. He had cut his hair short, whether he had magicked it to be clean cut and parted to the side off his forehead, or if he actually took shears to it – she didn't know. All she knew was that it matched his cleanly shaven face, smart button down and jeans. He looked ten years younger, and Riley could see why he was such a playboy when he was younger at Hogwarts.

"Finally not all dressed up with no where to go," Sirius smirked, appraising Riley's outfit of tight, dark skinny legged jeans and a casual red v-neck shirt. Her black slightly heeled boots made a comforting click against the pavement as she walked towards him. They both looked completely average and non-magical, and it was a stranger feeling than an invisibility cloak. They blended right in to the crowded side walk next to the tube.

"Not looking so bad yourself Black," Riley bantered with him easily. They began walking along to the small tavern where they had gotten a tip saying that a few dark wizards used it as their meeting space. It would certainly be inconspicuous to meet in a muggle pub, and dangerous. Riley didn't know of many dark wizards that could feasibly be within the vicinity of muggles without killing them. They must be planning something of utmost importance.

Sirius smiled back at her as they turned down an alley. Since the incident where he had prevented her from doing her job a few weeks back, things had gotten easier between them. They developed a good working relationship and even though Riley hated spending her weekend nights chasing down dark wizards: she knew they made a good team.

They entered the small, nearly empty pub. It was dark and a little gloomy. The bartender was washing some glasses, as it was still early. The pair grabbed a seat at a weathered booth in the corner and he ordered them up some beers. Riley hated the taste of muggle alcohol. She didn't drink it much, but they both stomached it for the pretense. They watched and waited for any one that looked just slightly off. That would be their tip off.

Riley could see why whoever they were hunting would favor this place. It was nearly desolate, off the beaten path, but still not anywhere near Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade or Knockturn. An older couple entered the pub and ordered some fish and chips. No threat. Riley turned to Sirius.

"You know Harry is dating Cho Chang," she said between small sips of Guinness. Sirius smiled a bit and put his glass down, brushing a stray hair back off his forehead. She could tell he was a little uncomfortable with his new look. She couldn't help but notice it accentuated his cheekbones rather nicely.

"I knew he was dating someone. Extra spring in his step," Sirius confirmed and Riley inhaled quickly. How could she have been so blind.

"I don't like her," she murmured.

"Just as protective of him as I am. That's why I like you. I know I can count on you to watch him when I can't." he said, his eyes doing another scan of the small place. Music had come on and it was getting cozier and less hostile by the moment as the night deepened.

"I guess so," Riley shrugged. Sirius watched her when she took a moment to do another cursory glance around. Harry had confided in him months ago that he was in love with Riley. For whatever reason his godson hadn't made a move. Looking at her now – he could see why Harry was so infatuated. The sweet paleness of her skin, her pretty flowing auburn hair. His eyes traced down the curves of her body and he instantly felt bad as her own eyes lingered on the bar.

He scolded himself for looking at her that way, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful. And tough. His heart started to pound faster when her eyes met his again and he took a long sip. Regardless if the dark wizards decided to show their faces, he knew it was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my few new readers and the anons that left lovely reviews. Whether you log in or not, the reviews mean the world to me, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

Riley had spotted them first.

Sirius knew he was in trouble when he was paying too much attention to the way her pink lips kissed her beer glass and not enough attention to his surroundings when in one swift motion; Riley stood up and stunned both of them.

Their wands flew out of their hands. Two greasy men hunched before and now sprawled out on the floor of the pub. She had listened carefully to their conversation in the booth next to them – about plans against the ministry. It was vague, but evidence enough to take them in for questioning.

She had them bound and was doing memory enchantments on the few patrons and the bar owner that had witnessed the scuffle. She had made it look easy, and he knew he should have never doubted her abilities.

When she was done, she turned to him and put one hand on her hip, "Thanks for the back-up," she said sarcastically and Sirius couldn't help but stare more at her face flushed from the thrill of her first solo catch.

"I knew you had it under control, love," he nodded and stood up from the booth. He left a bit of money for the tab and escorted the men out of the pub with Riley and onto the breezy street. They led the men back to the ministry for holding until the morning. Sirius had been around dark wizards enough to know that these two weren't the biggest of threats. There wasn't crazy in their eyes like the men they had seen in the abandoned house a few weeks ago. They were just a pocket, just some radicals. Worth it nonetheless to prove to the wizarding community that the aurors were worth having around.

Walking back outside of the ministry, it was black on the streets. The lamps had long ago gone out and the half moon was the only thing Sirius and Riley had. There was a sense of electricity between them. Sirius guessed her end was solely based on her small thrill. He remembered those days, when even the smallest victory felt like an accomplishment against evil. He could see it on her face.

"Well done tonight, Riley. I am thoroughly impressed. Glad you and I got paired together for this," Sirius said a bit too seriously. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans that Riley noticed fit his slim body very well. He looked so different, but then again so did she. She moved a bit closer as they lingered on the corner of the street.

"Well, goodnight Sirius"

"My apartment is just up the way,"

They both laughed uncomfortably as they had spoken at the exact same time, their words getting minced together. Both of them paused and the smile on Riley's face urged Sirius to repeat his offer.

"Riley, I don't want you going home by yourself…" he said softly and she giggled.

"Sirius, I think you've forgotten we aren't muggles. I will be apparating home, not walking in the dark alleys of London. Besides, after what I just did, don't you think I could take care of myself?" she asked, but the lilt to her voice was flirtatious. She didn't know if it was the beer or the adrenaline, but she felt something different.

"Of course I know that, but I would like the company," Sirius suggested with a low tone to his voice, something suggesting more. He had no idea what was coming over him. The words just kept spitting out of his mouth. The next thing he knew she was nodding and he grabbed her hand. With a loud crack they apparated into his spacious apartment.

Riley had never been there. The last time she was anywhere near a 'home' for Sirius was Grimmauld place and that was years ago. He had moved many times and finally settled down here after Harry defeated Voldemort and normalcy returned to the wizarding world. A quick glance around spoke of Sirius' affluent tastes.

Before she had a chance to survey the place much further, Sirius pulled her close to him and they locked eyes. He had his hand around her wrist, gently, placing her hand on his chest and she didn't move or pull away.

"Riley, I shouldn't be doing this," he said, hoping she would convince him otherwise. Yell at him. Tell him this was a huge broach of laws and ethics and morals and trust from Harry. Harry – his godson, who on many occasion admitted only to him that he loved this girl. And her Sirius was, lusting after her – drawn to her – wanting her. She was so young, he could be her father. All of these things pounded into his brain but didn't stick, all that he cared about was her sweet breath that was becoming labored with every inch he moved closer to her.

Then it was all over. He knew he had lost the battle when Riley pressed her lips forcefully against his. He could feel the same need and want in her kiss and their hips locked against eachother. He wrapped his arms around her quickly and picked her up. Her legs locked around her lower back and their lips didn't break. Breathing in quick gasps when necessary. He stumbled with her little body in his arms to his bedroom; kissing her, cursing in pleasure and disbelief, and laughing.

He dropped her onto his large bed on her back and she looked up at him, wide-eyed. In that moment he was afraid she had come to her senses and his heart sunk to his stomach.

"Sirius," Riley said softly and he almost lost it with his name spilling off her lips so sweetly. He raised one eyebrow in question.

"We can't tell Harry," she said breathily and he nodded. Thankful that was all she had to say. He crawled onto the bed on top of her and gently kissed up her collarbone to her neck. He grabbed a fistful of her auburn hair and pulled her up to his mouth in a deep kiss.

**A/N: What do you think? Do you want all the juicy details of what happens next? Or just move on with the story, Sound off in a comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I want to thank you guys for your honest, candid, and helpful reviews. They are making me (hopefully) a better writer. I just want you guys to love and enjoy this story, so thank you!**

Riley's tongue was locked with Sirius'. It was easy but fitful at the same time. He would speed up his exploration, then without warning kiss her softly and almost pulling away. Within seconds he would seem to change his mind and grab her face and pull her deeper. The room was dark save the moonlight coming through the ornately stained-glass window. Riley pushed herself up on the bed so she was resting on her knees, getting on an even playing field with him as they kissed. He didn't seem to be pushing further yet, and it gave her time to think.

_Is this what I want? Why do I want it? Fucking Harry, if it weren't for him and Cho I wouldn't even be here right now…_

She knew in her heart that her recklessness had everything to do with the betrayal she felt from her best friend. There were moments last year, amidst the chaos and fighting and several near death experiences that she had wanted to tell Harry she loved him – just in case. But she could never figure out if she really loved him, or loved him as a friend only. Now she knew that she should have been brave and said it. Because now everything was different.

Sirius gave a gentle tug at her red shirt and Riley instinctively lifted her arms. Now she was beginning to get nervous. She knew Sirius wanted her and if she was honest, she wanted him. Instinctivley, primaly. Something had always attracted her to him since she first met him. But it wasn't love. Of course it wasn't.

Riley had only had sex once, a mistake with Oliver Wood two years ago that she had regretted. It wasn't how she thought it would be. It wasn't how Hermione gushed about after the first time her and Ron did it. It was awkward and painful and led to odd looks across the Great Hall the next morning. The whole Quidditch team had apparently been privy to the information. That had been the first and last time for her…until now.

Sirius cupped her small breasts in both of his hands, squeezing lightly, pushing them up on her chest then letting them fall. Her nipples poked and strained against the lacy gray fabric of her bra and Sirius gave an appreciative moan. She couldn't help but be extremely turned on by the low grumble of his voice, his well-skilled hands, and the scratchy stubble on his chin as he kissed her. It was different; it felt grown up, what Riley assumed this was all supposed to be like. And in that moment – she wanted it. Badly.

His hands slowly traced down her sides, along the pale smooth skin of her torso to her hips. They found the button on her skinny jeans and she could hear the fabric detaching slowly. She inhaled sharply and to distract herself, started unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands worked quickly and deftly, despite how nervous she was. The second her hands touched his cold bare chest he kissed her deeper. Pushing her backwards down onto the bed, Sirius crawled on top of her, pressing himself against her.

For the first time, Riley moaned. After the low, urgent, sexy sound passed out of her mouth, she couldn't believe it. She hadn't even made one noise when Oliver had quickly slid into her in the back corner of the empty locker room. It was the way Sirius was kissing her neck, the way she felt wanted, the awareness that she was something to be wanted. It was all hitting her at once.

She could feel him hard through his pants against her leg. It made her blush through the kisses in the dark. He was taking it slow with her, she could tell, and when his hands stayed firmly on her waist for a while, she wondered what was wrong. She grabbed his forearm and pushed his hand lower.

"Riley?" he said, confused, breaking away for a moment. He looked as flustered as she felt, lying there underneath him as he sat up and ran his hands through his shorter hair.

"You don't have to take it slow with me…I know what I'm doing…" she protested suddenly, her face flushing a dark strawberry color out of embarrassment.

"I don't want to know, I don't want to hear it," he said quickly, turning away from her and not looking. He suddenly crawled off the bed and started pacing back and forth. He had no interest in knowing who she had slept with. And that jealousy bothered him. How could he be attached to her already?

"What did I do wrong?" she asked. Her voice was small, worried, timid. She grabbed for her shirt and slipped it back on, buttoning her jeans as well. Her legs curled up underneath her as she sat looking at him from the bed.

"I can't do this Riley, I just can't," he said softly. He had to, and he knew it. He had to do what was best for her.

Sirius knew how he would get. He had been this way with women from the beginning. Passionate, insatiable, devoted. Once he had her he knew he wouldn't stop. And it had been a long while since any woman had captivated him so. _Why did it have to be her?_ He asked.

But he knew he couldn't. He had almost taken Lily away from James. How could he take Riley away from Harry now? It would be wrong in so many ways and he knew somehow they would be found out.

"I thought…?" Riley began but was too scared to finish, and she realized she had never had such a conversation before. When all of her friends were busy dating, and sleeping together, and going out – she was blissfully naïve to it and hanging out with Harry. She was working hard to become what she was now. It didn't come easy to her like it did to Hermione. And now she felt so far behind.

Sirius turned to her, the look on his face pained, "For Merlin's sake Riley you know I want you, I just can't…we just can't."

Her eyes went wide. It was out there, in the open. Sirius Black wanted Riley Hamilton. Something that she never thought she would hear. Something she never thought she wanted to hear, but something inside of her flipped around in her stomach. It made her tingle.

"I promise, I'm not that terrible," Riley joked to try and ease the tension. He was just standing there, looking perplexed with his shirt off and it was distracting. Harry's godfather – distracting. Oh goodness what would Harry think? She inwardly groaned.

"Riley, silly girl, it's not that. Its Harry, I would feel terrible," Sirius said, walking back over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of it with her. They both sighed a little. Sirius more audibly.

"Harry is in a relationship. One that he didn't tell me about. I don't care what he thinks or feels," Riley blurted out and as she listened to herself, she sounded so cold, so detached. Sirius closed his eyes – it all made sense.

"I don't want this to be because you are jealous of him and Cho," he answered quietly. He felt stupid for thinking her flirtation was for him, that she was attracted to him.

"It isn't Sirius I promise, I…I don't know what exactly this is, but it isn't from jealousy," she looked at him. He could tell she was sincere, but he knew deep in her heart that the girl had some feelings for Harry. It was just a matter of whether or not she wanted to admit it to herself.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped…I'll talk to Kingsley on Monday about re-assigning you to work with someone else. Tonks, perhaps" he mused quietly as Riley sat there in disbelief. Sirius had awful thoughts about Remus and Riley and decided that Tonks would have to be the one. Riley's brains, bravery, wit, talent…and looks, would surely break any man. They broke him.

"No, no please…" Riley sat up straighter, begging, sincerely, loudly. Her green eyes large and bordering on tearful. He had no idea what to say or do anymore. He wished he had better self- control. He usually did. Something had just – snapped.

He turned to face her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "I made a grave mistake, it won't happen again. I promise". He wasn't sure if he could keep it, but he pretended in all seriousness that he would. She looked crushed. He had never seen her look like this. She was always happy, carefree, strong.

"Can I at least stay?" she asked quietly and Sirius nodded, "You can take my bed, I'll take the guest room," he said simply. He placed his hands on his thighs then eased himself off of the bed slowly. She watched him walk to the door, then hesitate. He turned, "Need anything else?"

"No…"

"Right, well then, g'night. We'll talk tomorrow," he said and closed the door behind him. After a few moments of contemplating whether or not to actually stay or just apparate back home, she undressed to just her bra and panties and climbed under the sheets. They smelled like him and it distracted her, sending her off into fitful dreams of Sirius kissing her neck and what Harry and Cho were doing across town.

The next morning, Harry extracted himself from Cho's arms and crept out of bed. It was still early and he went to the small kitchen in his apartment to make some strong coffee. He needed it. His head was aching after a night of terrible sleep. All he had thought about was Riley's face when she heard him and Cho were sleeping together. He knew she wouldn't like it, Cho had been awful to her at Hogwarts. They had never gotten along when they had dated before.

Harry glanced back into his bedroom through the open door. It was a straight shot to the kitchen, and he could see Cho's long black hair hanging off the side of the bed. She had rolled over. He sighed, this wasn't what he wanted. Sex with her was nice, fun, safe. Good things – but not earth-shattering.

"Arry?" Cho's sweet, accented voice called out sleepily from his room. He grabbed a cup of the hot liquid and walked back to the room, shutting the door.

Riley's head hurt. Her eyes were heavy and hard to open, but when she did open them, she saw the black walls and modernly decorated, white accented bedroom that belonged to Sirius. And she felt him, behind her. The night before came crashing back into her mind. She knew they would be called to question the two men she had stunned. She wasn't looking forward to doing that on her weekend, or doing it with Sirius. She knew that somehow, they could never go back to being a normal team.

"I'm sorry, I was going to move before you woke up…you were making a lot of noise and tossing. You calmed down when I came into bed," Sirius explained groggily when Riley rolled over and caught him watching her. He had the guilty look of a little boy with his hand caught in the chocolate frogs jar.

"I'm not mad," she stated simply, knowing that she probably had gotten more rest with him there. His body felt nice next to hers. There was still that unexplainable spark that had seized her last night. It scared her in one way that it hadn't left.

"Good….good. That's a positive," Sirius smiled sheepishly as she tucked her body into the side of his, now rolled over and resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled from the unexpected move.

"What the hell am I doing in bed with Sirius Black?" Riley asked out loud and he chuckled.

"I'd love to know how I got so lucky," he said with the roguish charm that she found so disarming and it made her pull away, sit up, and look at him.

Her hair was a beautiful mess, trailing down her back in waves, her mascara a little smeary. The sight almost prevented him from speaking.

"What is this? What is going on with us? How did this happen?" she started in, panicked, he could tell in her eyes she was scared, and confused. He put a hand on her arm to calm her.

"I'm drawn to you Riley, and something about last night, seeing you work, seeing you being yourself, I fell for you," he admitted. It wasn't a line, it was the truth. A truth he had to tell her.

**A/N: Please please review. I tried to take all of your guys advice. This chapter is twice as long as the last, and I really hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! Thanks guys! You all have been really encouraging, and I appreciate it. I love you all! Happy Fourth if you celebrate! This chapter is going to be a little all over the place, jumping from different characters. I've tried to put in space breaks, but they don't come up on FF I guess. Does any one know how? If not, just keep with me, I apologize!**

"Any plans for tonight?" Sirius asked Riley casually, but not in an invitational way. They were walking along the hall of their department at the Ministry. They had spent the last four hours questioning the two men from the night before. Both were under the Imperious curse. They were bait that Riley and Sirius had fallen for. A muggle was killed in the countryside by dark wizards in the same time frame they were at the pub. The tip had been to lure them away. Now they knew all of the Aurors would be working on shifts around the clock. It scared Riley that things were getting serious again, after such a wonderful lull.

"Molly's dinner. Yourself?" she asked, her stomach turning at the thought of seeing Harry in a few hours, and Cho.

"Remus and I are going out to the country. There are some loose ends to be tied. We're taking Draco with us," he said. He had changed into his usual eccentric clothes today. His hair was still short, his mustache gone and just the same stubble that Riley had enjoyed the night before remained.

"Are you really going to reassign me to Tonks?" Riley asked when they were in the lift going down to the lobby.

"No. Not yet anyway. If things…progress…I will have to. I can't be distracted in dangerous situations because I am too worried about your life. It happened once before. But submitting a request for your re-assignment would look very suspicious and I am not ready to make that call yet," he said matter-of-factly. She nodded as the lift stopped and they walked out into the busy lobby towards the floos.

"What do you mean, if things progress?" Riley asked, slightly obvliviously. She thought they already had. This morning they had laid in bed together and talked, and he had made her breakfast. It seemed like progression…

"Have a nice time tonight," Sirius winked at her, and disappeared into a floo. Riley took the one next to his and thought hard of her little apartment and nice warm bed she hoped to curl up in for a few hours before dinnertime. With a flash of green she was gone.

A loud crack sounded in Sirius' apartment. He almost called out, 'Riley?' but held it back. He got up from the chair in his bedroom where he was drinking tea and reading the Prophet. Walking into the living room, he saw his very distraught looking godson.

"Harry, are you alright?" he asked. The boy looked like shit. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes. He didn't speak at first, just embraced his godfather in a long hug before sinking into the couch. Sirius took a seat in the armchair, elbows on his thighs, looking intently into Harry's face.

"It's Cho. I didn't know who to talk to, I'm sorry for just coming over unannounced, I…" Harry began. He seemed flustered and angry and scared.

"Well, you are always welcome here, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. She's fine. I haven't said anything to her. I just think I'm making a mistake. I'm not with the right girl," Harry admitted. He had been looking for a quick fix. Cho had come back into his life so suddenly, it was hard not to try again.

"And the right girl is…?"

"You know the answer to that," Harry looked at Sirius exasperatedly. He suddenly found it difficult to meet his godson's eyes.

"Why won't you just talk to Riley? Tell her how you feel?" Sirius asked casually. Almost too casually, he found it hard to lie to Harry, a boy who had always trusted him.

"I can't…she told me yesterday she had a date last night, I think it's with Draco. She never told me anything else," Harry shrugged, there was a massive amount of hurt in his eyes. Sirius tried his best to play it off, although he was curious as to why Riley would say such a thing. Was she talking about him? Had she gone on their mission thinking it was going to turn into more?

"Harry, there isn't anything wrong with Draco…"

"YES, there is EVERYTHING wrong with Draco," Harry stood up suddenly, in a burst of anger, "He isn't me!"

Silence filled the room for a few moments after Harry's outburst. His breathing slowed and he sat back down on the couch and looked Sirius straight in the eye.

"What do you know?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Nothing," Sirius lied coolly, "We took the two men to the ministry just after midnight last night. She said she was going home. I don't think she had a date Harry."

This seemed to placate him for a bit as he worked out the logistics in his mind. Finally, he rose from off the couch.

"Just tell her how you feel," Sirius suggested, although he wanted nothing more than for that not to ever happen.

"I'll talk to her tonight, at Molly's"

Riley arrived at the Burrow a little earlier than she usually did. She was wearing a black shirt and dark washed jeans, her hair up in a ponytail with very little make up. She had no one to impress and she knew it. It was just a typical Weasley dinner, one where she never brought along a companion.

Ginny grabbed Riley instantly the moment she walked into the house, pushing a glass of firewhiskey in her hand and leading her upstairs into her bedroom.

"Wha…what is this?" Riley asked amidst the flurry.

"Girl talk before the boys arrive, Hermione is upset," Ginny said. When they entered the bedroom, she saw Hermione perched on Ginny's bed, nursing her glass. Luna was sitting in the corner, humming softly to herself.

"What is going on? Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were upset?" Riley rushed to her side and sat down with her on the bed, bringing her into a hug. Ginny resumed her place by the door.

"My brother is being an ass," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't feel like he wants me anymore, he's so distant, and he's always making snide remarks about me being an Auror and being with you and Harry all day. And he feels left out, and we hardly speak," Hermione tried her best not to cry, but tears were still sneaking out. Riley hugged her closer.

"Like I said, an ass," Ginny sighed.

"Maybe he just feels unworthy of you Hermione," Luna suggested in her airy voice. Riley nodded in agreement.

"I just don't know anymore, I love this family, I want to marry him, but we seem to be going nowhere," Hermione sniffled.

"We love you too, 'Mione. Mum adores you. You are perfect for Ron, but if he can't man up and see it, then you need to be happy – with or without my dumb brother." Ginny told her. She was serious, honest, and unforgiving. It was a breath of fresh air in times like these.

"All of us want to see you happy, you know that," Riley told her, smoothing down her hair. They all heard the door open downstairs and voices drift up to the upper rooms. Everyone else was arriving.

"Put on a brave face now, it will all be alright," Luna patted her friend on the back. Riley wiped her tears and they all walked downstairs together.

Riley's stomach did a flip when she saw Harry holding Cho's hand in the entryway. Molly was cooing over the pair of them. Ron had made himself comfortable on the couch by himself. Fred lingered in the corner. Angie and George were in the kitchen grabbing bits of Molly's cooking, and Cedric and Neville were at the staircase landing waiting for their girls.

"Nice to see you beautiful," Riley heard Cedric say softly to Ginny as she walked past. Neville whispered something equally sweet to Luna. She giggled and Riley wanted to throw up. She wanted that kind of sickening love – not sneaking around with a man twice her age and being jealous of Cho Chang.

"Heya," Riley sidled up to Fred who was surveying the room.

"How's it going Hamilton? How are things at ministry?" he asked. Thoughts from last night flashed into Riley's brain.

"Going alright, Sirius and I caught some wizards under the Imperious curse last night,"

"Must be pretty fun working with Sirius, eh?" Fred smiled.

"Yeah…fun," she nodded. It was more than fun, it was…complicated, and had become so so quickly. They were both quiet for a moment. She watched Hermione sit down next to Ron, who looked a million miles away. A few weeks ago, they had seemed so in love, so connected.

It hurt her to see the look on her best friends face. She sincerely hoped relationships were more happy than hurt. She didn't have much experience to go off of, other than what she saw every week at these dinners.

"You remember Cho, right?" Harry said awkwardly, breaking Riley out of her train of thought as the pair came up to Fred and herself. She nodded and looked at him as if he were crazy. Of course she remembered.

"Nice to see you again," Riley told her politely. She noted that Harry looked happy enough. They were both dressed nicely and were all smiles. Fred spoke similar pleasantries.

Thankfully they were all relieved from the awkward situation by Molly calling dinner. The table was packed tonight and Riley sandwiched herself between Fred and Hermione, giving Hermione comforting pats on the leg whenever she sniffled.

After dinner everyone seemed to separate. Luna and Ginny took a walk with their boyfriends. Bill and Fluer disappeared into the back yard. Angie and George started a game of wizard's chess and Cho and Hermione were helping Molly clean up. Riley could hear Fred and Ron on the front porch talking as she sat on the living room couch and thought about how Remus, Sirius, and Draco were faring. She hoped that whatever they had gone in search for, they had not found. It was a scary thought to think otherwise.

"Riley, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her and she sat up straighter, still pretty pissed at him. What she had nearly done with Sirius softened the blow with guilt, though.

"Of course, how are you?" she asked sweetly, trying to pretend that they had never fought.

"I'm…fine…look, how was your date last night?" He asked. It wasn't exactly what he had planned on saying. What he had planned was more along the lines of 'dammit I love you' but that hadn't come out.

"My date?" she asked, confused, "Oh, yeah, that…it was fine," she said noncommittally. She remembered throwing the fake date in his face at work…but then it was funny how she nearly went on a real one. Ironic really.

"Fine, or…?"

"Or what Harry, spit it out?" Riley asked quickly and he seemed a bit taken aback.

"Or, or great. Did you like the guy?" he pried. He was hoping she would say no, but knew he had no right to wish for such a thing. It was his own fault he was in such a mess with Cho.

"I don't know how I feel Harry, I don't know if I will see him again,"

"Please, just be careful alright? And Riley…"

"'Arry? Can you take me 'ome?" Cho came out of the kitchen, cocking her head to the side innocently with the accented question. He nodded and got up from next to Riley, grabbing Cho's jacket and slipping it over her thin shoulders.

"How was Riley last night, did she seem okay?" Draco asked Sirius who rolled his eyes in the dark.

"This is not time to talk about Riley," Remus grumbled.

"In case you haven't noticed, we've been sitting in this same spot for over two hours, haven't seen a damn thing. I was just trying to make bloody conversation." Draco said, annoyed. They were sitting behind a clump of trees near the edge of the small country town where the muggle was brutally murdered the night before. The small forest stretched to the back of that very house, and they were waiting for something, anything.

"She was fine," Sirius said, inwardly cursing. _Does the whole bloody world want her now?_ He knew at this rate he didn't stand a chance.

"Quiet, both of you," Remus said quickly and with the hushing of their voices, they heard footsteps and a door open. A light went on in the house then quickly turned off. The muggle who was killed was a little old woman who lived alone.

Nodding to each other, they walked out of their hiding place and towards the house.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the different scenes and moments. Please review or comment or suggest or request or anything that pops into your mind. I am glad to get to know you, and talk! xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope you guys are still liking this story! Yes, it is slightly Mary-Sure and everyone loves Riley and yada yada but it my story and it is fun and silly, so if you don't like it, don't read it Love you guys.**

Riley kept the last day of the weekend to herself. She usually did, Sundays meant sleeping in, multiple cups of tea, and for today in particular – figuring out how she was going to face the Monday morning that was looming over her like a dementor. Every way she looked at it, it just didn't seem like it was going to be a good day.

By her third glass of tea, Riley had poured a little firewhiskey into it as she went about straightening up her apartment. It got her thinking about Harry in particular, how angry she still was with him. He had seemed like he had wanted to tell her something at the Burrow but had left so suddenly with Cho. It didn't make sense. How could he just get back into that world without giving her a heads up. They had always joked their last few years at Hogwarts that if they were alone one day they would get together, as a back-up.

She didn't want him as a back-up, but she guessed today wasn't 'one day' either. As she tidied up her little bathroom, she stood up and looked in the mirror. She brushed her messy dark cherry hair out of her face and looked at her pale skin and red lips. She knew she was pretty, a different pretty, though. _Maybe not pretty enough to be Harry Potters girlfriend…the chosen one…the savior of the modern wizarding world…_

She laughed to herself when she thought this. Cho looked every part the perfect girl for him. She was beautiful, and quiet and sweet, and mostly everyone had loved them together the first time around. Maybe she just had to let it go…

And then there was Sirius. If there was ever a wrong man to fall for, he was it. He was charming and complicated, and regardless that he was one of the best Auror's—he still had an air of danger about him. A good danger, but something Riley didn't know if she was ready for.

It scared her.

Yet there was something so intriguing about him wanting her, HER, of all people. He was so much older, and of course there was the whole 'Harry's godfather and you work with him' thing, that she kept reminding herself of, not so subtly. But that was almost what made her want to go back, to just apparate into his apartment and kiss him.

And she hated that she couldn't tell a soul, not even Hermione, her girl best friend. It was torture.

And then there was Draco…she hadn't really thought about him until this moment. He had asked her out, and she had been too blind to see it. Too blind because she was too excited to be spending the night with Harry.

It all made so much sense. Riley sighed. She needed to get over him. He was her best friend, and that was all he ever would be.

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to have to work hard to forget him.

The next morning, Riley walked into the ministry alone. It was early still, barely 8, but the place was already bustling. The chaos calmed her a bit, and she knew she had a busy day ahead. She took the lift up to their department and upon exiting, saw it was only half full of familiar faces. Lupin, Tonks, Neville…and Draco. Each of them had a tiny broomcloset of an office, and she saw his door was ajar and the light was on. She walked to it slowly, her tall black heels clicking until she reached the door. She knocked then blushed, no one knocked her and she knew that.

"Riley, you don't have to…"

"I know, sorry," she said, still tinged red as she stepped into the cramped space, almost as overflowing with paperwork as hers, and closed the door. She half-smiled when she saw how nice he looked. Nice pressed white shirt under his robes, hair combed back.

"It is going to be one hell of a day," Draco sighed. That was when she noticed the cut on his left cheek. It looked bad but was healing decently.

"Did you get that the other night? With Lupin and Sirius?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"Riley, there is some stuff going on out there that makes me cringe. I thought we were past this. It is coming back," he said. He was so grown up. She couldn't believe how much he had changed, had realized his mistakes, and moved on for the better.

"I'm so sorry. I wish Sirius didn't take you," she said and he looked up, putting his quill down.

"I wish he didn't take you to the places he does," Draco said. It was tinged with innuendo that made Riley's stomach drop. Did he know? Of course not…he couldn't. She was also kind of mad…just because she was a girl didn't mean she couldn't handle. Hermione never got treated like this.

"I can take care of myself," she said flatly and Draco looked like he instantly regretted the remark but Riley didn't hold it against him. She had come for a purpose.

"Look, the other week you asked me out…I s'pose. And I want to say yes, now," Riley stammered, amused at how nervous she had suddenly become standing in front of a boy she used to hate that was now a man she was growing to respect.

Draco didn't speak for a moment. He seemed to be contemplating something and then finally he looked up at her.

"Is this because Harry is with Cho?" he asked. Riley rolled her eyes_. Why was everyone assuming things and being completely right…well almost?_

"No," she said, a half-lie, "It is because I want to get to know you better,"

"Then tonight works, if you want to get a drink," Draco gave her a small smile. He seemed sincere and she nodded. A little butterfly fluttered around her stomach.

"I'll see you later then," Riley smiled and left, wanting to say something more like 'be safe and don't get any more cuts all over your face' but the exchange still left her smiling as she walked to her own office.

"Nice of you to drop in," Sirius said with a devilish smile when she opened the door. It caught her off guard, him sitting at her desk with his feet up on her stacks of parchment. He had his arms crossed and was looking at her as if entertaining his own private joke.

"I was…having a chat with Draco," Riley said, feeling a sudden need to explain, and a guilty pang.

"Boy has a thing for you," Sirius mumbled under his breath. He caught himself. After Saturday night his protectiveness over her had manifested bigger than he anticipated, "Look, I told you not to wear those damned heels, we have work to do today,"

Riley walked behind her desk, leaned over Sirius and reached into her side drawer, pulling out a pair of flats, "I bought them after the last time you scolded me,"

His smile crept further up his face as she retreated. The spark was still magnetic between them.

"Come, come, we have memories to wipe," Sirius said quickly, getting up from her chair and walking out of her office. She slipped the shoes on and followed, trying not to make eye contact with Harry as they walked out of the department.

"Can you please stop that," Sirius grumbled a bit as they walked through the small town in the countryside that he had visited with Remus and Draco that weekend. Dark wizards had decided to kill that poor innocent old woman on the corner house and use her place as a plotting ground. When the three of them had run them out the other night, the whole town was privy to the fighting that had escalated to the small country lane. The pair had spent the entire morning wiping memories and only had one house to go.

"Stop what?" Riley asked. He had been acting weird like this all morning.

"Biting your lip, playing with the end of your hair, just please…." He said. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed…so she was distracting Sirius…

She stopped in her tracks and he stopped too, turning to her. He looked anxious.

She purposely bit her lip. She saw something pass over his eyes. It was half lust, half something she couldn't quite name.

"Oh, am I making it hard for you to concentrate?" Riley teased flirtatiously but he didn't banter back.

"Riley, not now, it is taking every ounce of my self control not to bite that lip of yours back. But we have a job to do," he said seriously, there was no room for negotiation. Riley dropped the flirtation and sobered. They began to walk along the street again, to the last house.

"I don't know why you are doing these things to me," he said, mostly to himself and she didn't reply. The whole thing was so complicated but all she knew was that the heat between them had intensified twofold.

**A/N: I know this is a bit shorter than what I have been writing, but I didn't know how to tie it into the next part, so I will just leave this as a little chapter. Thanks for reading, more coming soon! Please review if you haven't already!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading. I truly appreciate it. Oh and remember once again that this is AU. If they died in the books, they haven't died here. If they are a pair in the books (save Hermione/Ron) they probably aren't a pair here.**

"Kingsley's had a real wand up his arse lately hasn't he?" Lupin roared and Sirius choked on his mead. Tonks was in a fit of giggles so unstoppable that her hair was going ombre. The threesome was sitting at a back table in the Three Broomsticks having a drink after work that evening. One drink had led to four more, and they were all drunk as could be in the small, nearly empty pub.

They hadn't had a chance to do this very often, but when they did, it was a great chance to blow off steam. Lupin and Black were still the best of friends, and Tonks understood their humor more than Kingley or Mad-Eye did. It was nice, catching up.

"I don't blame him, he has to be on point at all times being Potter's mentor" Sirius smiled, calming down a bit and taking a slower sip, their giggles had dissolved, "Boy drives me crazy half of the time,"

"It is a bit hard…this new group…"Tonks admitted, "Draco is great, but his head was in the clouds today,"

"He's got a date with Hamilton tonight, s'pose that's why," Sirius said flatly. His stomach twinged at the memory of Riley telling him earlier today while they were out in the country. Asking him if it was okay if she go. Of course it was okay, he didn't own her. Silly girl…

"All of them seem to be…" Tonks blushed.

"Oh come on Dora, remember how all of us used to be?" Lupin gave her a small smile. Back when they were the order, just starting out as a group, there had been far more canoodling with each other than anyone even knew. Lupin took a moment to reminiscence the night him and Nymphadora had spent together. But that was a long time ago, things changed.

"We used to fuck like rabbits Remus, if that's what you are trying to day," Sirius laughed heartily again, trying to ignore the annoying voice in his head telling him that he wouldn't exactly like Riley going out and fucking like a rabbit. He took another long swig, finishing his fifth glass of mean and tapping the table for another. He had hoped alcohol would drown that little voice, but apparently he needed more.

Tonks blushed, but knew it was true. She knew the five new aurors were plenty young, and their kind stuck together. It wasn't surprising.

"I can't see them together," Lupin mused, returning the conversation to Draco and Riley. Sirius felt a surge of kindness towards his friend. Tonks nodded.

"Odd pair, who knows though. Stranger things have happened" Tonks shrugged and finished her glass as well, her hair was vivid red now.

"I can't believe we are talking about their love lives," Lupin groaned, holding his head that was already spinning.

"You know they do the same thing about us," Sirius ribbed him.

"Problem is, we aren't as interesting,"

"Speak for yourselves!" Tonks piped up, laughing. They soon all fell into contented silence.

Tonks began thinking about what her life would have been like if her and Lupin had made something of their brief fling. She stared at him for a moment across the table and wondered if she had made a mistake.

Sirius thought about where Riley was, and why he cared so much where she was. He briefly entertained the thought of going to apartment and waiting for her by the door until she came back from her date.

Lupin thought of the conversation he had had earlier the day with Hermione. She had been distraught about Ron Weasley. It wasn't his business, but he asked anyway. He felt an attatchment to those kids, watched them grow up. And he had hugged her to comfort her. He hate how smart and gifted he thought she was. Because he thought about it too often.

At the other end of Diagon Alley, Riley and Draco were sitting in a booth with high backed dividers sipping butterbeer. She had pinned her slightly wavy hair up for the occasion and was more nervous than she had felt in a long long time. Draco was off-putting, in a good way, but his presence challenged her nevertheless.

"I always thought you were stunning." Draco said this simply, his eyes remained on her face and his mouth twitched up in a half smile. This made Riley blush and bite her lip. She fiddled with the hem of her blouse. He said things the same way he always had, with a little bit of bad-ass in the tone of his voice. But lately, the things coming out of his mouth were anything but harsh.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Malfoy," Riley teased with him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I'm not the type of girl just to hop in bed with any good-looking auror", she quipped and then wanted to smack herself in the face_, Of course you are stupid girl you nearly went to bed with Sirius!_

"So, you think I'm good-looking?" Draco winked at her, "But seriously Riley, who said I was trying to bed you."

Her eyes went wide, she hadn't planned on him saying that. She wanted to kick herself for still assuming things about him, when in all honesty, she really hadn't known him at all for the past 7 years.

"Look, I know you were just joking Riley, but in all honesty, I like you. I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place if I didn't…I know Potters' still not a fan but…"

"Harry is being an ass if he can't understand all you did for him and get over it. It's water under the bridge. And I can make a decision by myself you know. I don't need Harry," Riley told him, although Draco seemed unconvinced, and she didn't blame him. The pair were usually attached at the hip.

After a moment of awkward silence, Draco cleared his throat, "How did it go today with Sirius, you were erasing memories, right?"

Thankful for the change in topic, Riley smiled, "Yes, it is bizarre, but I prefer it to other things," she said and took another long sip. Draco smiled back at her.

"Draco…can you tell me something?"

"Anything,"

"Why do you, and Harry, and Sirius, and everyone treat me as If I might break?" she asked nervously, "You don't treat 'Mione like that, did I not pass the same tests you did? Complete the same tasks?"

Draco was shocked that she had come out and asked it. _Because we fancy you_… he said in his head. Although he hoped Sirius didn't fancy her, that it was just because he was Harry's godfather.

"Well, do you want the long list or the short list?" Draco said hesitantly. She seemed perplexed. He didn't want to give too much information away, after all, he was trying to win her heart. He knew how she would react to it.

"Let's keep it short," Riley said and he was thankful for the answer.

"Do you remember one of our first days of training, when we were all separated in groups and we had to face bogarts?" Draco asked. She thought back, scrunching her eyebrows, then nodded.

"Harry and I were together. What his turned into kinda put everyone on edge," Draco's face went pale. Like he was remembering something absolutely horrific.

"What was it?"

"It was you, well not you, a dark wizard, murdering you. That was his worst fear," Draco said. He hadn't wanted to be honest. But he knew honesty was the only way with Riley. She could see through falsities.

"It isn't a prediction, it's just a bloody bogart, it's nothing! THAT'S why everyone thinks that I am going to spontaneously combust?" Riley said, nearly fuming.

"Basically. Look Riley, I'm sorry. The ministry thinks Harry is our best asset. He's the golden-boy you know? If he's not happy, then…"

Riley crossed her arms, "I could see it from Harry and Sirius by default, but from you?"

Draco was caught, he froze. He didn't know what to say, "Honestly Riley, it was weird to see that. I like you, I don't want to see you hurt,"

"I don't like it. I haven't worked this hard to be coddled," Riley finished. Draco knew he should tell her the whole truth. Everything. But he knew that wasn't his place. That was Kingsley's place. Or even Sirius'. If he even knew.

Draco doubted Harry nor Sirius knew as much as he, Hermione, and Neville did. Because they were too close to her. The three of them had to act normal until it all blew over, which it was supposed to…soon.

"Let's call it a night and I would gladly cuddle, instead of coddle you," Draco diverted her, turning on the charm once again. He paid for their drinks and he asked her if she wanted to come by his place. She asked him to take her home instead.

They apparated to the street where her little apartment was on and walked the rest of the way. Draco held her hand loosely, and was glad that she didn't pull away. They climbed the steps and Riley was seriously considering letting him in when she looked up and gasped.

Draco was a little jolted too.

Sirius was leaning against her front door. Hands in his pockets, looking perfectly nonchalant.

"Have a nice night you two?" he asked, with no readable tone. Draco nodded slowly. Riley narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I need to talk to Riley alone, it is a matter of utmost urgency," Sirius said, trying to hide the severe drunkenness he was dealing with. Draco didn't seem to question – which he found odd.

Draco turned to Riley, gave her a hug but didn't go in for the kiss in front of Sirius. He figured Sirius DID know after all and would be breaking the news to her presently. He didn't want his kissed to be rolled in with all of that, which would surely be a bad memory one day.

"Night Riley, see you tomorrow," Draco said, like a gentleman, and walked down the steps. With a crack, he disappeared into the night.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riley whispered even though there was no one around anymore. Sirius just smiled. Riley opened her door and let him in. She could smell the alcohol on him. She had suspected he was piss drunk, but this confirmed it.

"Can you please say something? Why are you here? You don't have anything to say to me do you? You just wanted to interrupt Draco and mine's date!"

"Oh, so I did interrupt then," Sirius said a bit jealously. Riley closed the door, put her things down but pocketed her wand. She walked around the apartment tidying up her pillows because her nervous energy was driving her insane.

"We were having a nice time, yes," Riley said, trying not to start anything. She hated how he was making her so angry by coming her to purposely sabotage her date and yet she still wanted to kiss him. It was so wrong.

"Riley, just come to bed, come on love, we can talk in the morning," Sirius said after a moment. She turned to look at him. Yes, he was definitely drunk. He was stumbling around a little. But it was still no excuse for what he had just asked her.

Regardless if she wanted to do it or not.

"Has every one in my life gone fucking insane?" Riley yelled, she threw the pillow she was fluffing hard against the couch before turning to him, "What is going on with you that you can't leave me alone?"

Sirius leaned against the door frame to her bedroom. The look in his eyes was fiery and emotional. She couldn't quite place it.

"I don't know why I can't leave you alone, trust me, Riley – I want to leave you alone. But I can't. It is physically impossible," Sirius said, beckoning her over to him, and to her own utter surprise, her feet moved until she was in his arms.

"This isn't going to end well," Riley whispered as she looked up at him.

"Don't make assumptions just yet," he told her with a wink, he then pulled her into a deep kiss. She tasted him, he tasted like smoke and mead and mint and everything sinful and forbidden. She pushed him into her room and slammed the door shut.

She wasn't going to miss the opportunity for her to finally act on her feelings and he probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning. It was perfect.

She undid his shirt, a little too fast and she sent some buttons skidding across her hardwood floors. She didn't stop to apologize, just took it off of him, over his shoulders. Her fingers ran over the tattooed skin there as he undressed her. They only parted for necessity sake and even then it was a struggle to take their lips away from each other as they crawled on the bed. All that was between them was his briefs and her knickers.

He flipped her over onto her back, hovering over her and she felt his fingers catch into the lace of her panties and slowly slide them down. This was the point of no return, and she had never been more ready to jump.

No words were spoken between them the entire time. There wasn't a need for it. Just pure chemistry and fire and heat. Soft moans and the gentle tugging of hair and scraping of skin. His low growls and fervent cries of her name. Her soft mewls and sighs when she had come undone under his touch.

And when it was over. It started again.

The next morning, Riley woke up groggy and sore. She snaked her hand down her body and felt the delicious soreness all over that came from her first real night of passionate sex. She blushed at the thought and rolled over, breathing a deep sigh of relief to see that Sirius had not abandoned her in the middle of the night. His back was towards her, and she ran her finger down his spine. He didn't move. She hoped that he would be hung-over enough to not remember what they did, and she could just convince him her crashed there…in her bed…with his clothes off.

Sure, it was a shaky plan, but she didn't have much other option.

To her surprise, she didn't regret last night in the least, until she looked at the clock and saw the hour. Only forty-five minutes until they both had to be at work. She cursed to herself, slipped out of bed and put on her bra and panties, opening the door to her room and walking out to the small kitchen to scrounge for breakfast.

As she was pouring some milk, her back towards the small eat-at countertop, a loud crack filled the room.

She turned and jumped, dropping the milk everywhere when she saw Lupin standing in her living room with an equally horrified look on his face as he looked from Riley in her underthings and then past her to the bedroom where through the ajar door, her could see Sirius asleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please please review! In case you were wondering, I will explain why Lupin has the ability to just apparate into her private space in the next chapter. I know that isn't exactly clear here, anyway, I'm rambling. Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Let the drama continue!**

"Lupin…" Riley breathed. She instantly tried to cover herself and she blushed profusely. But he was no longer staring at her, just looking at the bedroom where Sirius had since awoken and was sitting on the bed, his mouth a thin line.

"Why are you in my apartment?" she asked but he held up a hand to her. He walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Lupin muttered a spell to place a soundproof bubble around the room and then placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at Sirius, still sitting, half-naked on the bed.

"Never, would I EVER have thought you would have done this," Lupin said, his voice was shaking in rage. It was becoming very clear and sobering to Sirius just how big of a breach this was.

"I'm sorry Remus, it's not like she's underage…"

"I don't give a fuck if she's not underage. She's your mentee, your partner, YOUR responsibility!" Lupin said. He was glad for the silencing spell, because he knew things were going to get loud between them presently.

"She came onto me!" Sirus protested feebly, because they both knew he was lying.

"Like hell she did. I know you, I expected better but I should have known to let you alone with a pretty girl," Lupin rolled his eyes. Sirius stood up and began to put his clothes on. He looked for his wand and found it in the back pocket of his pants.

"Remus, please. It won't happen again, I swear. Just forget this happened. It was a mistake," Sirius begged his friend.

"She doesn't seem to think it's a mistake now does she? So you are telling me that after the bar last night you came here?" Remus was dumbfounded. He kept shaking his head.

"I…I didn't want her alone with Draco," Sirius said guiltily. He felt like a child being scolded, and completely deserving it.

"Draco knows well enough to protect her. Look Sirius, I think it's best you sit down when I tell you this," Remus sighed. His friend took a seat on the messy bed and looked up at the man in front of him.

"Riley is in the gravest danger. We've been getting tips that she's what the dark wizards that are springing up are after. She's what they want. We kept it from you and Harry…because, well…he didn't need any more pressure and I knew in my heart that if we placed her under your care, you would die for her because of Harry. I just never expected you would fight for her because you feel something for her," Lupin admitted. The threats and letters they had been receiving were horrendous, detailed Riley's impending death in excruciating detail. Her apartment was watched every night. All of the aurors had the ability to apparate in her house at will, breaking normal circumstances. Lupin usually sent Kinglsey to her place before she got off work to check for intruders. This had started happening about a month ago.

"Why would someone want to hurt her?" Sirius said incredulously. The reality had hit him like a ton of bricks. In the back of his mind, he was afraid that if he got too close to her, he might be blinded. But he had no idea that he could have allowed something to hurt her because he was too wrapped up in it.

"Take down Potter's closest, and you can make him fall. That's what the idea we are getting is," Lupin sighed, "The boy told you he loved her, didn't he?"

Sirius nodded. Lupin sighed again. He had known for a while, or suspected. The second they were getting these threats, he knew Potter had to feel something for her. And someone knew it.

"Does anyone else know? How would they?" Sirius panicked.

"I just assumed. You know. He told Ron. That's all, I already questioned Weasley about it. He didn't think he let it slip, but any conversation can be overheard," Lupin finished. He didn't know what else to say. The right thing to do would be to report Sirius, seriously question Riley, and possibly have them take a leave as Aurors. But he thought back to the shit he pulled when he was younger. And he thought back to late last night…

He couldn't blame his friend. If he did: He would be a hypocrite.

"Protect her until we have figured this out. Don't you dare touch her _like that_ anymore. I don't care how tempted you are. I am trusting you Sirius, and not doing what you know I should do because I am a fool. But I am giving both of you a second chance to work together like adults, do you understand me?" Lupin said. His voice took on a new tone. Scary, undefined, guttural.

"You have my word Moony," Sirius said and Lupin sucked back his anger. He cleared the spell and walked out of the room. He saw Riley sitting on her small couch in a pink robe, looking confused. Lupin gave her a small smile, Sirius a dark look and then he was gone.

Riley started to sniffle back tears as Sirius came and sat down next to her.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" she asked bleakly and he gently brushed some hair off of her forehead. He looked at her and Lupins' words played in his mind once again. He couldn't believe this girl could be taken from him.

"A little," he smiled, "But it's nothing we can't fix."

"Lupin probably thinks I'm a…I'm a…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. He hugged her close to him and shushed her. He was dealing with a girl who was more innocent than he had previously thought. And Lupin was right, she was his responsibility. He looked at the clock.

"No, not at all. He knows how persuasive I can be," Sirius winked at her, "But for now, get ready for work, I will see you there," Sirius said quickly and apparated. He was scared to leave her, but knew that the department must have a million spells on her place. He was hurt they didn't tell him, and now Harry was the only one who didn't know.

Riley was only a few minutes late to work. Draco said a quick hello to her and judging by her face, he figured that Sirius had told her what was going on. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him as they passed in the hall.

"Riley, I'm so sorry," Draco said. He looked pained. Riley's mouth almost fell open. _How could he know? Was she office gossip_? She was so embarrassed that Draco knew she had slept with Sirius literally twenty minutes after their date. She blushed.

"No Draco, I'm so so sorry," she said and broke away from him, not able to look him in the face anymore_. And why was HE apologizing anyway? Oh Gosh he was such a nice guy…what had she done?_

Riley continued her pseudo-walk-of-shame through the hall of their small nook in the ministry. She passed by Hermione who looked like she had been crying. Neville had shut himself in his office. Tonks and Kingsley were in an intense discussion. Mad-Eye was hobbling around cursing. Riley kept on to the end of the hall where her small office was. When she walked in she breathed a sigh of relief that Sirius wasn't in there. She sat down and took another long breath. This morning had all been too much. And she wasn't entirely sure if she could look Lupin in the eye again after he saw her in the skimpiest underthings. She shuddered.

"Riles, we need to talk," Harry said, sneaking into the office. He gulped. And he had used her nickname. So this was either going to be a very good conversation, or a very bad one.

She motioned for him to close the door. He sat down in front of her, he didn't look like he had had much sleep in the past few days. She hadn't really been around him much lately, and when they were around it was awkward or they fought.

She couldn't believe how much had changed in just a few short days. It was mind-numbing.

"What is it Harry?" Riley asked, trying to hide the nerves in his voice. Did he know too?

"I broke up with Cho, Riley, I don't love her," Harry admitted and Riley's heart gave an unexpected lurch. She couldn't figure out if she was relieved or just downright happy about it.

"Harry, I'm proud of you, but that must have been hard. It's good not to string her along, you did the right thing," she said, happy that this wasn't about Sirius. Harry grabbed her hand across the table, pushing aside some old parchment.

"I know, I know, but the thing is, I had to do it. There is someone else. I'm really in love with someone else…" he said, looking into her eyes. All she could think was_ I slept with your godfather, I slept with your godfather…_

"Well, then tell her how you feel," Riley said, still naïve and oblivious. Everyone knew but her.

"I am Riley, don't you get it, I love you," Harry said.

Riley inhaled sharply and ducked towards the wastebasket by her desk. She threw up everywhere.

"Lupin, every one is going insane, this is not a good thing," Tonks swallowed as she pulled Lupin aside. Nothing was getting done. They weren't getting any closer to finding out where the threats were coming from, and the new aurors were acting like children. The whole place had gone to shit in 24 hours time, and she was personally a little worried. If it didn't stop, she knew the minister would be on them presently.

"I know Dora, it's giving me a headache. Something needs to give," Lupin sighed, her pressed his fingers to his temples in attempts to quell his headache. The noise level grew in the small office. He saw Riley and Harry come out of her office. She looked positively sick and he looked shocked. Lupin had enough.

"All of you, listen!" Lupin shouted at them, the whole space came to a screeching standstill. All eyes turned to him, it wasn't very often the quiet man raised his voice.

"I am tired of this madness, every one, pull yourselves together. Harry, take the day off. Hermione do the same. Riley I want you with Tonks this afternoon. Neville and Draco meet me in my office," Lupin shouted. Everyone took a second than began to move. Riley touched Harry's arm.

"Sorry, that wasn't the reaction I wanted to give you. Harry, I feel the same way, I just…" Riley murmered, embarrassed.

"It's just…Draco." Harry said resolutely, shook his head and walked away from her. He grabbed his coat then looked at Hermione, "Let's go," he snapped and the two walked out of the department.

Riley had never felt more confused, or hurt, or scared than at that very moment. She wondered if things would ever be the same again.

**A/N: Please please review! I'm taking a break for a few days, so please give me some lovely feedback and I will come back shortly! I love your encouragement and love! xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. Thank you for all the love and reviews! I read every one and they make me smile. There is no greater gift to any writer **

Harry was steaming mad when he left with Hermione. She tried to calm him in her reasonable, motherly way, be he would have none of it. So they ended up apparating to Hogsmeade for a drink. Hermione nursed a glass of mead while Harry sucked down two glasses of the strongest firewhiskey they had at the bar. He was flushed and ranting.

"I can't believe I was so naïve. I layed everything out there, all on the line. And she's sleeping with bloody Malfoy," Harry shook his head. The look in his eyes was lost.

"Harry, please," Hermione begged him to think reasonably, reaching out and squeezing his hand, "You don't know that. Didn't you say she felt the same? Maybe she didn't jump into your arms and kiss you – but that is something! I know Riley is going through a lot right now. And I know she's not sleeping with Draco. She would have told me."

"Would she? She barely talks to any of us anymore," Harry shot back, but he seemed a little appeased. She HAD said there were feelings there. But something else was going on. She got physically ill when he told her. No guy wanted that reaction.

"I think I know her well enough…" Hermione trailed off in thought, doubting herself a bit. She had wished she could talk to Riley lately, what with her and Ron fighting daily, but her friend seemed in a whole other world. She was distant and sad looking all the time.

Hermione sighed to herself, maybe the answer was that they should have been asking HER what was going on.

Harry slowed down a bit, although his eyes were becoming glassy. For a moment, Hermione desperately wanted to tell him that Riley was in danger, that he should cool it with her, and just be there and be focused. She had never been asked to leave work before, but after what had transpired between her and Lupin the night before – she couldn't blame him for sending her away. She had lost control of her emotions and she felt embarrassed.

She felt like everyone was keeping secrets. It felt like a dark time was looming over them all and she felt a pang remembering the anxiety she felt just over a year ago. It was coming back.

"'Mione, I've pushed her away, haven't I?" Harry whispered. His words slurred a bit together. He normally wasn't much of a drinker.

"Oh no Harry, don't say that. She was so angry when you got with Cho. She distanced herself. Just give her time, alright? We should both go home and rest," Hermione signaled for their bill, fishing in her purse for some sickles. Harry nodded in agreement. It had been a trying morning.

"Paperwork?" Riley groaned when Tonks told her what they would be doing the entire afternoon. The witch, whose hair was a lovely shade of lavender this mid afternoon , and she just stood in front of Riley's desk with her hands on her hips.

"Lupin's orders," Tonks said lightly. Truthfully, he didn't want her anywhere out in the world. The threat was too high today. She had to keep busy here, where they could watch her.

"He's punishing me," Riley said under her breath. She thought Lupin wouldn't bring the personal matter of her sleeping with his best friend into her work; but now she knew she was sadly mistaken. Tonks looked at the girl sadly, knowing she would be mad if it happened to her. Riley was one of the smartest witches she had seen in a long time – second only to Hermione.

"He's not." Tonks replied without much reassurance in her voice. She gave Riley one last look, making sure she was busy with the piles of parchment in front of her, before walking out and closing the small office door behind her.

Draco and Neville came running back into their wing of the ministry. They were both pale, slightly sweaty, and out of breath. Neville looked especially ghostly. They ran to Sirius, who took both of them and pulled them into his office, locking the door and quickly casting a soundproofing spell.

"What happened boys?" Sirius asked nervously. The looks on both of their faces didn't reassure him.

"Her apartment was ransacked. Torn up," Neville said hastily.

"Things were taken…I don't know what…"

"One of them was in there, we stunned him. He's being questioned downstairs," Neville finished. Draco had his hands on his knees. He had a scrape on his left cheekbone.

"He was experienced with dark magic," Draco said knowingly, noticing Sirius' eyes lingering on his smarting wound. It was turning an ugly shade of purple.

"Go get that taken care of. I'll take care of her place. Did you cast the necessary enchantments?" He asked them before Draco took off. Neville nodded, "All of them. But if yours didn't keep them out, I doubt ours will,"

"You've done enough for the day, take the rest of it off," Sirius brushed them off, but they looked thankful for the relief. Sirius needed time to think. He didn't want any one getting hurt when they didn't have to.

Draco and Neville grabbed their things, Draco's eyes flitting briefly to Riley's closed office door with the light peeking out from underneath and knew that she would probably be kept there all night. All week. But he wanted her safe. It unnerved him to catch one of them, desperately looking for something. He wondered what it was.

When the last of the young Aurors save Riley were out of the ministry, Sirius found Lupin poured over his quill and parchment, furiously writing letters to other departments. Mostly to the Minister. Getting permission for various things they would be doing in the coming hours.

Sirius knocked on the open door lightly. His friend looked up at him with a weary smile.

"She can go home with you tonight," Lupin said lightly and Padfoot looked taken aback.

"I didn't ask…."

"You didn't have to. And I know you heard the boys—her apartment isn't safe anymore. She needs to stay with one of us. It might as well be you," Lupin shrugged, signing his name on the last letter and sealing it.

"I'll take care of her then," Sirius nodded solemnly. He knew the situation was getting bad when Lupin looked this weary and it wasn't even near his time yet. The full moon wasn't due for another week and a half. He started to walk out of the office.

"Oh, and Sirius? Don't touch her…" Lupin said, the first part with innocence, the last with a low growl that echoed this morning's fight. Sirius gave him a half smile, disappearing out the door.

Sirius knocked on Riley's office door. She made a small grunting noise and he walked in. Her hair was up, her eyes down, her body hunched over the busy work Tonks had given her. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. She looked so little and helpless with all of those stacks of parchment surrounding her.

"Tonks gave me all these forms to complete, for all the memory reversings we've been doing. Damn paperwork" she sighed, finally looking up at him. She straightened her back and gave him a little smile that hit him straight in the heart.

"You are staying with me tonight. When you are done with all of this, we'll go. Take your time," Sirius said smoothly, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"I don't want to go with you. Won't that be obvious? Lupin will see. Besides, I don't even know what to think anymore," Riley replied in a fervent whisper.

"It was Lupin's idea, actually," Sirius told her and her eyes went wide at first, but then she got a quizzical look on her face. Sirius mentally cursed. He should have known she would be quick to see through it all.

"Something tells me there is more going on than what happened this morning. Everyone is whispering around me. Tip-toeing around me. Giving me asinine assignments that I didn't waste a bloody YEAR training for, what is it Sirius? Just be honest!" she said exasperatley.

"It isn't my place to tell you Riley. You just need to come with me and not ask any questions," his voice morphed into something authoritative and slightly scary. It sent a chill up her spine. It wasn't the charming, flirty voice of the man she woke up next to.

"You should know me better. I never go anywhere against my will without a fight. I make my own decisions. And if there is something going on that involves me, it is my right to know!" She stood up, abandoning her paperwork.

"It isn't safe yet Riley, please," Sirius said, he walked over to her, placing his arms on her shoulders, stopping her from walking out and doing something stupid. She struggled against her, but he held her there.

"What is going on?" her voice was small. She could sense it. She could sense his unnerve. His anxiety. It permeated her veins suddenly and she felt an urgency she had not felt in a long while.

Hermione flipped on the light to her small apartment, locking the door behind her. She heard the click of Harry's next door and felt safer.

"Ron! Ron? Ronald?..." She called one after the other when he didn't answer. She wondered briefly if he had fallen asleep. He seemed to be sleeping a lot lately, and when he wasn't he was decidedly grumpy and very 'off'. She meandered through the small two bedroom place, looking around for signs of life.

When she entered the bedroom, she screamed.

There was blood, lots of blood everywhere. All over the sheets, the pillow, on the floor. There had been a struggle. And Ron was absolutely gone.

She heard Harry knocking feverishly against her door. He had heard her scream, but all she could do was collapse onto the floor and sob. She touched Ron's blood and cried some more.

Sirius and Riley were still in her office. He was trying to hold off her questions. Stall her into staying there later, where he knew without a doubt she was protected, when Lupin ran into the office. His face looked both murderous and worried at the same time.

"Ronald Weasley is missing. He is nowhere to be found. Molly hasn't seen him. Hermione found the apartment empty and with blood everywhere. There was a struggle," Lupin relayed. He spoke as if he were undead. No tone, lifeless. The color was drained from him, but there was anger just below the surface.

"Oh Merlins, no," Sirius said. Something was wrong. Something was very very wrong.

**A/N: If you read, please review! I know I have a lot of new followers so I hope to hear your thoughts! Don't be shy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Hello to my new readers as well! Once again, a reminder that this is an AU story. And I know posting this is kinda back to back with the last chapter, so I hope you don't mind and that it doesn't deter you from reviewing. Thank you! 3**

"This is worse than I thought," Sirius stammered. He hadn't thought things could escalate so quickly. Riley's already ivory skin turned nearly translucent.

"I need to see Hermione, I need to see her NOW," she began yelling. Lupin moved over to her and helped Sirius hold her still. Letting Riley anywhere near Hermione and Ron's apartment was like placing her in their hands. Riley screamed out in sheer anguish. The thought of Ron dead hurt her, made her stomach twist up in knots. The four of them had been inseparable since the beginning. She loved him like a brother. And she knew that Hermione must be a complete wreck.

"Riley, calm down, shhh, I'm going to go over there and take care of her. You are going to stay with Sirius. You will not leave," Lupin held her close in a half-hug, gripping her to the side of his body as she stopped struggling and tears fell from her large eyes. Kingsley was alerting the entire ministry of magic. They would no longer be the only ones involved in this from here on out—and for that he was almost thankful. It was becoming too much.

"Is he…is he dead?" Riley sniffled, looking up at the pair of them and Lupin shook his head quickly.

"My guess is he is alive. They would have killed him flat out if he was in their way. What Ron is enduring is I am sure much, much worse," Sirius guessed. Maybe they had given up on the Riley angle, and were going for the other two instead. Either way, Harry's dearest friends were in the direct line of fire.

"Can I send her an owl?" Riley asked, reaching for some parchment but Lupin snatched it away.

"No communications. I am going over there immediately. Everything will be taken care of, but please Riley, stay with Sirius," Lupin begged her, knowing the stubborn streak that ran threw her. With a crack he was gone.

In a flurry, Riley grabbed her things and rushed with Sirius down to the floos that were being watched by guards. The entire ministry was on overtime. When something happened to a Weasley, it didn't go over lightly.

When they were in Sirius' place, he did a cursory check of the surrounding area. He found things to be fine. Spells in place. He cast a few more for good measure and went about making them a pot of tea as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He had a knack for doing this, having experienced so many out of the ordinary things in his life, he needed a constant to keep himself calm. Keeping his hands busy always did that for him – that was why he went a little mad in Azkaban.

Riley had nothing but her work bag. She slipped off her work robes and hung them in one of the closets. She looked at the reflection of herself in the hanging mirror inside the closet door and saw a shell of herself: a scared looking, pale girl, with messy auburn hair, and red eyes from crying. She looked a right wreck. She went to the loo and tidied herself up the best she could before joining Sirius again. He had a hot cup of tea waiting for her and she took it gratefully.

"Let's try and forget what happened today, shall we love?" Sirius asked, trying to seem positive but his eyebrows were furrowed. His hair was growing back longer, curling slightly at the shortish ends where it was freshly cut. His stubble was getting longer too. The wrinkles around his eyes more defined from stress. Riley knew she looked about the same – tired.

"I can't forget it," she said without much tone, sipping on the warm tea. She held it in her hands close to her body. She felt, in that small way, protected and warm.

"Then lets distract ourselves," Sirius suggested instead. She raised a curious eyebrow at him and it nearly made him blush. He should have known better, "Not like that," he finished seriously, clearing his throat.

"Fine then," Riley teased a bit, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back into the chair she was sitting on.

"Wizard's chess?" he proposed, but she shook her head. She wasn't much of a player, or in the mood for such concentration. What she really wanted to do was go on a run; clear her head. But by the looks of it, she figured she would be on lock down for day.

"Then maybe just bed," Sirius said, his eyes drooping slightly. He took her hand and led her to his bedroom. She felt a twang in her lower stomach. It travelled still lower and she tried to ignore it. Now was not the time, and he had made it more than clear, "I'll take the couch, don't worry," he told her when he saw her hesitate at the threshold to his room. She let go of his hand and walked in. He bid her a quick and emotionless good night and closed the door.

Riley stood there in the room, alone, in a semi-state of shock. _So that was it _she thought to herself. She looked around the room and it felt different without his immediate presence. Even though she could hear him shuffling about outside her room, she still felt alone. _Had she become so dependent on him so soon? _She mentally scolded herself.

She took her time getting undressed. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly and folded it neatly, placing it on a chair by the curtain-drawn window. Her skinny fitting pants were next, just leaving her in her underthings. She was glad she had taken the time to put fresh ones on this morning. They weren't the lacy ones Lupin had caught her in, but rather simple: black cotton. She kept them on and climbed into bed, her hair pooling around her on the cool pillow case. A heavy sigh left her. It was going to be a long, sleepless night.

Hermione was curled up in a ball on her couch in her apartment when Lupin arrived. Her face was blotchy, and she was still crying. Harry was besides her, his fingers patting her hair trying to comfort her.

"Harry. I need you to go to the Burrow. Enforcements are in place, so don't worry. We just can't have you here. I'll take care of her," Lupin ordered him and Harry said a quick good bye to Hermione, kissing her on the forehead. Even though he wasn't privy to what exactly was going on regarding Riley, he knew better than to question Lupin. Remus figured the more they were separated, the more chance they had of not getting hurt. He knew he would never let anything happen to Hermione under his watch. Harry disapparated.

Lupin took Harry's place next to Hermione but she shrugged away from him, crying harder. The more he tried, the more she moved away, until finally she was standing up and facing him.

"I almost cheated on him! And you know it!" she lashed out angrily and then fell into a new wave of sobs. Lupin didn't try to hold her this time. He just looked at the floor.

"It's MY fault he's in this mess, probably dead somewhere, because of ME," Hermione yelled to no one. Her usually small voice now reverberated off the walls and the sound hurt Lupins' heart.

"It isn't your fault Hermione. This has nothing to do with your and Ronald's personal lives. And I know you know that," he tried to reason with her. She paused. She knew he was right, but it didn't stop the terrible guilt she was harboring from boiling up inside of her.

"I kissed you," she cried. She had never cried so much. Not when Dumbledore died. Not even when she thought Harry was dead.

"And I kissed you back. If you are going to take blame, then please place half of it on me. You didn't do it alone," Lupin said, his voice small. He had felt awful about the night before. Going to Hermione's place to check on her. She had been upset at work, talking about how Ron was staying out at all hours of the night. He wanted to make sure she was okay…and he might have been a little tipsy.

They kissed on that very couch, for a few long moments before Hermione pulled away and they had ignored it like it was nothing. Yet it meant everything.

Remus cringed at how he acted with Sirius and Riley. Was he not almost as guilty? Or even more so? Hermione was in a relationship, after all.

"I was lonely and scared and I've always trusted you, and I am so embarrassed," Hermione ranted. It hurt Lupin briefly that there were no feelings attached for her. Yet he couldn't place that expectation on her. He was there when she needed him. He had served a purpose.

"Please, Hermione. This will not come back to haunt you – if that is what you are worried about. Your job is safe, everything is fine," Lupin tried to console her. He knew she was thinking about those specifics, she always did.

"I don't care about my bloody job, I care about Ron!" she said, breaking into a fresh wave of tears.

Riley tossed and turned in the big, otherwise empty bed, trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep. It wasn't working. She could still hear Sirius awake behind the closed bedroom door. The light was on out there.

Sirius sat on the couch, looking at the tea leaves at the bottom of his glass. There was a time when he and Remus and James would have laughed about what it meant. Tonight he pushed all meaning of anything out of his mind. He couldn't afford to be superstitious at a time like this.

He knew he couldn't sleep either. And he didn't want to. He had so much built up energy and adrenaline from the situation that it would be next to impossible for him to even contemplate dozing.

More than anything he wanted to sneak into his room and just lay with her. Keep her safe. Keep her warm. That was one half of him, anyway,

The other half of him wanted much naughtier, darker things, which he knew would be out of line considering everything going on. And considering his promise to Lupin.

He groaned slightly to himself. It was going to be a long, long night.

His head shot up when he heard the door to his bedroom open. And there she was, standing there timidly. Her hair was in a messy bun and some eyeliner was smeary on her lower lash line. His eyes raked down her body. To her defined collar bone, down to her full breasts in her simple black bra. Her lithe stomach stretched into little hips and then moved to the small black cotton panties she was wearing. He followed her long legs down to the ground.

He had taken a long time appraising her. So long it made her feel self-conscious and she covered herself with her arms; suddenly shy.

"You are beautiful…please don't," Sirius told her, begged her almost. He was sitting there still – frozen – gazing at her. She was giving him her version of an invitation. And he wasn't going to say no. He needed to work out his pent up frustrations and fears, but mostly, he wanted to show her that she was special and safe, and mostly – his.

For now.

**A/N: Cliffhanger, I know. But I am hoping for some awesome reviews and I can get the next part of this scene out to you right quick. You know what to do!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I want to reiterate once again that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in my story. Once again, thank you for reading and reviewing and making yourself known. It gives me so much joy to find people interested in the same things I am. Even though I do not know you personally, I like sharing this little slice of life with you. Oh, and this chapter is rated M for lots of…you know… and has a lot from Sirius' pov.**

"_You are beautiful…please don't," Sirius told her, begged her almost. He was sitting there still – frozen – gazing at her. She was giving him her version of an invitation. And he wasn't going to say no. He needed to work out his pent up frustrations and fears, but mostly, he wanted to show her that she was special and safe, and mostly – his. _

_For now._

She let her hands fall to her sides, but stood her ground. She took a sharp breath in, but it didn't steady her shaking legs. Even though they had already come to know each other in the most intimate way the other night, she was still nervous. Nothing with Sirius was static, as she was coming to learn. Everything possessed an ounce or two of mystery.

He finally stood up slowly from where he was sitting on the couch. His growing erection strained against his tight black pants as he slowly walked towards her. He took his time, if only to give him a few more seconds to think. He was repeatedly breaking his promises, the rules, everything. But he was never one to follow such guidelines in the first place.

When he was mere inches from Riley, he moved his hands low on her hips, kneading the skin there. She filled in the remaining space between them and put a hand on his chest, meeting his eyes for the first time in minutes.

"It's just sex," she whispered. She had decided that in the bedroom. _Just sex. No feelings. It had to be that way, because she was getting too emotionally attached to him. And shouldn't she really be with Harry? Not his forty-year-old godfather._

"Just…sex, kitten," Sirius replied, swallowing the hurt that welled up inside of him. _Since when did this little witch want only sex? Hadn't she cuddled up to him when they slept together? Looked at him differently? Maybe she was being reasonable._ Maybe all it needed to be with him was just sex too.

After that was settled between them, a few silent seconds passed and then Sirius grabbed the back of her head and pressed her face to his. They met in a deep, fiery kiss._ If that's the way she wants it, then that is the way she will have it_ Sirius thought.

His thumb and forefinger twisted on the side of her black panties and with a quick, forceful tug; they were ripped right off and he threw them carelessly onto the floor. She let out a little squeal, not expecting that, but Sirius wasn't about to wait around for her to recover from every little thing that he did. No.

He needed to have her, and he needed to have her now.

With one hand, he undid his pants buttons and with the other hand he pressed her body close to his. When he was finished preparing, he used the other free hand to then scoop Riley up by the bum and carry her.

Her legs locked around his waist and he debated where he wanted to go. Bedroom? _No – too intimate._

He pushed her up against the hallway wall instead. Her back hit the cool surface harshly and he leveled her, their eyes meeting. He was happy to see the same amount of lust and desire burning there in her eyes as he was sure was in his.

_Just sex._

He unhooked the back of her bra and didn't bother to carefully slip the straps off her shoulders. He instead made quick work of it with too similar rips and threw that to the floor as well. He kneaded her breasts in his hand roughly, moving back and forth from one to the other. He gave her nipples a tweak and saw how instantly she responded. He kissed her again, hungrily, and maneuvered he pants off deftly. He was just in his boxer briefs, black, and tight around his erection. He pressed up against her. She was wet.

_Just treat it like every other fuck Sirius, it isn't that big of a deal…_

He couldn't stop his mind from chattering away. He wished there was some sort of spell to silence his brain. He tugged down his briefs, stroked himself a few times, then dove a finger into her wetness. They locked eyes again. And then he shoved himself inside of her.

It was fast, and dirty, and animalistic. They moved off-synch from each other. Just grunts, no moans. No names, nothing but the most basic of sounds. He spanked her and pushed her against the wall in a new position, letting her down from behind held. He pushed her there, her back to him and took her from behind. He couldn't bear to look at her. He had seen the scared girl in her come out a few seconds ago, and he didn't want to feel guilty.

_Just sex._

He fucked her hard, until he came inside of her. He didn't know if she did or not, and he didn't really care. He wanted to be as far away from her as humanely possible and yet it was his job to stay with her and protect her.

The truth of the matter was that he was hurt that all she wanted him for was sex. A way to pass the time. And here he was trying to control himself and be noble because he was developing feelings for the bloody girl and she went and crushed that.

When he slipped out of her, Riley stood very still against the wall for a moment and then turned around to face Sirius. He was already getting dressed again. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Get some sleep," he told her, in the most serious, unaffected tone he could manage. He picked up his pants off the floor and walked away from her, into his guest bedroom and shut the door with a slam.

He threw himself on the guest bed.

_What the bloody hell have I done? I've ruined her…_

Sirius had seen the light of innocence leave Riley's eyes. He would never forget it. He could have so easily made love to her, shown her that he wanted her, that it didn't have to be just a fuck. But her three little words had sent him over the edge. He let his pride get in the way. He screwed her brains out like some girl he would have paid for, and he didn't give a damn if she was happy. It was the most selfish thing he had done in a long while. In the last few weeks, Riley's constant presence in his life at the ministry had softened him. It had made him believe in innocence and the possibility of love again. She was so bright and pure in the beginning, and he had just seen all that die after the rough way he had treated her. If they were going to do it like _that_ again, he wanted it to be because she was turned on by it, not because he was being an arse. But he figured they probably wouldn't ever be doing anything again.

Now she would be hardened like him. And he hated that he did that to her.

The selfish, immature prat in him was rearing its ugly head. He knew Remus would be so disappointed. When he let his thoughts finally quiet, he heard soft sniffles coming from down the hall.

She was…crying.

Hermione woke the next morning and rubbed her eyes. Salt from her tears had built up there and it took a few blinks for her to see like normal again. She realized that she had fallen asleep on the couch, and the unbearable sadness that Ron was gone hit her like a ton of bricks. She slowly rose and felt sore, realizing she had slept in the most awkward position.

When she stood up she saw that Lupin was asleep on the floor on the other side of the room. He had taken some linens from the closet and made himself what looked to be the most uncomfortable sleeping space in the world. But there he was, his back turned towards her – asleep.

He had kept his promise. He had left her alone. She felt relieved, and also a little sad that she had yelled at him so harshly. It was the guilt inside of her. It wasn't his fault.

She then noticed the noise, the tapping on the door. She looked through the small hole in the door and noticed an owl. It wasn't out of the ordinary, considering their entire apartment complex was filled with wizards – but usually all of her owls went to the office. And they never came at the crack of dawn.

She hastily opened the door and grabbed the letter from the agitated black owl. He flew out the always open side window on their floor of the building, left open for the creatures. She tore into the letter; the outside was addressed to her in Ron's messy scrawl.

Mione –

I'm sorry but I had to leave. I just can't take it anymore, being around you. You suffocate me. You make me feel inferior to you, and I don't want to be a part of the little group anymore. After all, four is a crowd. I no longer want to be in this relationship anymore. I'm going to travel and figure out my life. I've told my parents and my brothers and sister. It was nice knowing you.

Ron

Hermione read it over four times, just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or still dreaming. She slapped herself hard on the arm and found that she was very much awake, in a living nightmare. She broke into a fresh wave of tears and this woke Lupin up. After a groggy glance around, he stumbled up to her side, his hair turned up in all which ways. He read the letter over her shoulder and finally took it from her shaking hand.

She walked to her bedroom and closed the door. A few moments after she did, Harry appeared with a loud crack in the apartment. He looked just as upset, but wasn't crying.

"We got something similar. The Weasley's are a wreck. I don't understand it Lupin, it doesn't explain…."

"The blood, I know," the older man finished. Something was wrong. This wasn't like Ron. Hermione would know that if she wasn't too hurt over the awful things he had written about her.

"How's she?" Harry asked, hearing her sobs from behind the closed door.

"Par for the course, let's see if we can't sort this out, shall we?" Lupin said, trying to remain as calm as he could. They dealt with things similar like this all the time. Missing wizards and witches, bizarre notes. But it had never felt so urgent, so scary, as when it was happening within them.

Sirius was nervous. He had plated some breakfast he had whipped up on a tray and was going to bring it to Riley. He was glad she hadn't locked the door when he opened it gingerly and found her sleeping still. Her back as towards him and he could see the sheets rising and falling with her slow breaths. It seemed so wrong to wake her. But he needed to apologize.

He set the food down on the bedside table and crawled up onto the bed, moving next to her. She felt the disturbance and he let her work her way into the land of the living. When she came to, her eyes fluttered open softly and the first thing they met were his. She turned over to face him, and then she frowned.

"Good morning little witch, I brought you some breakfast," Sirius gestured to the plate: his peace offering. She didn't bite.

"Riley we need to talk love," he continued, he kept his voice smooth, soft, and as charming as he could. She barely moved a muscle in her face, keeping it stony.

"Are you sore?" he asked finally and this made her nod. He would be surprised if she wasn't after what he had put her nearly virgin body through. He quickly cast a pain-reliving charm and he could see her muscles visibly relax as she sunk into the bed more comfortable.

"I want to go home, I want to go to my apartment," Riley murmured. She looked scared of him and sad too. It pained Sirius to see her eyes have too much hurt in them. He wondered what his looked like to her.

"Riley…. You can't go home," he told her, and he knew, seeing the tears start to well up again that he had to tell her, "Your apartment was trashed. Neville and Draco found dark wizards going through your things, searching for something, Riley….the ministry has been getting threats for a month now. Someone wants you dead. I just found out the other day. Harry doesn't even know. It's complicated…" he rushed everything out, not meeting her eyes. He expected her to jump up and hex him, or yell at him, or something.

She just laid there, looking at him with her large eyes. She seemed defeated.

"That explains a lot," she said. It wasn't sarcastic, it was lifeless, "This is why Ron's gone too?"

"I would bet my life on it," Sirius answered her back. She took a moment and just breathed. He watched her body rise and fall again under the sheets.

"Why do they want me? Is it because Harry loves me?" she asked, her voice sounded sleepy, unbelieving, like she was in a stupor. Sirius looked shocked.

"He…told..how did you know?" Sirius asked curiously.

"He did tell me actually, yesterday, at the ministry…right before Lupin sent him and Hermione home. I threw up instead of giving him a proper answer. I feel awful. I didn't have time to think," Riley said, she was becoming a little more emotional now, remembering.

"And how do you feel about it now? How do you feel about Harry?" he asked, his heart was thrumming against the walls of his chest.

"I…I don't know. When you and I first kissed I only did it because I was jealous of him and Cho…you were right. But since then…I've developed…well…things have gotten complicated. That's why I told you 'just sex' last night. I'm scared. I'm scared I will like you and…" Riley fumbled for the words. Sirius answered her by placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry I took it so literally love. Truth be told, I've kind of fallen a bit for you, and when you said that – well, I thought I had interpreted everything wrong," he told her. He felt awful, but was glad it was a misunderstanding. He laid down on the bed, moving closer to her. He held her hand in his.

"I don't know what to do Sirius. I've never been so unsure and scared," she said candidly. She wasn't the type of girl to cry helpless or damsel-in-distress, but she felt she could trust him. He squeezed her hand tighter.

"Take your time thinking about us. We have to figure out the bigger picture and we won't have much time to think about anything more. Talk to Harry when you can. But think about what you really, truly want," Sirius told her, it was the best advice he could give. And at the moment, he was more worried about her personal safety than winning her affections – although that was a close second.

"Did they find it… it the apartment…did they find it?" Riley asked suddenly, nervous. She sat bolt upright and started dressing, "Oh Merlin…oh no…." she groaned.

"What is it Riley? What did you have?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this extra long chappie! Please review and I will love you forever, well, I already do, but more so! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for reading and for those of you that review, thank you so much! I see you all lurking out there…go ahead and tell me what you think! This originally was planned to be an OC/Harry story. Up until now it's mostly been OC/Sirius, and in this chapter…well, you'll see. I haven't quite made up my mind yet either! So weigh in after you've read **

**Also, there is a large time shift here and I will be marking space breaks like this 'oo0oo' so that you know when pov/setting is being changed etc. Thanks! Xox Rileypotter**

**2 Months Later**

"Oh Merlin Harry we are going to be late for work," Riley groaned. She whipped the down comforter off of her naked body and scrambled for her overnight bag, changing quickly in a cream colored blouse and simple black slacks. She shrugged her work robes on over and quickly magicked her hair into something somewhat resembling normal. The look on her face made Harry laugh.

He was still lounging in bed, his arms crossed behind his head and resting against the headboard. He was grinning ear to ear watching her dress. Last night had been the second time they had slept together. And it had been amazing.

"I don't mind. I'm content right here…besides, if you hadn't kept me up till all hours of the night, we would have woken up in plenty of time," he smiled. A blush crept up Riley's cheeks as she smoothed her hair and shook her head.

"Harry James Potter get your ass out of bed and let's go!" she tried to sound stern but then ended up in a mild fit of giggles. His little goofy grin made her smirk. She briefly let her mind flick to the events of last night before grabbing her wand, "Fine then, I'll meet you there," she conceded as he finally tumbled out of bed, running a hand through his hair. She gave him one last look and then headed to the floo.

**Oo0oo Interlude oo0oo**

A lot had changed in the past two months, more than Riley herself could even believe. Immediately after Ron had sent the letter to Hermione and to his family, the threats against her stopped. And they hadn't heard a thing about his whereabouts. No owls, no mysterious break-ins, and their Auror work plummeted massively to mere petty thefts and small crimes. No crazy dark wizards, nothing. It was like it had all been a dream.

Regardless, there were still enchantments on Riley's apartment, but no guards or anything extra. Harry moved out of his place and into a spacious one bedroom loft in the heart of London. Hermione moved as well, just two blocks from the ministry. She didn't want to be anywhere in that old apartment and no one blamed her.

And as far as Riley's personal life went: even more had transpired. A week after her last talk with Sirius, she had decided that she wanted to give everything a fair shot. She was out of any sign of present danger, and she wanted more than anything to experience what it felt like to be a single girl in her early twenties. She wanted to date casually. And she had made it clear to everyone involved.

Sirius, though understanding, didn't take it well personally. He moped when she wasn't around and soon that sadness turned to hardness and he regained his usual mannerisms tenfold.

Draco and her took things slow and steady, although she still hadn't slept with him. He was the middle-ground; the mix of bad-boy and good-guy that Riley couldn't exactly figure out.

And Harry…she had finally made amends with. More than amends. They began dating and his feelings for her almost threatened to take away all of her time. But she enjoyed his company. She had wanted him first after all.

Hermione was slowly recovering from the loss of Ron. At this point, everyone assumed he was dead, or if not, didn't want to be found. She took it hard, but was beginning to slowly heal. And finally, the two girls had rekindled the friendship they hadn't had in a long while. All seemed right with their world. For the moment.

But…with dating three men that worked mere feet apart from each other daily, things were bound to get complicated again.

**Oo0oO**

"It's been much too long," Riley sighed as she sat with her best friend Hermione at the Three Broomsticks with two pints of butterbeer on the table between them. The girls both beamed at each other. It seemed their lives were finally in the clear of that horrible dark cloud that lingered over them not long ago. They took eager sips after their long day of work.

"Much," Hermione seconded, "But I'm glad for this, I have something really…pressing…to ask you,"

Riley raised one eye brow. Hermione rarely ever needed to ASK anyone anything. The girl always had all the answers, except when it came to…

"Alright who are you shagging?" Riley said bluntly and this made Hermione turn a shade of cherry that made her friend burst into giggles, proving she was right.

"Riley, no…listen…what do you think about dating older men…" she said, lowering her voice, although they were in a pretty isolated corner of the pub. This made Riley even more curious, although her stomach twanged guiltily about Sirius. Still no one knew about them.

"So he's older, ooooooh!" her friend ribbed her and now Hermione was dangerously on the verge of shutting up for good, and Riley could tell. She stopped her playing and put on her listening face.

"I think it's perfectly acceptable. You are a smart, mature witch. Why not?" Riley shrugged. It was the truth, after all.

She could visibly see Hermione breathe a sigh of relief. Her friends light brown spiral curls hung low to the table as she leaned over and whispered, "Remus asked me out…on a date…"

Riley fought hard not to spit out her gulp of butterbeer, swallowing it hard and leaving an uncomfortable lump in her throat, "Lupin?"

"Yes. I know…it's so terrible, but he's really grown on me and since Ron…well, he's been there for me," Hermione sighed, not pleased at the reaction she was getting. Riley felt awful. She knew she was being a hypocrite. She knew there now had to be perfect honesty between the two girls.

"Look 'Mione. I'm not judging you. I'm just going to tell you it's hard…from experience…" she said, hoping the smart witch would catch her drift. She did. Riley saw the dials turning. She was mentally naming off the older wizards they worked with. It obviously wasn't Remus…not Mad-Eye heavens no, most likely not Kingsley, the man was too busy…

"Oh good Merlin youare shagging Sirius!" Hermione said in a half shocked whisper and half giggle. The girls held hands, almost giddily and squealed a bit, in the way girls do when they share something with each other that is of utmost secrecy.

"I am…oh 'Mione we have so much catching up to do!" she smiled at her friend. She was glad she wasn't alone. They promised each other not to tell anyone else with just a look, before Hermione dived in.

"Is he amazing in bed? I've always wondered," she asked scandalously and Riley gave a slow, self-satisfactory nod.

"He's down-right flawless," Riley blushed. It was true. She couldn't attest from Draco—yet, but between Harry and his godfather, the older man had him beat.

Hermione's face then turned into a frown, "Poor Harry…does he know?"

"Gods no…it would kill him. But I don't see Sirius as much as I used to. He's been…distant. I am just trying to see what I like. I haven't experimented in the same way you have…" Riley sighed.

"You could hardly call missionary at 9 pm three times a week with the same man experimentation," Hermione shook her head, "I think we both need to spread our wings a little,"

"So you don't think I'm a harlot for sleeping with two…maybe three men?" Riley blushed. Hermione looked as if she was going to faint.

"You're going to sleep with Draco too? Oh Merlin's beard Riley…" Hermione laughed and her friend smirked at how well the brunette caught on. They hadn't talked like this in ages and the girl knew all of her ardors. She blushed wondering if it was that obvious.

"Just tread lightly, but I don't judge you, if anything, I'm dead jealous!" Hermione assured the red-head. "And you don't think it's weird I want to date my ex-professor?" Hermione asked; back down into her embarrassed whisper.

"Not at all. But only if I get to hear every detail," Riley made her promise. The girls swore on it, then continued drinking, laughing at their intended escapades.

**Oo0oO**

"How are you and Riley?" Remus Lupin asked as he and his animagus friend sat and drank expensive firewhiskey and played wizards' chess in the latter's apartment. Sirius moved a pawn, took a large sip, and then sat back in the comfortable armchair. He was reluctant to answer, and the former Professor could tell.

"Oh, you know…"

"I actually haven't the slightest clue Pads," Lupin challenged him, taking one of his rooks.

"She's driving me bloody fucking insane, she is," Sirius spat out, looked angry with himself, then finished off his glass.

"Why's that?" Lupin asked as one eye brow rose on his scarred face. He always kept his calm when Sirius overreacted, it was the only way he knew how to diffuse him.

"Wants to date…casually…I know she's with my godson constantly. The two of them have certainly passed the 'just friends' level. I know she hasn't called it quits with Malfoy either. I don't.."

"She's young Sirius. She's confused. Look at all that took place a few months ago. Now she has the time to explore. Let her. Don't you see how happy she is at work? She's doing what she wants," Lupin explained reasonably but Sirius wouldn't have any of it.

"_I_ do what _I_ want. Not her. She should want _me_," he argued.

"You have the maturity level of a sixteen year old boy. I always say that Azkaban emotionally retarded you…" Lupin went on, trying to diagnose his friend. This sent Sirius into a fit. He pouted and stopped playing chess.

"Screw that bloody witch, I don't want anything to do with her!" he roared, standing up from his chair and pacing around the house. He seriously considered turning into his dog form so his thoughts would be simpler and wouldn't hurt him so much.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You are just mad that one girl has come along and changed the heart of ol' bachelor Sirius. If you are that upset, why are you sitting here with me drinking when you could be showing her why she should want to be with you?"

This made Sirius pause in his tracks. His friend was right. He was being moody and selfish, but he was angry at her. She held all the power. She was playing the field, playing the game. With blokes he knew. Whom he sat across from at the ministry. It was all too much. Too close for comfort.

"I'm here because you wanted to tell me something in person," Sirius sighed, remembering their conversation earlier in the day. Remus had seemed anxious, needing time with his best friend. Sirius happily obliged Moony.

"Oh, right…." Lupin said, suddenly shy, and unhappy that the conversation was steered back to him, "Well, it's about Hermione…."

Sirius sat down, only mildly interested but it took the sting off of thinking of Riley, "What about the little swot?"

"I want her. And that's what I wanted to ask you. If it's even worth it. Going after her, going after someone younger, someone we've known for years…."

Sirius was quiet for a moment. He didn't doubt there was chemistry between them. He had seen it grow in the last month alone. But it was a sticky situation…one he didn't love with Riley at the moment.

"I think you two could work. First, because you aren't as fucked up as I am, and second…because _she's _not dating the entire city," he said with bitterness. Lupin gave him a look that shut the dog down.

"Try it mate, what's the worst that can happen?" Sirius shrugged.

**A/N: I know this chapter is mostly re-cap/convos, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and weigh in on who you want Riley with! Do you think Hermione and Lupin are a good match?**


	15. A Werewolf and a Slytherin

**A/N: Hello again! Glad to see you all so soon. I realized I haven't been titling my chapters, so I will start from now on, to give you a little heads up on what is going to be happening. In case you haven't guessed…things are going to start getting really complicated really fast! Love you all! Back to the regular format.**

"I hate this bloody, stupid, ridiculous…."

"Sirius, please!" Riley whispered to the older man. She was embarrassed at his mumblings. Sometimes she felt like she had to take care of him. They were sitting in on the trial of a wizard who had used a polyjuice potion to try and steal from Gringotts. He hadn't even made it two steps into the door. It was pointless work – but the Ministry liked to have some Aurors in the dungeons on trials like this, just in case.

Riley surveyed the bumbling, shaking man in front of them. He was just a poor bloke, desperate to feed his family. She seriously doubted anyone would need their assistance, and she knew Kingsley wouldn't be hard on the man. But it was protocol. Nothing left to chance, they said.

"Wouldn't you rather be doing something more…exciting?" he asked with a wink. His face and deep tone of his voice suggested that he wasn't only talking about some thrilling mission. She reddened.

"No, I am quite content here actually. In light of recent events I am happy things are calm," she looked straight ahead so that she couldn't be taken off guard by his disarming looks. Kingsley started speaking, the trial had begun.

"Any plans tonight kitten?" Sirius leaned over and whispered in her ear. It was so soft, she knew no one else heard, but she still froze. A pleasant shock ran through her body.

"Yes," she replied quickly, turning her attention back to the questioning.

"Lighten up, you are starting to sound like Granger," he ribbed her with another charming smirk. She hated him sometimes.

"The plans aren't with you, in case you had any ideas," she said coolly, and this put him in his place. He was actually hoping for a night alone with her. They hadn't spent much real time outside the office in weeks. It was driving him slowly but surely mad.

"I guess I will just stay at home…alone…go to bed early…"he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. Kingsley shot him a backwards glance, he was being just a tad too loud.

"Old man." Riley smirked and he pretended to be hurt at her remark, but inside he loved the playful banter they could get up to when they had the chance.

"Who's the lucky bloke?" Sirius pushed, trying to mask his growing jealousy. She shrugged lightly, trying to focus on the happenings in front of her.

"Wouldn't you like to know," her reply came eventually. Sirius let out a low groan, crossed his arms over his chest, and finally shut up.

A few hours later, Riley sat in her small office that she swore was getting more cramped daily, and finished up some work. She stared across the open floorspace, about twenty feet wide to the office across from hers. Harry's. His door was ajar. She could see his messy black head bent in concentration.

An inter-office note, a little slip of parchment magicked to fly, flew into her office and landed on her desk. She opened it with excitement.

I'll pick you up at 8. Wear something sexy.

-DM

Riley blushed and folded the note. She looked out the door and around the office, in fear that the world knew everything about her personal life. In a sense…most of them did. And by most, she was mostly thinking of her partner…

She hadn't been out with Draco in a while. In truth, her and Harry were spending most of their weekends together. She didn't mind. She was falling for the guy – hard. All of the feelings she had harbored for him at Hogwarts were finally coming to light and she was enjoying it.

But something drew her to the other two men as well. The only ones who knew who they were Hermione and of course the boys themselves. Draco wasn't an idiot. But Harry chose to keep himself naïve to anything else.

She didn't blame him, and she knew that she would have to figure things out sooner than later. She couldn't keep all of them hanging. She had to start making important decisions.

She sighed. She didn't know if she had it in her to make them.

Across the office, Lupin walked into Sirius' office. The man looked like he had the worst headache in the world. Sirius didn't have to ask to know why. The full moon was tomorrow night.

"I can smell her all the way across the bloody office," Remus moaned and Sirius cocked his head to the side, curious. Lupin had heightened sense of smell all the time because of his condition, but around the full moon it got increasingly better.

"Who?"

"Riley. I can smell _her_," Remus said more knowingly and his best mate got the drift. And it angered him, terribly.

"Are you sure you are going to be able going out with Granger all jacked up on Riley's pheromones and it being so close to your furry time?" Sirius snickered. Remus shot him a scathing look.

"I'll be fine. I just thought you'd be interested to know that she's giving me a damned headache," Remus smirked and tapped the door with his long fingers before heading back out.

**Oo0oO**

"I can take you home Hermione.."

"No, Professor - Lupin - erg, Remus, I am fine. Just nervous. I haven't been on a proper date in a while," Hermione blushed. The pair were sitting in a very fancy restaurant in downtown London. She was wearing a simple royal blue dress that he thought made her look positively angelic. Lupin glanced at his clothes sadly. He always looked a little…scruffy. He decided it was time to invest in a new dinner jacket.

"Understandable," he said, a little bit of confidence regained. Their food came. The waitress gave him a slightly disgusted look as she set down his hardly cooked steak. Hermione smiled knowingly. They ate in comfortable silence for a while, small conversation flitting in and out of the ring of silverware against china.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Hermione," Lupin finally got up the courage to tell her. She flushed all the way up to her hair line.

"Th..thank you," she smiled in a surprised but happy way. She remembered how nice it was to get complimented by someone. Her heart ached a bit at the words as she remembered Ron, but she quickly pushed the thought away. He had left her, after all.

They chatted a bit about his transformation tomorrow night, and work, their hands sometimes brushing over the table and their feet sometimes daring the same. It was slow, and shy, but to be expected from two of the most reserved people. Their flirtation was so innocent it was rather cute.

"Would you like to come over for a drink?" Lupin asked as they walked out of the restaurant. He helped her slip on her coat. She hesitated, then smiled.

"I would love to."

**Oo0oO**

Riley stood in front of the floor length mirror on her closet door surveying herself. Upon Draco's vague request, she was wearing a very short, very tight black one shoulder dress. Her hair was loosely curled and fell down her back beautifully and will her tall black heels, her small form looked shapely and womanly. She smiled as she applied some light pink lipstick and almost drew out of the lines when the knock on the door made her jump.

"One minute!" she called, glancing at the clock – seven thirty – it wasn't like Draco to be early. She rushed to the door and flung it open, her face slightly falling when she saw who was on the other side.

Sirius pushed past her and into her apartment without a 'hello'. She closed the door behind him; dumbfounded, and had a hard time finding the words.

"My my, that is a sexy dress. No doubt Draco will be pleased," Sirius smirked, his wicked half-smile curling up his face. Riley couldn't have looked more stupefied if she tried.

"Inter-office correspondence is monitored by none other than yours truly, dearie," he answered her and she colored, cursing to herself mentally. She watched him as she lingered in her sitting space, with no intentions of leaving any time soon.

"Draco will be here at eight, so…thanks for stopping by…but you have to leave," she told him, walking back to her room. To her dismay she heard him behind her, following her. Apparently he was closer than she thought because a second later his arms snaked around her thin waist in the tiny dress and he placed a slow, deliberate kiss on the nape of her neck. Distracting.

"Sirius, please…" she said and he just kissed up her neck to her ear.

"You sound so cute when you beg," he growled. His hands tightened around her hips as he started walking her towards her bed. She grabbed his hands and pushed him off of her, spinning around to face him.

"I said stop," she looked at him with all seriousness. He cowered slightly under her look. He was never one for a real confrontation with an angry woman.

"I don't like sharing you," he simply said and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Well you best learn to, or stop liking me. Your choice, but that's all I can give you right now," Riley sighed, grabbing her black clutch and walking back towards the door. He followed her like a pup.

"We have twenty minutes…you can do a lot in twenty minutes…" he tried again. She didn't look amused.

"For a man who has spent the remainder of a life that wasn't in prison shagging anything with two legs, and not ever making a single commitment, I have no idea where this possessiveness is coming from. I won't play your games Black. I can give you Sunday afternoon. Take it or leave it," her hands were on her hips. She was little, but she could be a force to be reckoned with when she wanted.

"Take it," he said, eyes dark and he pushed past her and left her apartment.

A little while later Draco and Riley were standing outside of what looked like a desolate store front a little bit outside of London. Malfoy was dressed impeccably, in a perfectly tailored suit and a crisp white shirt underneath. He held Riley's hand.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"While you, Potter, and Granger stick to your pubs…I much prefer my scene, shall we?" he asked and she nodded. He led her forward, whispered a password to the door and it swung open into a dark hallway.

The longer they walked the louder thumping, sexy music sounded in their ears. Draco slipped off his jacket and handed it to one of the attendants at the entrance to possibly the most posh club Riley had ever been in. And she hadn't been in many to start with. It was filled with the most beautiful witches and wizards she had ever seen, drinking, and merrymaking, and dancing. It was…bizarre.

"Bet you never knew places like this existed. You have to know where to look…" Draco smiled proudly as he led her to a private table. There were bottles of the finest firewhiskey money could buy laid out for them. Riley was impressed, but she mostly felt out of her element. Beautiful ,leggy blonde witches in shorter dresses than Riley's came over and oohed over them, giving Draco quick kisses on either cheek. He shook hands with older wizards who appraised her with a smile.

"I've never brought a date here before, do you like it?" he asked. She couldn't help but feel special at the comment.

"Well…it is lovely, if not a bit over-the-top," she said honestly. He poured her a glass and they clinked their glasses together. And then they drank. And drank some more.

"I never talk to my bastard of a father anymore," Draco admitted drunkenly. They were both tipsy and Riley was practically on his lap, her arms around his neck, her hands in his blonde hair. She kissed his ear.

"Not even holidays or anything. Him and my mum have practically disowned me since I've become an auror, even after everything. Even though they realize Voldermort was awful. Gods Riley they're so fucked up…" Draco went on and on. He had downed practically an entire bottle himself. She wasn't quite as drunk, but she hardly wanted to talk about his family. Sure, he wasn't the little prick who made her life miserable at Hogwarts, but she also didn't want to have a candid conversation about Lucius Malfoy.

"Let's dance," Riley changed the subject. He nodded as she grabbed his hand and stumbled towards the dance floor. Between the gyrating people they found their own space and Draco pulled her closer to him, his hands tight around her waist as they began to dance. She couldn't help but be impressed. He moved well, he looked good, and he seemed to be more in his element on the floor.

He grabbed her by the face and kissed her deeply.

**Oo0oO**

"Boys!" Sirius boomed with his arms spread wide as Harry, Neville, the Twins, and Cedric all walked into his apartment later that evening. He had invited them over for drinks and some high stakes Exploding Snap games. Truthfully, he needed a guy's night…and since his best mate was out on a date, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Where's Remus?" Cedric asked.

"Getting ready for the full moon tomorrow," Sirius covered smoothly. It wasn't easy for either of them to cover their proverbial tracks, but it was possible.

They all sat down and drinks were poured, it didn't take long for them to get rowdy. Soon there was a pile of sickles on Sirius' large black dining room table and they were upping each other's antes like there was no tomorrow and the mood was comfortable and fun. It relaxed Sirius. He had thought minimally of Riley all night until now…

"Come on, you've avoided us long enough Potter. How's Hamilton in the sack?" Fred asked. The Twins had been asking him for weeks now, being the nosey twits they were. Cedric leaned forward, clearly interested. Harry's face went scarlet as Sirius sat back in his favorite old chair, placing his cards on the table in front of him.

"Brilliant," Harry answered and Neville gave a small smile. The twins let out simultaneous whoops.

"Must be a red-head thing," Cedric winked at his black-haired friend and the Twins looked like they wanted to throw up.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear about my sister," George elbowed Diggory. Harry still had a little color on his cheeks as he took a drink.

"What about you Sirius, seeing anyone you old dog?" Fred continued. Black wished those damned twins didn't need to know everything about everyone. They got that from their mother, no doubt.

"No," he replied with a small smile, his left hand clenched against the leather arm of the chair. He was still reeling from Harry's assessment of Riley in bed. Not that he disagreed or anything.

"Oh come on, there must be someone," Neville ventured. The quiet boy got much more talkative with some alcohol in him. His goofy face was all smiles.

"Not one, a shock, I know," he grinned casually, wanting eagerly to divert attention from himself. Luckily his vagueness worked a bit, and the boys went on talking about Quidditch. Sirius enjoyed his night much less after that, being that a certain girl was now the only thing he could think of.

Oo0oO

Riley gave Draco a peck on the cheek and he squeezed her hand. She didn't invite him up. They lived different lives and it was worth a few tries. But she could never be what he wanted.

"Friends?" he asked hopefully, his words still slurring together.

"Friends" she smiled. They had learned a lot about each other that night. And realized in the process that they could talk to each other candidly, and feel comfortable. But there wasn't that instant fire. It hadn't even reached a simmer.

They parted and Riley walked into her empty and dark apartment, locking the door and walking straight to her bed, not even bothering to strip off her dress. She fell onto the mattress and sighed. Part of her was relieved that Draco wasn't the one. She found him interesting and attractive, but mostly because he had always been so forbidden. She realized now that you couldn't base any semblance of a relationship on a label.

She fell asleep to thoughts of Harry and the day they would spend together tomorrow. And she was glad she only had to keep one secret from him from now on, not two.

**A/N: Please review! What did you think? Next update coming soon!**


	16. A DoubleEdged Sword

**A/N: Hello again! I am glad I have the opportunity to update again so quickly. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Once again I always love to hear your thoughts, opinions, wishes, comments, anything! I don't bite. Lots of love – rileypotter**

"Goodmorning Harry, sorry I'm not dressed yet. I overslept. Got in late last night," Riley apologized quickly as she let him into her apartment. He was dressed casually, and had a large smile on his face. She, however, was in her dress from last night and her hair was a bit of a mess.

"No worries love, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" he smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She promised him she'd be ready in a few minutes and he watched her scramble to her bathroom. She motioned for him to sit anywhere and make himself comfortable. He chose to sit on the foot of her bed, watching the sliver of her body climb into the shower through the slightly ajar door.

"Where did you and Hermione go last night?" he asked her. They were close enough to make conversation and Riley nearly dropped the soap in her hands when he mentioned Hermione. Her cover…that's right.

"Um…this club she wanted to try out downtown. Wasn't my scene," she quickly told him. Half-truth. He nodded. That explained the dress, "What did you do last night?" she quickly diverted it back to him.

"Went over to Sirius' place with the guys, had a few drinks," Harry shrugged, looking around her messy bedroom. It made him smile to notice all of her little quirks. The seashells she collected on her dresser. The chudley cannons poster in her closet - Ron and her had bonded over their favorite team often. Harry's eyes got dark. He was thoroughly surprised his best mate hadn't come back.

"Oh, Sirius? How is he?" Riley asked, trying to keep her voice sounding normal. She couldn't help but be curious as she soaped up her body.

"Evasive," Harry laughed, "We all think he's dating someone, but he won't tell."

Riley nearly had a panic attack under the hot water. She slowly started to breathe again, washing her hair as quickly as she could. She regretted her inquiry instantly. She merely wanted to enjoy the day with Harry.

"Odd," she commented simply back, finishing up her washing and turning off the water. She wrapped the towel around her and stepped out into the bathroom and then her bedroom. Harry smiled as he looked his girl up and down. Her creamy skin was peeking out under the towel and her dark auburn hair looked even darker as it fell in wet strands across her face and back.

"What are we doing today Harry? What should I put on?" she asked, heading for the closet but Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. She dropped the towel and blushed.

"I think that is fine for now," he grinned at her and she giggled, her damp body crawling on top of him as she kissed him softly. Harry made her feel so playful and she loved feeling so young and without any responsibility when he was around. It was how it should be. Easy.

"You devil, come on, where are we going?" she asked, still pressing herself on top of him. She felt him harden and she smiled in satisfaction.

"The shore. I thought you could use a trip away from all of this for the day. I have a portkey ready to go in twenty minutes," he told her and she squealed in delight. There weren't many other places she loved more than the shore. When she had visited the Weasley families' shore house, despite the unpleasant circumstances, Harry had seen Riley in a new element. She had relaxed for once. He had vowed to himself to take her back one day.

"That's amazing Harry!" she finally said, getting off of him and hurrying to her closet to find a bathing suit and something to wear over it. He smirked at her cute little bum as she got dressed and grabbed the rest of her things.

"Bring a change of clothes, we're staying the night…that's if you can…" he said, hoping she was free. She nodded quickly, stuffed some more things in her bag and they headed out. The portkey was at the end of the street. As Harry held Riley's hand he knew he could possibly hold it for the rest of his life. The thought ensnared him for a moment…both thrilling him and scaring him. It felt wonderful.

They both touched the empty plastic bottle at the same time and found themselves on the pristine shoreline, white sand under their feet and the cottage behind them. Harry watched Riley's eyes close in happiness as the salty breeze washed over her face, tangling her still damp hair.

**Oo0oO**

"All you did was kiss her?" Sirius said incredulously to his best mate Remus as they sat across from each other in the corner of the Leaky. Lupin shot him a scathing look. He only had a few hours till his change and he was not to be reckoned with.

"Unlike you, it is possible for me to control myself around a beautiful woman," he countered. Sirius rolled his eyes back childishly.

"Sure, it's obviously possible. But why would you want to?"

"I value Hermione, and her feelings. We can take our time," Remus replied.

"That's a crock of lovey-dovey shit. Moony you are starting to sound like James used to. Like a little love-sick wolf pup!"

"I'd much rather be a gentleman than what you are doing…" the werewolf shrugged, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"What Riley and I have is complicated. But it's a lot better than a few awkward kisses and some fourth- year pawing."

"Why do you think Riley's been ignoring you Sirius? Because all you want to do is fuck her…" Sirius raised a protesting eyebrow to him but he continued, "And yes, I say fuck, because that's what you do Sirius. I am starting to think you are incapable of making love to a woman. Ever. For Merlins' sake Potter treats the girl like a bloody princess. All you want to do is get into her panties," Remus finished crassly, but Sirius couldn't speak for a moment. He knew his friend was sort of right.

"I make love to Riley…" he quickly corrected.

"Fine Pads, it's not like I am there to judge, but it's a little hard to believe when you never seem to want her for anything else. That's all you talk about to me. And I think I know you better than anyone."

"It's not like we can go out. What if someone saw us together," Sirius was beginning to lose his patience. He usually got this way when backed into a corner, and when he knew he was wrong.

"I took Hermione out to dinner last night. No problems whatsoever," his friend smiled sardonically back at him, tipping his glass and pouring the remainder of the frothy beer down his throat. He watched the clock carefully.

Sirius realized that Riley had been ignoring and rejecting all of his sexual advances all week. Maybe Lupin was right…maybe she wanted more.

"I'm not the commitment type. I thought I was for half a second with her. I mean, I really like the witch, but I don't know. I don't think I could manage."

"Sometimes I truly wonder why we are friends," Lupin smiled, only half serious; "I haven't seen your eye wander once all night. That has to say something."

"There's no one worth half a damn besides you and me in here and you sodding well know it," Sirius fired back, scanning the pub for a good looking girl just in case. He came up empty handed.

"You aren't as young as you used to be Pads, you should thank your lucky stars someone as beautiful as Riley gives you the time of day," he nodded, pleased with his own advice. He fished around in his tattered pants pockets for some knuts.

Sirius was silent. He leaned back in his seat and downed the last of his mead.

**Oo0oO**

Harry and Riley were lying on their own private beach, catching the last delicious rays of sunlight that afternoon. The picnic lunch Harry made was lying beside them, almost all eaten up, and they held hands as they looked up at the sparse clouds and the unnaturally blue sky. Riley hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time.

"I can't believe this," Harry murmured. She sat up and turned to lean over him, pushing some of his black hair off his forehead and lovingly touching his scar.

"Can't believe what Harry?"

"You. And me. And this, working out the way it is," he said with a smile on his face. She could tell he was hiding something behind it.

"Well it is a little hard to believe. I think we stuck ourselves as best mates for so long that that was all we could ever really be. And then you started dating and I didn't. And then all you wanted was to be single and not worry about anything. And then Cho…and now…" Riley rambled. She did this when she was nervous, and wasn't sure what to say, or how it was going to go. She saw something in his eyes that made her a tiny bit anxious.

"Riley, we need to talk about something really important," he said suddenly, sitting up from the blanket and grasping her hand tightly. Her eyes squinted in worry and her full lips frowned a bit.

"I just want it to be us."

"But it is just us, Harry. Here, and everything. We spend a lot of time together, I thought everything was going really well," she said, her stomach twisting into a knowing knot.

"Yes, it is but…I want it to go further. I want you to be my girlfriend. I really do, more than anything," he said with the sweetest look on his face and Riley gripped his hand tighter, smiling. And then she was drawn back to earth – Sirius.

"I…I've always wanted that, since Hogwarts, but it can't be exclusive right now, I need some more time…"

"Why not Riley? Who else is it? You won't tell me….I know you see someone every once in a while…I, well, to be honest I don't like it very much. Not after all of this time has passed," he said, clearly upset. She noticed how cute his voice got when he became like this, how insistent he was. It killed her a little inside too.

"I'm going to end it with him Harry, I promise, he's just…persuasive sometimes and hard to deal with," she admitted. The look in his eye became hollow and dark.

"I'll gladly tell him for you,"

"NO! No…that's okay. I was going to talk to him tomorrow. Tell him. I just can't promise you anything until I break that off, alright?" Riley said quickly. She had to. She didn't want to lose the best thing that had happened to her over his stupid godfather. She knew she had to finally say no.

Harry leaned over and kissed her passionately. She could feel the relief in him as he relaxed around her, his arms hugging her close, tenderly. She felt butterflies in her stomach. The thought of being his girlfriend…officially…excited her to no end. Harry Potter's girlfriend. She was finally good enough, pretty enough, he actually wanted her. It was almost too much to take in.

"Why don't we finish this inside?" Harry asked; his voice a little bit lower and she gladly agreed. They left their stuff there and ran back to the cottage, holding hands and laughing eagerly.

**Oo0oO**

"You're late kitten," Sirius said, not looking up from his book as she walked into his apartment. He left the door unlocked for her and she rolled her eyes at his greeting. _Not even two seconds in the door and he's already pissing me off, this should be easy_ she thought.

"Last time I checked, I don't run on your watch Sirius," she told him, setting her things down on the small table by the door and walking over to join him on the couch. She was slightly tanner from her day at the shore and flushed with happiness. It had been a lovely overnighter. A perfect morning this morning with Harry. She was giddy.

"You look radiant, I don't want to know why, do I?" he asked, setting down his book and surveying her. She did indeed look happy and beautiful. He was jealous of whoever made her look like that. He had a more than sneaking feeling it was his godson.

"About that Sirius… we have to talk…" Riley began but he grabbed her hand and stood up with her.

"We can talk later, we are late for our plans, come come," he smirked at her and she looked more than a little confused as she grabbed her purse again in her hand and they walked outside. He pulled her close to his chest and with a 'pop' they were gone. They re-appeared in an empty alley, and he walked quickly with her, and when they rounded the corner Riley recognized where they were. They walked into the National Gallery and Riley's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. This was one of her favorite muggle places in the world. And she was here, with Sirius, and they were being led into her favorite part of the gallery – the room with the Gainsborough's and the rest of the English School paintings. The man seemed to be well acquainted with Sirius and there was a small candlelit table in the center of the room. Far away from the valuable paintings of course, but set with lovely looking food and completely closed to them.

Sirius pulled out Riley's chair for her as the man gave him a wary eye and left the pair alone, hovering right outside their realm of sight. She still looked dumbfounded.

"I can be romantic, don't look so surprised," Sirius knocked her out of her stupor. She could hardly believe she was having a private dinner in a room with some of her favorite works of art – with Sirius of all people.

"I didn't know you liked art," she mumbled, taking a small bite of food. It was heavenly_. Of course_, she thought.

"I'll show you my private collection when we get back. I have a Manet, two Degas' and a Hogarth, among many others," he smiled, happy to have her attention. He had never seen the girl so speechless before.

"How did you know 'Mr. and Mrs. Andrews' was my favorite painting?" she asked, still mystified, having dinner right in front of the masterpiece.

"I saw the little framed one you keep by your desk at work," he shrugged nonchalantly, digging into his meal. She looked at the couple in the painting. Looking so bored and yet so happy in their calm. It enchanted her how relationships could be so dual-edged.

"I would have pegged you for more of a Titian girl myself. Classic, beautiful, refined, all the things you are," he said. He was complimenting her with abandon. She hadn't stopped blushing. She sipped the wine and noticed it was good. _Probably ridiculously expensive_. It hit her then - the amount of money this had cost. She didn't like it when people threw stupid amounts of money around. And she certainly didn't like it when it was on her.

"This is too much Sirius, thank you but…"

"I don't want to hear it. You are a lovely girl and I should be treating you as you deserve. It's nothing. I like art, you like art. We both need to have dinner…" he joked a bit. It calmed her. She locked eyes with him and took her time looking at him. His hair was growing out more now, a little messy looking but intriguing. He was wearing a dark black dinner jacket, a black tie, and dark fitted jeans. She felt a little underdressed in the pink sundress she had come home from the cottage in. She should have been in a ball gown or something, to have the privilege to sit in this room.

"How did you manage this?"

"Not everyone that works here is a muggle love, I have some friends in high places that owe me some favors," he winked at her. She was certainly flattered by the fact that he had taken the time to do something she liked. That not many people knew she liked either. Muggle art. The fascination had started early on at Hogwarts with her, when she took Muggle studies. She collected small prints when she could but never had the chance to visit museums often.

"Sirius…"

"Please Riley, I like you, alright? I want to show that to you," he finished. His tone made it clear that he didn't want to hear another word out of her about it. He had been seriously thinking of what Remus said to him. He couldn't just use her as a toy. He didn't know how long this domestic streak of his would last, but he was going to ride it.

She nodded, smiling thankfully and finishing her delicious meal. They held hands across the table and Harry was momentarily pushed from her mind.

**A/N: Damn Sirius and his tricks what do you guys think? Sound off in reviews. Don't worry, nothing is set in stone, plenty more of this story left!**


	17. A Hard Realization

**A/N: Hello again loves! You guys have been so amazing, there are so many of you checking out and reading this story! So thanks for stopping by! I don't own any of JK's characters. Just Riley, and my plot . Oh and this chapter is rated absolutely M for language and sex. Read at your own risk.**

"Sirius…this is…." Riley looked around his apartment, stunned. The place was dark except for the ambient glow of hundreds of candles with never-ending flames. There were some roses on the table. And some chocolate. Sirius hardly knew what to get a girl, so he went with the standard issue date type of things. He swept her in the door and closed it quickly behind him as she surveyed the romantic scene. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You like it? Good. Leave those on," he motioned to her high heels, "There's something on my bed for you. Change into it. Call me when you're ready," Sirius ordered her. It was authoritative and she didn't hesitate. She scrambled to his master suite and closed the door behind her. Sirius walked to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of his fifty year old firewhiskey for the occasion and tossed it back like a shot.

In Sirius' bedroom Riley found a red, expensive looking bag. She cringed at the thought of more money being tossed at her, but opened it anyway. Her face nearly turned the color of her dark red hair. A lacy black bra and panty set. Her size. And scandalously lacking in the fabric department. She inhaled sharply.

_Shit. Shit shit shit_. She unzipped her dress but kept on her heels as per his request and slipped into the naughty lingerie. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _This was all just a big to-do for sex, wasn't it?_ Her subconscious was rapid-firing. _Harry…I need to stop this. I need to._

She caught a glimpse of herself in his mirror and then turned fully around. The bra and panties fit her just right. They hugged the curves of her creamy skin and she felt beautiful, truly beautiful, and confident. She didn't feel that often.

_Just once more. Good-bye sex. One last time. _

She closed her eyes, wishing she would stop warring with herself, but it felt wrong. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach. Sirius just looked at her like he was hungry for a piece of meat. And she was that piece of meat.

_Why do I do this? Why do I like him?_

She moved the bag to a chair and took a deep breath, "I'm ready," she said a little louder than normal. She heard his footsteps, and then the door opened.

Sirius felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He looked at Riley, standing off to the side of his bed wearing the black lingerie he bought for her. His eyes trailed down her body and ended at her high heels.

_You are a pervert, Sirius._ He shook his head from the thought. He didn't care. She looked willing enough. There was a small, but nervous smile on her face. He broke the intense eye-lock they were in and stripped off his jacket, then shirt. He threw them haphazardly on the floor and walked towards her.

"You look gorgeous," he grinned, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. She kept her distance for a split second, and then fell towards his chest, closing the gap.

"How did you know my size," she asked curiously and he couldn't help but laugh. Ever the inquisitor.

"Experience and a lucky guess," he rumbled. This made her heart sink. He did this often…

"We really should talk…" she said, looking up into his eyes. He pushed a strand of deep auburn out of her face and behind her ear. He ignored her plea. He kissed her hard instead. And kept kissing her until she surrendered under his lips. He nipped at hers slightly, and gave her ass a light swat. She yelped a little bit, but she seemed pleased enough. He grinned as he kissed her, he might get what he wanted, he thought.

"Turn around, put your hands on the bed," he told her, whispering it into her ear before kissing it and then trailing his kisses down her neck as she turned in his arms, now facing away from him. She leaned over the bed, which was already ridiculously tall and plush and about waist high. She spread her legs a bit and placed her hands the way he wanted them. She heard him groan appreciatively. She felt dirty, but she wanted him so badly she couldn't help herself.

He bent himself over her, kissing down her spine and tugging down her panties as he finished undressing himself. She kept her position and she visibly tensed when she felt his body envelop her. She didn't know what to expect. She felt vulnerable. He grabbed her by the hair gently at first, then a bit harder as he took her.

**Oo0oO**

"Lupin…I know it's late but….Hermione?" Harry stood, stunned, in Remus Lupin's sitting room of his apartment. Him and Hermione were sitting by his conjured fire reading books. It was so…mundane and yet so…not normal.

"Harry, what is the matter?" Lupin asked quickly, taking off his glasses. Hermione blushed. She hadn't exactly planned on telling her friend for a bit longer. Luckily he didn't seem too upset about them, more about something else.

"Riley's not at her apartment. It's really late for a Sunday and she's not at the Burrow, and she's not with either of you, obviously…I think she might be with _Draco_," he said his name darkly, "but that's only a guess."

The pair put their novels down and exchanged knowing looks. Hermione was quick to offer up something.

"You know I think her and Tonks went out for dinner. They must have gotten a drink and stayed late. In fact, I'm positive that's what it is. She told me earlier," Hermione lied, and surprised at herself, she sounded utterly convincing. Harry visibly relaxed.

"Right…makes sense, wow I feel like a prat…it's just, with the whole Ro—er, _thing_. I just worry, still," he mumbled. Hermione gave him a reassuring look, trying to tell him she wasn't too sad about Ron: that she was healing. He nodded back.

"So um…you two?"

"Harry, Hermione and I share many interests," he motioned to the library of books surrounding them, "We are simply getting to know each other better."

It was vague. But he hadn't caught them in the throes of love-making. Not that they were or ever had yet. But Harry was thankful for the simple explanation.

"Right, sorry for the interruption. See you tomorrow night…oh, and at work," he grinned. With a crack he disappeared as quickly as he had come. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Hermione asked.

"Intervention?"

"Precisely," she nodded curtly. They stood up, held hands and apparated to Sirius' place.

They knocked quickly, but there was no answer. Hermione rapped again, harder. Nothing. She tried the door and to their surprise it opened at her touch.

The smell hit Remus immediately. It was potent. The smell of sex everywhere. Hermione had spent all day with him nursing him back to health with chocolate and companionship after his change last night. His werewolf senses were still there. It took days for the strongest effects to wane.

Hermione started to walk forward, but Remus stopped her, "They are currently indisposed. Let's be polite," he said, "Sirius! You have company!"

In his room, Sirius and Riley were on round two when they heard the unwelcome voices clearly inside the place.

"Fuck!" he groaned and winced as he unwillingly separated from her. She rolled over onto her back on the bed breathlessly, "Put a robe on," he said absently as he slipped his jeans back on. Riley stumbled into her lingerie, the closest thing at hand – and then into a red silk robe hanging on the bathroom door. They walked out into the living room together, sheepishly.

Remus' headache got instantly worse. He exchanged one more meaningful look with Hermione and they split. Hermione grabbed Sirius by the arm and led him back into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it magically. Lupin beckoned Riley to sit with him in the living room.

"That is my best friend in the entire fucking world Sirius Black and I will not have you going around _using_ her!" Hermione spat at him, mad at herself for using such distasteful language, but she couldn't help it.

"I didn't know the swot cussed," he grinned, like nothing was wrong. She turned on him quickly, wand raised.

"Say that to my face one more time so help me…"

"Calm down Granger, what makes you think I'm using her," Sirius asked, genuinely interested.

"Girls talk. Not that she's said anything bad…but she's only talked about one thing. And the candles…and the roses…Sirius for Merlin's sake how fucking cliché can you be? It's been a while since you two started things, and it should be more than this by now," Hermione raged. Harry meant the world to her. The hurt she had seen in his eyes tonight when he thought Riley was out with another man…it killed her. Harry loved Riley, and she needed to champion that. She wanted to.

"I took her to dinner," Sirius tried to get a word in edge-wise but Hermione paced back and forth, looking at the clothes strewn across the floor, the messy bed, Sirius' half-clothed body. It had been all fun and games to talk about his sexcapades over some butterbeers – but seeing it, she didn't like it. She felt protective over Riley, and she didn't trust him. Liked him as a wizard and a person, but didn't trust him with her friend's heart.

"Are you in love with her?"

"What? Good God Hermione….."

"I didn't think so," her mouth formed a straight line, "If you hurt her, I couldn't possibly bear it. When are you going to tell Harry? Huh?"

Sirius was silent. He ran his fingers through his hair again and again before speaking.

"I don't know Hermione. I wasn't thinking…"

"That's right, you weren't! Do you know how much she trusts you? Implicitly. She's told me. I know everything Sirius, don't think I don't…." she warned, "and I also know everything about her and Harry and I can honestly say I am happy that the two of you haven't hung out in a while because you are a terrible influence!"

She almost felt embarrassed about being a mother-hen on Sirius right now, but not embarrassed enough.

In the living room, Lupin and Riley were having a much different, much quieter conversation.

"Was he rough with you?" Lupin cocked his head to the side as he looked at Riley. He felt bad for her, protective. He had always liked the girl. She had been a good student in his classes, was a good Auror, and a nice friend to have.

"A little," she said. It was clear she was nervous and embarrassed. She thought about how Sirius pulled her hair and fucked her a little too hard for her liking. She shuddered as she thought about it. It truly was just a fuck.

"He can be like that…" Lupin frowned. His voice was low. That was half the reason he had moved out of his shared place with him. He didn't like the disaster trail Sirius left in his wake.

"It's fine…"

"No. Riley it isn't. He scares you, I can tell."

"Only tonight…I don't know…maybe…." She started and then she began to tear up. He patted her knee but it didn't help, "He's so possessive but I don't think he even feels anything for me…"

Lupin sat and let her let it out. It had to have been cathartic for her. She seemed so confused at everything. He could vaguely hear Hermione giving Sirius what for in the bedroom. He smirked a bit. And then it hit him, as he looked at Riley, everything fell into place.

Sirius and himself had been best mates for years and years, since their first moments on the Hogwarts Express. He knew everything about the animagus. And now he knew why he was so attracted to Riley, why he was so hell bent on having her over Harry.

It was because she was just like Lily.

The resemblance wasn't precise – Riley had much darker hair, no smattering of freckles. But she had big green eyes like Lily, and her personality had always reminded Lupin of Harry's mom. Feisty, stubborn, witty, charming.

At Hogwarts Sirius had seen Lily first. Wanted Lily first. But James beat him out. He always held a bit of a torch for her. It was an ego blow. And now it was like he was getting a second chance.

"Riley…I'm so sorry," Lupin interjected. It wasn't like he could tell the poor girl, she would be traumatized, "Sirius cares for you, this I know. But it isn't in a healthy way…"

"I care about him…" she said, but once the words left her mouth, she wasn't sure if they held much meaning. She had cared about him. She lusted for him. But tonight…she saw right through him, despite how badly she wanted to feel like a grown up, bad-ass, big girl in her black panties.

"I know sweetheart, but you need space," he warned her. He felt a strong fatherly attachment to her at that moment, looking at her tear-stained cheeks. He called for Hermione and she immediately came through Sirius' bedroom door with Black following sulkily behind her.

"Take Riley back to her place. Stay with her. Have some wine or something," Lupin asked of her and the brown haired witch nodded, taking her friend by the arm, throwing the dirtiest look she could muster up at Sirius, and they dissapparated.

Lupin stood tall, squarely facing his best friend. The other man looked defeated and he flopped on the couch carelessly.

"You are one seriously fucked-up man, Pads," Lupin said. It wasn't harsh, it was sad, his voice full of sympathy. Sirius looked up at Lupin and he could see in his friends' eyes a knowledge that scared him.

"She wants it."

"No, she wants _more_." Lupin finished.

"She's bloody in love with Harry…can't I just have this one small thing?" Sirius asked, frustrated.

"No, it's not a small thing. What are you going to do? Draw up a contract with your godson that allows her visiting hours on weekends for a quick shag? Do you even hear yourself? This has to stop. I looked the other way because of my feelings for Hermione, and because you are my best mate, but I can take away everything Sirius, don't think I won't," Lupin's voice got low and threatening. Sirius sat up straight, and finally listened. This got his attention.

"I told you not to touch her. You did. I trusted you. And you ensnare this poor innocent girl with your charm and your fucking candles!" Lupin growled.

"She's not that innocent Moony," Sirius replied, dark-eyed. The werewolf looked about to bite his friends' head off.

"You do realize you are treated her like a common whore. Buying her things and expecting sex. She feels obligated Sirius! She isn't used to this. She's bloody nineteen years old. She's in love with Harry, your godson. Accept it!"

"Then why does she keep coming back?" Sirius asked. Lupin sighed.

"I see the look in her eyes. She thinks she can change you. Every woman does. But they can't. You'll always be like this…"

"Watch it wolfy…"

"Listen, I'm sorry Laura died and I'm sorry Serena did too, but Riley is NOT Lily Evans. She never will be. She's Riley," Lupin said. His tone was clipped and deathly serious. He had said horrible but true things. He knew Sirius was hurt that every single woman he had fallen in love with was dead by Voldemort. And Riley almost was killed in a similar vein. It had to hurt. But he was living in a false fantasy he couldn't have.

Enough was enough, Lupin thought, and with a crack he was gone.

**A/N: Intense, I know! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter…the Weasley Monday night dinner is ahead…how will things go?**


	18. A Dinner to Remember

**A/N: Hey guys! One last chapter before I get on a plane and fly home. Leave me reviews so I have something to smile about when I get off the plane. Because planes scare me and such. I hope you guys like this story so far and thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to choose my story to read, and for sticking with it. I am awed by you guys!**

"_Lily, come on…come here love…"_

"_We can't Sirius, just let it alone."_

_Sirius pulled her back towards him, holding her hand tightly. The red-head giggled her sweet laugh. It seemed to be in slow motion, Lily, smiling and trying to break away from him playfully._

"_I love that you are so stubborn." Sirius smiled at her._

"_James loves it too," her voice took on a new tone, a sad one. She pushed away hard now as they walked down the hazy hallway on the second floor of Hogwarts. Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets._

"_But you're curious about me, right?" his eyes met hers. All he could see were her big green eyes, appraising him, judging him, wondering._

"_Always have been. But back there, it was just a kiss Sirius, you know it's not like that with us. I gotta go, James is waiting…" she shrugged, starting to walk in the opposite direction. _

"_Lily wait…"_

"Lily wait…" Sirius murmured and sat upright in his bed, panting hard. He ran his hands through his longer hair that was awkwardly growing out and he blinked a few times in the dark. When his eyes adjusted and his heart rate finally slowed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just a dream…" he told himself, but he hadn't had a dream like that in a while. He had before. For years and years. In Azkaban, and before as well. It wasn't until tonight, when Lupin had made everything heart-breakingly clear to him that he had thought of Lily Evans consciously in a long time. And now subconsciously. He shook his head.

"Damn it, this is not good," he grumbled, pushing the sheets off of his half-naked body. He fumbled for his wand and with a quick flick he lit up his apartment. He didn't think he would be able to sleep the rest of the night. He walked slowly out to the kitchen, debated on making himself some tea, and then decided against it. He stood there, looking bewildered and lost for a second, before resigning himself to his favorite armchair to think.

His thin body sank into the leather, littered with tattoos and scars and marks. A roadmap of an interesting and hard life, little memories , and big moments. Everything.

He couldn't believe how things had changed. A few months ago he had looked at Riley and had begun to fall for her in an innocent way. The way he felt about her was not characteristic for him. He was in awe of her bravery, her talent, and her drive. She had to work for it, but she proved herself every day to them at the Ministry, and he couldn't have been prouder to take her as his partner.

_That dissolved quickly_, he frowned to himself.

It had then become all about the game. Cat and mouse. She played it sweet, and then sexy, and finally he lost control of himself and broke every rule. He remembered the moment distinctly. And thinking back on it, he realized how fucked up it was. She had been sitting there and the way she had turned her head and rolled her eyes at him struck his heart. It was a gesture that mirrored what Lily used to throw at him. It struck a chord deep within him. And that was when it was all brought back. When he started to think a little about Lily without realizing it, and a lot about Riley.

It was simple at first. He felt comfortable with the girl, as wrong as it was, and he was falling hard. And then she backed away. And he hardened. His usual tactic to guard his heart. And it had stayed. The thick shell around him was up and not planning on going anywhere. He hadn't truly made love to her for the last two months. He kept her at an arm's length, being more crass with his flirting, more calculated with his moves. It was a challenge. For his ego. Something he couldn't lose.

_And I fucked it all up, good going_…he cringed, thinking about it all.

Lupin's words replayed through his head and he wanted to dive in there and throw them out and stomp all over them. He hated how right he was. He was seriously sick. His stomach turned at the thought of what he had done. Of course he had heard Riley's whimpers when he fucked her tonight. She was scared. He saw the look in her eye right before she dissapparated with Hermione. It cut him to the core. He wasn't a man. He was a shell of one.

He had been the poor girls' first introduction to love and sex and all that came with it. She trusted him, and all this time he had been subconsciously fooling himself thinking she could be a replacement for the Lily he never got to have, and consciously trying to take her away from the godson he loved so dearly.

_I need to thank Remus for not murdering me_…he grinned for the first time in hours. He really was a very lucky man.

He knew he wasn't the right man to teach Riley about anything. What the hell did he know? He didn't know what women liked or wanted or needed. He knew about money, and lineage, and charm. He knew about passion sure, but only his own. Only his own needs, and desires, and quirks. He never had time or wanted to learn those about anyone else. And the few women he wanted to know in that way left him much too soon.

Everyone he truly loved was dead. Lily, Laura, Serena, James, Albus, even Pete, countless friends from the Order. Harry nearly died. Ron was probably dead. Riley had threats against her life. What did it even matter?

He threw his head back against the chair, trying to get rid of the horrible memories, past and present in his head. And slowly, he drifted back asleep from the exhaustion of it all.

**Oo0oO**

"Good morning Neville," Riley nodded to her friend as she walked into the department the next morning. She was wearing a crisp black pencil skirt and equally smart white blouse. Her hair was pin straight and she just wore a little gloss on her lips. She looked the best she could for the night she had endured.

Her and Hermione stayed up late, sharing a bottle of wine as Riley cried to her best friend about Sirius, and life, and Harry, and how scared she was. She had cried and went to sleep, and woke up rested and over it. Not totally over it. But enough that she could smile and make her way about her Monday, acting like Riley and not the wishy-washy lunatic that had taken over her body last night. She was embarrassed of that sad and insecure girl.

"Riley!" Harry smiled a little too enthusiastically as he caught sight of her. He walked out of his office quickly and met her half-way, giving her a chaste kiss and half a hug as he surveyed for himself that she was alive and well.

"Sorry I wasn't around last night, Tonks and I…" Riley said, reciting Hermione's alibi. He seemed fine, relieved, and happy.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm excited for tonight," he said softly, squeezing her hand. Tonight was Molly's usual feast. And everyone was invited. Tonight they were going to tell the Weasley's and friends that they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Me too Harry."

"You took care of the thing…right?" he said cryptically but Riley knew he meant 'the other man'. She nodded, trying to not look at Sirius' closed office door. She figured they were as done as done could be. Nothing left to say there, really.

"Of course," she said, genuinely. No more secrets. He gave her a small but elated smile and rushed off for the day. Riley was not so eager to begin her work. That meant facing Sirius. Oh how she wished she had a different partner. Anyone, even Mad-Eye.

She caught Lupin's concerned eye as she walked past him and knocked on Sirius' door timidly. He made some sort of garbled sound so she let herself in. He was hunched over a piece of parchment, very intently reading it. It wasn't until he smelt her soft vanilla perfume that he realized it was her and he looked up.

"Good morning Hamilton. We've got a lot to do today, but I'd like to get some breakfast before we do. I didn't have a chance to eat this morning," he was all pep and grins. She was slightly taken aback. But she really had no choice to throw a tantrum here and now. She nodded.

"Great, let's go, we need to talk," he grabbed his coat and strode quickly out of the tiny office, walking a pace ahead of her. She followed, aware of both Lupin and Hermione's eyes boring into her back as she went.

When they were outside, they quickly found a small, quiet café and grabbed a table in the back. The morning rush had passed for a Monday, so they were relatively undisturbed. Sirius ordered them both pancakes and coffee. She didn't object.

"Riley, we just need to get everything cleared up about last night," he said. All business. He was sitting up straight, looking her in the eye, and speaking without much emotion. Riley noticed there wasn't that same hunger in his eyes. This calmed her a bit.

"We can't do that anymore Sirius. It's over."

_Woah, did I just say that?_ She thought to herself.

"I know Riley, and that's okay. It can't go on. I miss being your partner and working with you like we used to. I want that back. We make a great team. I can't bear to hurt you anymore emotionally, and I'm so so sorry for all that I have put you through," it was hard for him to say. His body was yelling at him, telling him NO, that he wanted her, every inch of her, but somehow the logical side was dominating him for the moment.

"Wow, great, that's what I want too. Harry and I have decided to take things to the next level. And it's just best if you and I aren't anything but friends, you know?" she could hardly believe they were having such an adult conversation.

"Of course, friends, and partners," he smiled as their pancakes came and they ate in comfortable silence together. She could hardly believe that last night she was bent over his bed in skimpy underwear. And now, it was so normal.

"That was easy," she murmured to herself. He smiled as he watched her.

"I was invited to Molly's dinner tonight. I'm coming, is that alright?" he asked.

"You don't need my permission Sirius, Molly always asks you and you always say no."

"I'm not a fan of her cooking," Sirius blushed a bit. He was the only man in the world who hated the fattening puddings and things she made. Riley's mouth hung open.

"Lies! She's the best cook…"

"I know…but I wouldn't look this good if I ate her food every Monday night now would I?" he asked. His casual, Sirius charm was back. She was happy. It was all so very normal.

They finished, split the check, and went back to work.

**Oo0oO**

"You ready?" Harry asked Riley as they stood outside the Burrow holding hands. Most of their friends knew they were dating. But this was making it official. This was bringing on the Molly Weasley wave of hugs and coos and kisses. This was it.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she grinned back and they knocked on the door. It was the first dinner Molly had had since Ron went missing, and this was a big deal. Fred answered the door and welcomed them in. Everyone was there. Lupin, Tonks, the Twins, Charlie, Bill and Fleur, Cedric, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione. All of them were milling about the warm, happy house. Arthur was setting the table, and no doubt Molly was in the kitchen. The smell was divine.

They walked in without much fanfare, but their clasped hands caught Ginny's attention not long after. The spunky red-head squealed her head off, jumping up and down and hugging Riley until she thought she might suffocate.

"I knew it I just KNEW it!" Ginny grinned. Cedric gave Harry a clap on the back. It was a chain reaction from then on. And it was mere seconds before Molly was out of the kitchen and smothering Harry.

"Harry dear! Riley…OH oh oh, this is wonderful you two!" she cooed, pinched cheeks were galore; hugs were not in short supply. It felt like a celebration. But the sadness of Ron's lack of presence was still there. It hovered over all of them. Dampening the cheerful air, but only slightly.

Riley was beaming, holding Harry's hand with pride, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world. Everyone heartily approved. And she felt welcomed into the 'couple's club'. She felt like one of them. She had the same sickening smile on her face that Luna had when her and Neville were close. It all made sense.

Hermione, on the other hand, felt sufficiently awkward. She wanted to badly to grab Remus' hand and raise it high in the air and say "Look! Look at us!" but she knew she couldn't. They had shown up separately, because she knew if she came with a date, Molly would be so sad. She loved Ron and her together, and the wound was still fresh. Hermione felt so guilty.

Arthur was standing and talking with Tonks and Lupin. Hermione watched them from her chair in the family room, watched Tonks flirting ever so slightly with Remus. Arthur sensed it, giving Lupin little ribs about it. It made Hermione's stomach hurt. She turned away.

Riley was talking to Fleur near the kitchen when he caught her eye. There he was, Sirius Black, standing in the doorway, looking so damn casual. She lost her train of thought when she heard Arthur greet him with surprise. Molly once again left her enchanted spoons to stir the pots and welcomed the Auror in.

"Tsk tsk Black you never come around. I thought you had fallen off the face of the earth!" Molly said, faux harshly and his charming laugh filled the room. Fleur had to repeat what she said for Riley to snap out of it and pay attention to her again.

Something pulled at her. And she hated him for it. It wasn't love or anything, maybe a hint of lust still…but mostly confusion that he had been so fine to give her up this morning. Hadn't he been so possessive of her before? And then it was just "okay, we're done" with no fight from him. It was so bizarre.

Dinner was almost ready when Sirius caught her eye for a moment. He smirked at her, and walked over to her and Harry, who were standing together and talking softly about their day.

"Happy for you too, really," he grinned. Harry seemed over the moon at the blessing from his Godfather.

"Thanks, we are too," Riley replied. The edge in her voice was noticeable enough for Harry to give her a strange look. She couldn't help it. She saw the look in Sirius' eyes. The one that wasn't there this morning…

Sirius looked about to say something when Molly called them all for dinner. Riley grabbed Harry's hand and sat down with him. Soon everyone was seated and helping themselves to her delicious meal. Much to Riley's displeasure, Sirius was sitting on Harry's other side. Shooting her looks as he cautiously picked at his meal.

"In case you all haven't noticed. Riley and I have made it official. She's my lovely, wonderful girlfriend," Harry announced when the meal was winding down. Everyone repeated their kind congratulations, or clapped. Everyone was all smiles as they held hands above the table. Riley noticed Sirius set his fork down with an exaggerated clank.

"I don't want to interrupt your moment, but since we are making announcements…" Bill suddenly beamed, speaking up, "Fleur and I are expecting!"

"It's a girl!" Fleur added and Molly screamed in joy, nearly knocking her plate off the table when she heard the last bit. Harry gave Riley's hand a squeeze.

"Mum…" Ginny started. She looked like she wanted to say something as well, but Cedric shot her a scathing look. The red-head sat back in her chair, pouting.

Hermione gave Lupin a sad look. The celebrations were everywhere. Riley excused herself. She felt horrifically sick all of a sudden. She made her way to the guest bathroom just in time before she threw up violently.

**A/N: Wow, a lot going on! Please leave me some reviews I love love love them! Hate to beg, but they would make my day!**


	19. And Baby Makes Three?

**A/N: How are all of you! I am pleased to see I have some new followers (hey and thanks!) and my dear old friends as well who have been leaving the kindest reviews. Thanks again for reading. Once again I do not own HP.**

"Riley, gracious, are you okay?" Hermione's hand was over her mouth and the girl looked up at her best friend, utterly embarrassed. She nodded and quickly got rid of the mess she made.

_Ugh gross_, she thought, shaking her head. She felt better instantly, but she had been throwing up periodically over the last few days. She thought it was just a little bug or something.

"I'm okay," she replied, getting to her feet. She was happy to see that Harry hadn't come after her or Sirius either. A look at Hermione and the girl was quick to confirm.

"Everyone's too busy hugging Fleur, no one knows you are gone," she nods. Remus appeared at Hermione's side and Riley's stomach churned once again. _Oh great…_

"Could we have a private conversation upstairs Riley?" he asked and she nodded, all nerves as she moved her shaky legs out of the guest bath and up the creaky stairs with him. She looked back at the dinner table below her. Harry and Sirius were in a deep conversation as the rest of them discussed baby names jovially. Riley's stomach lurched again and soon she was in Ginny's room with Remus, alone. He closed the door and locked it with a flick of his wand, casting a silencing charm on the room right after.

Riley sat on Ginny's familiar and comfortable bed, hands in her lap. _Why was it that around Remus lately she felt like she was always being scolded? Oh right_, she told herself, _because he's seen you in all manners of embarrassing positions_. She finally looked expectantly up at him.

"Riley, are you pregnant?"

Her eyes went wide and the blood left her face. She drained color so fast that Remus whipped out some chocolate from his tattered jacket pocket and handed her a piece. She still felt awful, but less like fainting.

"Pregnant? Why ever would…. Oh…" she said, realizing she had thrown up with no reason to. Molly's cooking certainly wasn't the culprit.

"You sure?"

"Certain, I mean, I think it's just a little stomach bug," she nodded, although her pulse was racing. _Was she? Could she be?_

"I'm just worried about you. I know we talked to Sirius, but tonight he seems…" Lupin's voice trailed off. Riley felt the same thing emanating from her partner. He flip-flopped back and forth quicker than she could keep up with.

"I know. Odd. I don't think I am, we've done the spell, every time…._oh_…" her eyes widened again. There was one time she didn't think to do it. Maybe he had? She wasn't thinking that night – two months ago. And she had been feeling sick for what, a week now? And she hadn't….

"When was your last period?" Remus asked, as embarrassed as she felt inside.

"Lupin!"

"I'm sorry, but I need to know…."

"I don't know…a month or so ago, I guess I'm late, about a week and a half." She paled again and nibbled on the rest of the chocolate. This was not looking good.

"When did you and Harry start…" oh this was getting much too personal for her liking. She really wished Hermione had stayed.

"Remus it wouldn't be his," she said darkly. All was understood. It had to have been that night. She could see him trying to make calculations in his head for a moment. He was a smart man. She trusted him.

"You need to see a doctor tomorrow, and find out, I can take you to St. Mungo's myself if you want," he sighed. She squirmed.

"Why would you do that? Why are you helping me? I clearly fucked up and I can take care of this myself," she said, but she was on the verge of tears.

"I wan't…_we_ want to help you because we know Sirius won't. And you aren't to tell Harry until you go to the doctor, is that understood? You can't tell anyone," Lupin reiterated. He sighed inwardly. He knew there was still something out there, some sort of threat. He had discussed it with Hermione, Neville, and Draco until he was blue in the face. The pieces just didn't add up…and if they found out she was with child…

"We? You and Hermione?" she asked. He nodded, "Well I have to ask Sirius if he did the spell the night that I think it might have happened. I need to know."

His mouth made a hard line. He was considering it, although he knew his friend well enough to know he would go ballistic at the thought of a baby Sirius running around.

"Maybe, but we will be with you. I don't trust him right now. Riley, I thought you were good for him in the beginning. But he's not good for you. We will work this out, I promise," he said. His voice had softened, and he walked over and patted her on the back. There was a knock and Lupin unlocked the door. Hermione snuck in a reclosed it. She looked flushed, and worried.

"Are you?"

"I don't know, I'll go and see about it in the morning. I need to talk to Sirius," Riley repeated anxiously to Hermione who just nodded.

"Harry's looking for you, we best go back downstairs," she warned and the three of them stopped their conversation and made their way back down to the living room. Everyone was still talking loudly and happily. Except for Sirius, who was sulking in a corner, and Harry who was sitting alone on one of the over-stuffed chairs. When Riley joined him he looked relieved.

"Where did you go?"

"Girl stuff," she said cryptically and he didn't push it, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Sirius and I were just talking, catching up, but we don't always see eye-to-eye on certain things," Harry managed a laugh and Riley was curious to know more. 

"What type of things?" she pressed on but he didn't elaborate. He said it didn't matter. This worried her, as did the nearly murderous expression Sirius shot her across the room when she searched for his eyes. It literally scared her. He looked frantic. How in the world could she tell him about a baby now?

"Come with me, let's have a moment alone," Harry finally grinned and took her hand, leading her out into the large, fairy-lit back yard. Riley had fond memories of the pick-up Quidditch games they would play out here in the summer time. They walked along the little path holding hands, enjoying quiet that was rare at the Weasley household.

"Fine! I'll get rid of the damn thing if it bothers you so badly!"

Harry and Riley both froze. The voice was coming from over the rose hedge that fenced in the patio from the rest of the backyard. It was Ginny's voice. The couple exchanged looks in the dark and stopped to listen, curiously.

"It doesn't bother me! But how can we tell your Mum and Dad about it? They'd kill me! We aren't Bill and Fleur, we aren't married!" it was Cedric's voice that answered her. Riley tried to retain a gasp.

"But Ced, we wanted this. We're going to get married, aren't we?" her voice was small and hopeful, not the usual feisty Ginny. Harry squeezed Riley's hand. He looked very concerned.

"Eventually, Ginny, I can't do this right now," Cedric said, his voice low and cool. They heard the patio door open and then shut.

"So much for a romantic moment alone, huh?" Harry tried to make best of the situation and what they just heard. It didn't help Riley, who was feeling even worse. Ginny and Fleur and maybe her were all pregnant? At least THEY might be having the babies they wanted…

"We can still fix it," Riley snapped back into reality, trying to sound alluring, and pulled Harry closer to her in the dark. They kissed softly for a moment and she ran her fingers through his messy hair. He pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss. She tried to push everything bad out of her mind and just focus on her and her boyfriend. It was a nice thing to think, that she was taken. That she was Harry's.

"Stay over tonight," his voice was a whisper. It was so sweet and tender, Riley almost melted under it. She wanted to, badly, but she knew she would be distracted and scared the whole night with her current predicament. And she had to talk to Sirius.

"Tomorrow night? I just need some sleep, I'm so exhausted," she lied. But it was one he believed. He knew Riley usually took some time for herself during the week, and she had been busy lately. He acquiesced, and then kissed her softly on the lips before taking her hand and leading her back inside.

When they entered the warm house once again, they noticed the crowd had thinned considerably. It was late, and Tonks, Neville, Luna and Sirius were gone. The twins were asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Cedric had left.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Harry asked. She paused, and gave a weary look to Hermione and Lupin who seemed to be able to read her mind.

"Um, I'm alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, kissing him again. Harry went off to say his goodbye's to the Weasley's and Riley rushed over to her protectors for the night.

"I'm going straight to Sirius'. Don't follow me," she warned.

"We have to Riley…" Hermione said softly.

"Geez, you two. Then wait outside. If I need anything I'll let you know."

"I'll be able to hear everything," Lupin said, even quieter. _Of course he would_. She groaned. They were like two over-bearing parents.

Riley said her own goodbyes, left the house and apparated to Sirius' front door.

**Oo0oO**

He answered within half a second, and she scooted in, closing it quickly. She knew the sneaks weren't far behind. Didn't they trust her?

_I don't trust myself_, she thought.

"What was with you tonight?" Riley jumped right in. It was easy for her to fight with him. She took her fear and turned it into anger.

"It wasn't an easy night for me, Riley," he said. Low, darkly. It intimidated her. He looked like he was on a precipice ready to jump. Into what, she didn't know.

"I didn't appreciate you sighing and throwing your silverware around at dinner, nor do I appreciate you getting into fights with my boyfriend!" Riley said loudly. The use of 'boyfriend' threw them both off for a second. She was happily surprised, he was angrier.

"I had every right to. Just because we are only friends and everything with us is done, doesn't mean I'm thrilled about it alright?" Sirius growled, "And I was fighting with him because I think he's making a hasty decision!"

She raised an eye brow at him. What in the world was he talking about?

"He wants to marry you Riley. He's very serious about it. You are _the one_," his voice was even deeper. And almost bitter. She couldn't move. It was as if all the air had left her lungs.

_His wife_, _Harry Potter's wife_. Sure, she had fantasized about it multiple times. But this took her by surprise. She felt herself smiling.

"Of course, I KNEW you would want it," Sirius tossed his head back in frustration.

"I'm not saying we are going to run off and get married tomorrow Sirius. I'm just as shocked as you are. Why was he telling you?" she asked.

"Because he wanted my opinion," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"And…what did you say?"

"I said he was making a mistake. It was much too soon. Unless he knocked you up," Sirius laughed. A loud, boyish laugh. Riley closed her eyes and tried not to vomit again. This was too much.

"Sirius…we need to…"

"You two are young. Besides, marriage isn't everything!" Sirius continued. He ranted on about how relationships fail every day. It was clear to Riley that he was deeply hurt and saddened and bitter. But now wasn't the time to re-hash his past.

"Sirius did you do the spell? Did you do the contraceptive spell the night against…." She blushed and directed her eyes over to the wall where he had taken her very forcefully. The night things changed between them.

He stopped his pacing and looked at her as if she had two heads.

"No….that's not my job," he said slowly. His sheer arrogance made her queasy. She heard noises outside his door_. Lupin…oh no_.

"Did you bring_ THEM_?" Sirius raised his voice at her and she shuddered, but nodded. He calmed down a bit, but then continued to pace. Lupin hadn't come crashing through the door, so she figured things were okay, for now.

"You're sure?" Riley asked again.

"I'm bloody positive, does this mean you think you're…?" Sirius looked at her, looked right through her.

"Yes, I, I might be. I'm going to check it out in the morning. But I wanted to ask you," she looked at him, all big eyes and lower lip pout. This time, completely un-sexual.

"Bloody hell," he breathed, "Well. I said no. So if that's all then…" he tried to shoo her out.

"Sirius? Really? I come here to tell you I might be pregnant with your baby and that's all you can say? You truly are an ass," her eyes pricked with tears. She grabbed her small bag and turned to leave.

She only took two steps when Sirius' strong hands were on her shoulders, turning her around to face him as he pulled her into a searing kiss. It didn't last long. Riley pushed him away fiercely, tears now streaming down her face. Lupin and Hermione walked in at that precise moment.

"Alright, time to go. Enough of this," Hermione took Riley gently, leading her outside.

"Oh here comes the werewolf to save the day, once again," Sirius sneered sarcastically.

"You shouldn't even have the privilege to talk. And I can make that happen Pads," Lupin shot him a dangerous look before helping the crying Riley out the door.

**A/N: So much drama! Do you really think Riley is pregnant? Thanks for reading! You know what to do…see that box down there… yeah, perfect **


	20. Changes

**A/N: Two chapters in one day? My my! I hope you thank me with reviews! And don't get too freaked out okay? This is still a Harry story. I've changed it officially on my story profile. So there Don't panic…just yet.**

Riley sat on the table in the doctor's office at St. Mungo's. She was only wearing her white button down and some pale blue knickers, waiting for the nurse to come back in with the results of her blood and pee tests. She wanted to be extra certain, she told the nurse frantically, who 'tut tutted' her and wasn't speaking much besides that.

Lupin had asked to go with her, to the point of practically begging. She could see he was worried about her, but she hardly wanted to show up at St. Mungo's with a familiar wizard who wasn't her potential child's father. That would be all sorts of embarrassing.

She looked out the small window onto the busy London street. She could see where the secret entrance to the Ministry was, and she was dreading going back to work. Hermione was covering for her, but Sirius knew where she was and made it clear to her that he wanted to know as soon as possible.

She thought about Harry sitting at his desk, in wonderful oblivion. She wished she could be him right now, and felt so guilty that she was trying to start something very special and real with him and she kept running into a very shaggy, charming roadblock. She groaned, rubbing her legs to keep the goose pimples as bay.

The nurse finally came bustling back in, all no-nonsense.

"Well?"

"You're pregnant, Miss Hamilton." She said with no expression as she filled out some charts. Riley felt like she was plummeting into a very long, dark hole.

"There must be some mistake…"

"No mistake miss, after all, you wanted to be 'extra certain'" she said, looking up at the young red-haired witch on the table, "Look, I don't advise this, but if you are that upset I can set you up with an appointment to have it taken care of," she told Riley in a mere whisper.

Riley considered, her hand on her still normal stomach. She had felt very sick this morning, but despite the news, she felt okay right now.

"NO! No, sorry, I want it. I want to keep it," she replied after a few seconds passed. The nurse nodded, almost relieved as she went through a drawer and handed Riley some vitamins and supplements to take.

"Congratulations Miss Hamilton," the nurse said before leaving, finally showing a tad bit of emotion. When she was gone, Riley slipped on her black trousers and her sensible flats. She had given up even the pretense of heels around Sirius as of late. And now, she figured she probably shouldn't exhaust herself with a baby on the way… _a baby_.

She walked as if in a daze to the desk, and they made an appointment for her in a week, to actually see the little baby wizard or witch inside of her. She was 7 weeks along. It made sense. Sirius was the father. She stopped and got some coffee outside of the entrance to the Ministry. Looking down at her shirt, she noticed it was a bit tight in the stomach area, but nothing much. She was still rail thin. _Probably because I'm throwing up everything I'm eating now that it's really hit_… she mused.

Riley made her way slowly up through the Ministry and to their department. She stopped by Harry's desk and gave him a quick good morning and a sweet kiss. She was falling in love with the man. Regardless of the little thing in her tummy, she was going to try her best to make it work with Harry. She just had to figure out how.

As she walked into her office, she was aware that three pairs of eyes were watching her for any type of expression. She had decided in the elevator what she was going to do, and she was using every muscle in her face to make her plan work.

Lupin was the first to crack. She knew he would be. He stood by her open door anxiously until she acknowledged him at last.

"Riley…what is it? Did you even go?" he was stern.

"I'm not Remus. No baby. I have a lot to do, please," she told him, looking him in the eye. She let him look at her, to try and decipher if she was lying or not. She tried her best, and at last he seemed assured. Lupin cast a sideways glance over to Sirius who didn't move. Hermione stopped holding her breath. Riley could hear the audible sigh across the room.

"Very well," Lupin said gruffly, going back to his work. She sank into her less than comfy chair and tried to focus. Her hand rested protectively on her belly. Sirius' or not, she wanted the damn thing. The feeling had come immediately after the nurse spoke the words. This morning, she dreaded and hated the thought that Sirius might have done this to her. Now, it wasn't even about him. It was about her, and she didn't want any one bugging her about it until it was noticeable. This gave her around 2 weeks if she was careful. That seemed to be enough time to figure out a plan, after all; she was highly resourceful when she had to be.

_In two weeks' time you might have to say good bye to Harry, and ask Sirius for child support_…. Riley frowned. She did not like that option. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Sirius popped a grateful face into her office, "Ready to roll, love?" he asked.

"Mhmm, and we need to talk about your nicknames for me," she said, getting up and following him out of the office. She gave Harry a small wave good-bye.

"You don't like them?" he faux-pouted.

"Not since things have changed between us," she looked up at him in the elevator ride downward. He just grinned like the puppy he was.

"Not kitten either?"

"Too sexual and you know it," she rolled her eyes. _Can you imagine what this baby is going to act like Riley? Her brain was indeed very angry with her._

"Well then what would you like me to call you?"

"Just Riley of course."

"That's boring…you know.."

"Why did you kiss me last night? I thought we were over this no matter what?" She asked, catching her breath after they had apparated to the Scottish countryside. _Stupid errands, out of harm's way, petty crimes._ She sighed at how boring the say would be.

"Something came over me. I don't know. No one's ever told me they were pregnant with my child before," he said, his voice was soft and reverent. It was one of the few times Riley had heard him like that.

"That you know of you bastard…" she giggled. It made her feel better to tease them as they walked into the tiny town.

"Ha Ha very funny Hamilton," he smirked, "But you are going to have to at least let me touch your stomach, when it grows, if I can't kiss you…"

"Sirius, I told you I'm not…"

"And I know you are lying, _love_," he grinned, emphasizing the last word. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him, her eyes looking at him in disbelief.

"I followed you in my dog form," he shrugged, "You were too high strung to notice me outside of St. Mungo's. I saw the look on your face when you came out, and the way you held you hand over your belly. I knew you'd lie to keep me off your back."

_How was he right? How did he bloody know?_

"Seven weeks." She mumbled and turned to start walking down the lane again. He walked with her in silence for a while. They were both lost in thought.

"I don't like that I made a baby with you on such an awful night," Riley grimaced, remembering. He had been so cold, no love, no tenderness. It had been quick and almost painful, not like the times before. And he had left her to cry alone.

"Me either," he murmured. _At least they were on the same page about one thing._

"Sirius, what am I supposed to do with this?" she pointed at her belly, "What about Harry?" she was frantic, looking up at the older man in such grief. He had never seen her quite so young looking. He remembered the very first time he met her, outside of Azkaban, when her and Harry, and Hermione had rescued him and carried him off on Buckbeak. He hadn't given her anything but a glance then. He didn't have time to worry about a little auburn haired girl clinging to his Godson, looking scared shitless of him.

She looked like that little girl right now.

He embraced her in his arms and hugged her for a long time, kissing the top of her head. They stayed that way for a long time, ignoring the work to be done, ignoring the world.

She was very very angry at him. She nearly hated the man. But he was the only one who really knew, and so she let him hold her until she didn't feel like crying anymore. He wiped her eyes with his thumbs quickly.

"Do you want me to tell Harry?" he offered, and the name shot through her like a stunning spell. She wished this were his baby so badly.

"No, I have to. I'll figure it out. I promise," she said, but they were both unsure if she really, truly meant it.

"Listen, Riley, I'm sorry for being such an arse…"

"You are only partially forgiven, Black," she gave him a half-smile. He could tell she was a million miles away in thought. He briefly thought of the day Lily told him she was pregnant with Harry. How he had wished it was his baby inside of her. And now…here Riley was with his baby…

_Don't go there Sirius, stop…_he had to will himself to stop thinking about it. But he concentrated on how she walked instead. It was like she was suddenly aware that there was life inside of her. She was cautious.

**Oo0oO**

"Tomorrow night, we will be doing rounds at Hogwarts. McGonagall thinks someone's infiltrated the castle. She's noticed small things. I don't discount her. And that's why I'm bringing along Riley," Lupin said gravely to Draco and Hermione who were standing with him behind his closed office doors.

"Bait," Draco whispered. He didn't like it in the least bit.

"Unfortunately, yes. But she should be in no danger. She can hold her own, and we will be ready. If something, Merlin forbid, does happen to her I need you to follow my instructions very clearly, understood?" he says. He lays out a detailed map of the castle. Hermione notices it look like a more intricate copy of the Marauder's' Map.

Their intense conversation was interrupted by a rap at the door. It was Tonks and Lupin left the room, standing a few yards away in a whispered conversation with her.

"Do you think he knows something we don't?" Draco asked, running his hand through his slick-backed blonde hair.

"He always knows something we don't, that's what concerns me," she gave him a weak smile in return.

**Oo0oO**

"I want to see it today!"

"Sirius, the nurse said next week. C'mon we have to get back to the Ministry," Riley begged him. The last thing she wanted was to be spread eagled in stirrups with Sirius Black in the room. But he had gotten it in his head that he needed to see the little thing.

"You have no idea what kind of strings I can pull do you? And besides, you should be able to pull all the strings you want to! You're part of the Golden Group. You saved the modern wizarding world and all that too, you know…"

"Wrong, I was always just the shy red-head in the back and you know it. I can think of another red-head that did much more than myself…."

"Well, I don't care what you say, but if you insist you did nothing, then you were the looks of the organization." He winked at her, pulling her into the hospital and up to the floor for normal health concerns and not dragon bites or wrongly cast spells. The healers here were not as much of in a hurry as they were downstairs. Sirius sauntered over to the counter, whispered something to the witch there, who blushed and promptly took them back to a room. She told Riley to strip down to just her panties and that she would be back in a second.

Riley paused as Sirius stood there.

"What? I'm the father of this child and it's not anything I haven't already seen," he said, with a slight growl to his voice. She stripped off her shirt and pants and situated herself on the table. Luckily Sirius wasn't paying much attention to her; he was looking around the room at pictures of little babies.

The nurse popped back in, the one who examined Riley earlier.

"Oh Miss Hamilton, back with the father I see. You certainly chose a…erm…winner," the older witch said, impervious to Sirius' charm. Riley started giggling.

"Watch it." He sulked. She took the back of her wand and pressed it to Riley's belly. An image of the tiny thing came floating in midair above her stomach. They both gasped a bit. The growing baby had a head, and little flippers for feet and hands. It was…real.

"Oh Merlin, Riley…" Sirius choked out. She couldn't even speak.

"Everything looks well. Can't tell the sex yet," she said, keeping the wand on her belly for a few seconds more before pulling away, "All is well. Make sure she eats, Mr. Black. She's not the weight she should be."

He nodded and she left. Riley kept quiet as she dressed.

"You wish it wasn't mine, don't you." He asked sadly. She nodded apologetically.

"My Godson would make a better father than I would, anyhow."

"Don't say that," she scolded him, buttoning her pants, "Thanks for wanting to see this, Sirius. I'm glad you aren't too mad at me."

"Just get married to Harry, pass it off as his. If you do it now, it could work…" Sirius said, suddenly frantic. He looked helpless and out of control.

"No. I would rather Harry leave me and be with an honest witch than lie to him. I want to have my own child with him one day. Doubt that will happen now, but I will not lie to him," she said with finality to her voice. She was dead serious.

**A/N: Keep Calm and… Leave a Review! Haha**


	21. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and new follows and favorites! The fact that my little story could be one of your favorites blows my mind! My sincere thanks! Also, this chapter deals with a touchy subject, so please be advised. The first part of this chapter is going to focus on some of the other couples in the story and then we will move back to our favorites! Enjoy **

"Cedric, she's really upset. Please just go home. You'll stress her more, she needs rest!" Hermione stood in front of the copper-haired, tall wizard. He look pained, hearing Ginny's screams and cries from her bedroom. Riley was in there with Fleur and Luna, and the Twins had promised to keep Molly distracted and out of the Burrow for the day. That was all that the potion needed, a few long and painful hours.

"I want to see my girlfriend Hermione, let GO!" he snapped at her and she nearly hexed him in response as he bolted towards her closed bedroom door. She followed him up the stairs, yelling in warning for the girls and for Ginny. It was too late, he threw open the door and saw Ginny in bed, tears streaming down her face. Riley was holding her hand and Fleur had a cold cloth to her head. Luna looked up at him in the closest thing to anger her face could make.

"Gin…no…please," he rushed to her side, kissing her forehead. Fleur slapped his hand away.

"You made her chooze dis. You spoiled brat, she lovez you!" Fleur sneered at him. He backed away. Ginny's eyes were closed in a wave of pain.

"Ced, I did this for you. I drank the potion for you. You left me because of this and I don't want to be without you," she said in between cramps and breathes. It made his heart break. Riley squeezed her hand tighter. It was a beautiful afternoon. They should have all been laughing and enjoying the sun. It nearly made Riley cry, watching Ginny. What if she had to get rid of her baby too?

"I didn't actually think you would…" he was breathless.

"Cedric, I think it's time you left her alone," Luna piped up, her voice airy and smooth. He hesitated, his face twisted in sadness at the scene before him. Hermione stood nervously by the door, ready to show him out and with one last look at Ginny, he turned and left. The small pale red-head broke into a fresh wave of tears.

"Riley, it hurts," she cried. She was young. Too young to be having to deal with this. Too young to be anything but blissfully happy.

"I know, I can feel it," Riley let her squeeze her hand even harder.

"Zere, zere, Ginny, almost finished. It's almost time…" Fleur cooed, wiping her sister-in-laws' hair. It was a secret they all would have to keep, and they loved Ginny enough to do anything for her.

"I wanted him to be the one, I thought…" Ginny choked back a tear as she clenched her teeth.

**Oo0oO**

"You do know Riley lied to us, don't you…" Remus' voice was low and steady. He was sitting on his maroon colored couch in the living room of his apartment. Hermione was in the black chair opposite him, her legs curled up under herself and sipping some tea. It was around 4:30, she had just left Ginny sleeping soundly and recovering. She would never tell Remus, of course.

"Hmm?" she asked; her mind on her friend.

"She's pregnant. I believed her at first but after watching her when she came back with Sirius, I saw her hold her stomach…" Remus looked up at Hermione, folding his copy of the Prophet down and regarding her through his glasses. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion, but she hadn't known for sure.

"That's going to make tonight much more dangerous," Hermione sighed. Tonight was the night…their rounds after midnight at Hogwarts. The proverbial 'graveyard' shift. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

"I know. But right now it's taking all of my self-restraint not to go over to Sirius' and tear him limb from limb, you heard the bastard the other night, he doesn't even care!" now his voice was bordering on violent. It was a scary thing to see Lupin mad.

"Darling, it's okay. I know Riley is going to take care of it," Hermione said, and the endearment made him soften. He put his paper down and motioned for her to join him. She got up and crawled onto his lap, and they held each other for a long time.

**Oo0oO**

"I don't understand you! You are driving me mad!"

"Me? Driving you mad? Woman, you are bloody fucking insane!" Sirius yelled back at Riley. They were alone in his apartment. It had all started as a cup of tea after work. A chance to talk about the baby in private before her shift at Hogwarts. But it had escalated into a knock-down drag-out fight. It always seemed to when they got together.

"One minute it's '_oh the precious baby'_ the next it's '_how could you be so stupid and careless with your body_'? What do you want me to do Sirius? Do you want this child or not?" she stood her ground. She was in the living room. He was standing in the adjoining kitchen. Her hands were on her hips and she stared him down.

"You need to learn to take better care of yourself…you just can't expect me to be thinking about contraceptive spells in the heat of the moment!" he raised his hands in frustration.

"Oh fucking Merlin, so help me! That's not what I asked. I asked you if you wanted this baby!" she nearly screamed. She was afraid of herself. She had gone into all-out protective mode over the little flutter in her stomach.

He paused, knowing she truly meant it. He didn't know if he could tell her, or how she would react. He walked out of the kitchen and towards her so quickly; she didn't have time to react when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.

She kneed him in the groin and he backed away, looking severely pained and pissed.

"I asked you if you wanted the damn baby, not me!" she told him. Their eyes were warring with each other. She was frightened, and felt to make sure her wand was in her back pocket. She hoped that Sirius wouldn't dare do anything to her with his baby inside of her. But she wasn't fully certain.

"Of course I want the baby," Sirius was quiet, slightly bent over and recovering.

"Why?" Riley couldn't believe her boldness. It slipped out of her. She felt the need to know and Sirius closed his eyes. This was it. The girl…no…_woman_…in front of him was carrying his child and he needed to be honest with her for once. No matter how much she hated him after, she already hated his guts anyway. Remus would murder him. He would lose everything. But he didn't have too much to lose anymore. He already lost her…

"Because when I was your age, I was in love with Harry's mum," he began, straightening and standing before her now. He looked hollow.

"Sirius, I don't understand…"

"I loved Lily Evans so much, I would have died for her. The day her and James got married was one of the saddest days of my life. I always wished we would grow old together, and have children…" he continued. She still didn't understand. She just kept shaking her head.

"When I saw you stun those wizards that night in the pub, something inside of me snapped. You remind me so much of Lily, and that night was the final straw. You are just like her. Your spirit, your smile, your eyes…"

She looked genuinely frightened now. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was too much that the tears she thought would come didn't. She was in total shock.

"You only like me because I look like Harry's mum? Sirius….oh my…I mean absolutely nothing to you…I'm just a body double…a replacement…." She could barely breathe and took a step back from him.

"It grew into so much more Riley, I'm sorry…"

"NO! Stay away from me! So every time you fucked me you were picturing _her_?" she nearly threw up. He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know if he was. The lines had become so blurred from reality for him that it scared him.

"You just want this child because you wanted Lily's? How sick are you?" she asked in horror. He still couldn't speak. He fell to his knees, "Please, Riley, I'm sorry!"

"You are Harry's God father! You were supposed to protect him, not do this! Oh my God I can't believe you!" she said, her arms around herself tightly. She thought she might fall down in a little ball of panic, but she tried to keep herself strong.

"Don't tell Harry, please, anything…"

"I would never hurt him like that. I just wish you never did either. I am so mad at myself for ever falling for you! I was so stupid!" she cried, "I have to go…" she quickly pulled out her wand and the last look she gave him would be forever etched into his brain as she disappeared.

She fell into Harry's arms the second she apparated into his little loft. He was happy to see her unexpectedly, and hugged her back, but in a few seconds he realized she was crying.

"Love, what's the matter?" he asked, tilting her chin up so that her eyes would meet his. His worst fears were confirmed, she was sobbing. He hated to see her anything but happy. He led her to his bedroom and picked her up and laid her on the freshly made bed. He lay down next to her, stroking the pool of dark hair that surrounded her face on the pillow.

"Sirius and I had a fight…" she sniffled.

"About?"

"Work stuff…" she lied. She hated that it came so easily to her. She wanted to tell him about the baby, but after what Sirius dropped on her about Lily, she needed to just take time and comprehend the matter.

"You two rarely see eye-to-eye, don't you?" he chuckled a bit. He looked at the fallen angel besides him and thanked his lucky stars. She was so beautiful, even when crying.

"Rarely is an understatement of the century," she tried to lighten up. Any time with Harry while he was still happy and not hating her was precious. She would tell him tomorrow, and she didn't want to waste these memories that would be all she would have left with her.

"Anything I can do?"

"Make love to me, Harry," she whispered, reaching to grab his hand. She wanted to show him that she loved him deeply. She wanted to feel close to him, and have him look at her in the sweet way he does before he never does again.

"Anything you want," he said breathlessly. He helped her to a sitting position and then pulled her so that she was straddling him. He locked eyes with her as his hands made their way down her shirt, unbuttoning the buttons and then slipping it over and off her shoulders. He touched her pale, soft skin and kissed her pink lips softly.

"You are so beautiful…" he whispered, "Riley…I'm in love with you."

She nearly cried. She had gotten to hear him say 'I love you'. Before everything ended.

"Harry James Potter. I love you too. I always will," she whispered and meant it more than anything. Even despite Sirius, and the baby, and all the mistakes she had and would continue to make – he would always be the man she loved, her one true love.

**Oo0oO**

"Quiet tonight…" Draco mused. Riley, Remus, and Hermione were following behind him down a third floor corridor of the castle. It was about 2:30 in the morning. Riley was grumbling, bored, and she wasn't feeling very well. She just wanted to be done with her shift, wake up, tell Harry, and have her life ruined already. Needless to say she wasn't in a very good mood.

"Very," Hermione seconded. Remus was starting to ease up and Draco and her could see it. Maybe it wasn't going to be such a stressful night after all.

"Okay, McGonagall said the disturbances were down this hallway and in the astronomy tower. Hermione and I will go up there and look around. Draco and Riley, check out this corridor," Remus instructed. Draco raised an eyebrow, but felt better. Lupin wouldn't leave them alone if he thought they were in any real danger, would he?

The pair left up the stairs and Draco and Riley continued down the dark corridor, just lit by wall sconces.

"You alright?" Draco asked her. She had seemed off all night. She shrugged and walked ahead, wand out and ready. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and she was wearing a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and black combat boots. She looked ready for a fight, and the angry look that was in her eyes all night told Draco not to mess with her tonight.

Riley left Draco behind her. She wanted some space, even if it was just a few yards, to clear her head. Walking around Hogwarts brought back a lot of memories for her. And she liked looking around at the walls and the paintings, soaking in those memories.

She lowered her wand a bit, starting to think these rounds were pointless.

"Riley, come back here…" she could here an edge in his voice. She turned around to look back at him and when she did she felt someone grip her around her shoulders and pull hard. She screamed and screamed, but they covered her mouth quickly and then murmured a silencing spell. She didn't recognize the voice. But Draco was now hazy, and she was being carried off under something. The fabric was familiar….Harry's invisibility cloak…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know this chapter is a little short, but I wanted the next one to stand alone. Please review! The story is coming to an end in a few chapters! **


	22. The Battle

**A/N: Be prepared for a very exciting chapter. Hang onto your hats! This chapter is intense and violent. You have been warned. **

_Shit shit shit, oh Merlin why is this happening… _All Riley could do was panic in her head. She couldn't scream and when she tried to struggle, the grip on her tightened. She was being carried off down the corridor, watching Draco stare in horror at her. She willed him silently to move and bloody go get help, and finally he ran off, shouting his face off. The person carrying her started to run.

She could feel the slick flowy fabric of the invisibility cloak around her, and see through its old pattern but she couldn't tell where she was being taken. From the turns they were making, she suspected somewhere near the dungeons. Whoever stole from her apartment was probably the person in the act of kidnapping her. She tried to reach her wand in her back pocket, but she realized that it was gone. It had probably fallen to the floor when whoever it was grabbed her. _Shit._

Down and down they went, down staircases and then past the dungeons. The man carrying her - and the only reason she could deduce him a man was because of his hands - opened up a passage that Riley had been in only once. It was on the Marauder's Map and she knew of it well besides her one visit.

They were going to the Shrieking Shack.

_You are stupid…Lupin will find you in half a second…_ she grinned to herself. This guy was obviously an amateur, she thought. It consoled her. But then again, the pit of her stomach told her this was more than some random whack-job. This was planned. _And maybe they wanted Remus to find her… dead. _

Then she really started to panic. She was being carried upward. Whoever was carrying her was grunting as they made their way through the passage. She didn't know how much time had passed but she could tell when they had arrived. Riley didn't have much time to devise a plan, because as soon as they were inside she was dropped brutally to the floor and the haze of the cloak was removed.

"Ron?" she breathed, and was surprised at the sound her voice made…the silencing spell had been lifted. Ron Weasley was standing before her in the dark shack, looking down at her without much expression.

"Why are you doing this to me Ron, what's going on?" she demanded, but he didn't answer. His face was dirty and his hair much longer. There was darkness in his eyes that scared her, that she never thought she would see in him. He was always so sweet.

"Make her feel it Weasley," a new voice came into the darkness. Riley's eyes were still adjusting but she could see the flash of long blonde hair, and the chilling arrogance in his lilt told her it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Her stomach turned.

"_Crucio_" Ron muttered and pointed his wand at Riley. The pain she suddenly felt was unbearable, it felt like her entire body was ripping and pulling itself in opposite directions. Her head pounded so hard she thought for sure it was leaking blood all over the dirty old floor and she clutched for her stomach, miserable that there was nothing she could do to protect the little one inside of her. It lasted only about thirty seconds, and then Lucius raised his hand for Ron to stop. Riley lay panting on the floor, tears streaming down her face as she tried to recover from the blow. She knew at that moment that Ron was under the Imperious curse. Something terrible had happened to him when he had left. _No…not left…been taken. _

A few others in Death Eater robes entered the shack and stood behind Lucius. She looked around, and hoped that Draco and Hermione and Lupin were not far behind. She didn't know if she could take another round. She managed to get onto her knees with difficulty, groaning in pain.

"You just can't give this up can you? Voldemort is dead. You couldn't ever dream of replacing him!" Riley said and this time Lucius whipped out his own wand and muttered the unforgivable curse at her. He let her writhe in pain for a few more moments on the floor before releasing her. She couldn't pick herself up that fast this time around.

"I can, and I think I'm doing a fine job, I've already converted Weasley here. Not a fan of his family, but he is a Pureblood and options are limited," his tone was condescending, but Ron wasn't in his right mind to know any better. She glared up at Lucius, Ron had backed into the shadows.

"I know all about your little tryst with the dog, Riley. I know everything you've done. And what else I know is that you aren't worthy to have his unborn child inside of you. Regardless of my distaste for the mutt…I don't believe his pureblood lineage should be tainted by a half-blood like you," Lucius spat and walked forward, giving Riley a hard kick with his boot to her chest. She screamed, sure that a few ribs were cracked. The pain radiated throughout her body.

"And I know that Harry Potter worships you as if the sun rises and sets in your eyes. Weasley here told me all about it. And I know that if I keep you here, he'll come. And I can finish what Lord Voldemort failed to do," Lucius grinned maddeningly. She cried out again. She knew that in a few moments Harry might die in front of her, and she would die too after she was used to get him here.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy things. Being by the shore with Harry, seeing his smile….anything to distract her from the pain and horror that was all around her. She couldn't see a bright light at the end of this this time. Harry was unprotected by any spell, or any horcrux inside of him. This was it.

**Oo0oO**

"What is it Sirius, it's bloody late," Harry rubbed his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. He had been dozing off to sleep when Sirius' owl had tapped on his window so loud with a note and refused to leave. The small scrap of parchment told Harry that it was urgent, and so he apparated to his God father's house as soon as he stumbled into some clothes.

"We need to talk," Sirius was sitting by the conjured fire, in his favorite black leather chair, with a small glass of firewhiskey in his hand. He looked relaxed in posture, legs loosely crossed, arms resting lightly on the chair…but his eyes were dark. Harry took a seat on the couch, still trying to orientate himself.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Harry groaned. He was not in the mood. He didn't like that Riley was off late at night at the castle. It didn't set well with him.

"No, we need to discuss something here and now before things go any further. I doubt Riley had a chance to tell you today. As you know, she was very upset. So I am going to tell you, and I want you to hear me out, wizard to wizard, man to man, friend to friend," Sirius continued. Harry was more awake now. Sirius had never spoken to him like this, and the thought was starting to eat at him. He couldn't have been more anxious.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, I'm just going to come out and say this…I've slept with Riley," he breathed and it felt like a punch to Harry's stomach. He couldn't connect it, couldn't process it. He didn't believe it.

"When…what…"

"Mostly before her and you started dating, but there was an overlap. She hasn't wanted anything to do with me since you two made it official. Harry I promise you that…" Sirius started but the more he talked, the more Harry knew that this was real. He stood up, pulling out his wand from the back pocket of his pajama bottom and pointed it at Sirius lividly. He was angry at him, and at Riley, and at the world.

"Please Harry, calm down.."

"Calm down? Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me! You knew, all along, that I have loved her and yet you sleep with her?" Harry shouted. It was intimidating, his hand quivering as he pointed the wand straight at his God father.

"I'm sorry, I am truly sorry. I was selfish and stupid and jealous…"

"How fucked up is that to be jealous of your own Godson? Huh Sirius? Answer me that, why did you do that? You can't keep it in your fucking pants?" Harry had never talked to Sirius like this. He had always respected, trusted, and loved the man. Now he was the enemy. All Harry could see was red.

"I wasn't thinking…it's my fault. I seduced her. I kept after her when she told me no…please don't blame her…"

"I do blame her. And I blame you!" he said, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He didn't know how many more words he could take before he exploded.

"Harry I have to tell you everything, Riley…she's been pregnant with my baby for seven weeks."

Sirius flew backwards and hit the wall hard. Harry had sent a pretty potent stunning curse his direction and he didn't regret it in the slightest. The look on Sirius' face when he gathered himself told Harry he knew he deserved it.

"My girlfriend is pregnant…with your baby…how fucking fantastic is that?" Harry mused; his voice was low and his words spoken through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead Harry, do your worst, we both know I deserve it," Sirius said sadly, throwing his arms open and baring his chest. In that moment, the man just wanted to be gone. He didn't know how this would ever be fixed.

"I won't. And you know it. Because I'm a better man than you'll ever be," Harry said. The word hit Sirius right in the heart, he knew they were true.

"I want you to stay away from her, and to get out of my life. I will take your baby and I will raise him as my own son and you will never, ever, be allowed to see him," Harry ground out. He didn't know if he could ever forgive Riley, but he knew there was more of a chance of that than ever forgiving Sirius.

"Riley's been taken, we have to go…now," Lupin was out of breath when he apparated into the apartment. Both of their pairs of eyes turned to the doubled over werewolf in absolute shock.

"Taken?" Harry repeated.

"I left her and Draco alone for two minutes and…" Remus looked positively sick.

"You left her ALONE?" Harry yelled, Sirius was livid too. It wasn't like Remus to be so stupid.

"I sensed everything was okay, it was literally a few minutes…" he continued.

Harry turned his wand on Lupin who raised his hands, "Fight me later Harry, I know where she is, we have to go," his voice was small now.

They took off quickly and appeared just outside of the Shrieking Shack a moment later. It hit all of them at once. Riley's bloodcurdling screams filled the surrounding air. She was being tortured and harry instantly left forward. Lupin grabbed the back of his shirt and held him there, seeing Draco and Hermione sneaking up to the shack from the other side. He figured they would take her there, and he was right.

"Sirius, stay here. I don't care what. I'm going to send Hermione over here with you. Keep her safe. I think we are dealing with purists here, and she'd be the first to die," Lupin said, a sadness in his voice. He really truly cared about the girl. Sirius nodded. Even though Riley's continued screams were ripping through his heart, he knew Lupin knew what he was talking about. If Sirius shouldn't be in there, for once in his life he had to respect that.

Lupin walked with Harry around the backside of the shack. It looked like Draco had slipped inside already and Sirius saw a figure running towards him in the darkness. It was only Hermione, who buried her face in his chest and started crying. They listened together to Riley's ongoing cries for help.

**Oo0oO**

"Father?" Draco was dumbfounded as he stepped bravely into the shack. The scene before him nearly made him lose it. Lucius was torturing Riley, who was screaming and flailing on the floor in pain. Her dark red hair was whipping everywhere as she cried for help. He saw a demented looking Ron Weasley backed into the corner. And hooded Death Eaters around them all.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Draco yelled, pulling his wand on his father. Lucius let Riley have a small reprieve as he turned to his son.

"Well, well, I thought I might be seeing you tonight. Is it everything you hoped it would be Draco? Fighting for the wrong side?" he sneered. Draco's blood ran cold. He knew he made the right decision separating himself from his parents, but he couldn't believe that they were after Riley this entire time. The thought was sickening.

"It is! And it isn't the wrong side, it's to protect the world from power hungry bastards like you!" Draco spoke up louder. Riley craned her head to look at him from the floor. She looked thankful, probably that she wasn't going to die alone.

Lucius laughed, and so did the hooded figures behind him, "Oh Draco…how wrong you are. I am just trying to help the natural order while I'm waiting to complete the Dark Lord's mission," he walked over to the panting shell of Riley on the floor and kicked her hard again. She groaned.

Draco dropped to his knees on her side, trying to shield her. His father just laughed some more.

"You care for the girl?" he asked, amused.

"She's my friend, she doesn't deserve this," he told Lucius, eyes flashing.

"It doesn't matter to me, I'll kill both of you," Lucius whipped his long blonde hair back over his shoulder and sneered, "Where's Potter?"

"Hell if I know, stop hurting her!" Draco screamed. There was blood everywhere around her. Her eyes were closed in pain.

"No. I can't have traitorous little half-bloods going around and defiling pure-bloodlines," he crossed his arms, smug and satisfied with Riley's condition. There was blood profusely pouring from her head as she had slammed in on the hard floor in her writhing.

"Go ahead and try," Harry said softly, entering the shack with Lupin on his heels. Harry's wand was ready and at his side. Lupin rushed over to Riley on the floor. She was unresponsive. Draco was still staring at his father, in complete shock.

"You know what that little slut did Potter?" Lucius asked coolly, gesturing to Riley on the floor. Harry's blood boiled. No matter how angry he was at her, he hated anyone saying such awful things about her.

"I know. And I don't care. You wanted me here, so here I am," he stared down the older man bravely.

"Harry Potter, come to die once again. And this time, nothing can save you," Lucius grinned, raising his wand.

Harry closed his eyes. It would all be over in a second.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie, but please review! **


	23. In the End

**A/N: Hello readers! Thanks for sticking with the story. This has been so much fun to write. I know there have been mixed reviews, but I really enjoyed bringing you this story.**

Harry's eyes were closed for only a second. His hand was clenched around his wand. Right before he had closed his eyes, he saw another hooded figure step into the shack and stand a little apart from the others.

Lupin heard the sound of Lucius' arm raising and the fabric of his robes brushing against each other and turned his wand on him a split second before the entire shack turned to chaos.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Avada…"_

"_Protego!"_

Lupin sent Lucius' wand flying just as he was saying the first words of the unforgivable curse. Draco took the opportunity to move Riley, and Harry was thankful for the spell Neville shot at Malfoy, Longbottom having been the mysterious last hooded figure.

It only took a second for the small room to turn into a miniature version of the Hogwarts battle of last year. Harry took on Lucius, firing spell after spell at the man in pure anger. The dark wizard had grabbed a wand from one of the hooded figures, but it wasn't obeying him as well as the one that was now laying in pieces on the floor - break that Remus gladly made before stunning one of the cloaked men.

Draco managed to move Riley to a corner; she was unconscious and still bleeding. A few quick spells slowed her wounds, but he was distracted by a particularly beefy wizard who was looming large over them on the floor.

Sirius and Hermione burst into the shack, bedraggled and eyes-wide. Lupin took one look at her, having sent the wizard in front of him to a crumpled heap on the floor; he knew she had followed his orders implicitly. He was banking on Sirius not wanting to stay put, and he knew the shack would be watched and guarded. They had obviously encountered more out there than Lupin had anticipated and warned her of. They both looked worse than he imagined.

Spells were flying and reverberating off the walls of the small, dark place, lit only by their wands and the moon from outside. Lucius and Harry were in the most heated battle of all. Even though Lucius' wand wasn't his, he knew more dark magic than Harry would ever have privy too and shot dark curses at him in between killing curses – which luckily Potter reflected but just barely at times. Two of the other death eaters had fled and the remaining were on the floor, dead or nearly. Harry shot another spell at Lucius but in a moment of terror, he dissaparated like the true coward he was and Harry was left standing there, panting and breathless. He looked around at his friends and the black cloaked men on the floor. It was like something out of the nightmares he had been having increasingly less and less since last year. And now it was all back in the forefront of his mind.

"We'll get him Harry, we will," Remus breathed into the silence. All of them were stunned for a second, and then Harry realized Riley was still unconscious in the corner of the room – Draco was trying his best but he wasn't a healer.

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's," Hermione said quickly and the Aurors in the room once again sprang into action. Half of them needed healing themselves and with the help of a few of them to carry Riley, they were back in London in moments and bringing her into the hospital. They looked a sight, all of them bloodied and dirty and mussed. Riley was taken from Harry's arms immediately.

**Oo0oO**

Riley was having the strangest dreams. Dark ones that never seemed to end. She couldn't bring herself to wake, even when she wanted to. Her eyes just wouldn't open. She heard people talking around her, talking about her, and she wanted to talk too. Nothing ever came out of her mouth. The voices came often. In the beginning she couldn't recognize them, but after a while they became clearer and she could distinguish them. She could even distinguish different pairs of footsteps from others. It was getting to be maddening, and the conversations were always about her. She wanted to scream that she was okay…at least she thought she was…but she couldn't.

"_Riley, I'm so sorry. I really hope everything is going to be okay. I miss you. Ron is so so sorry, you have no idea. He's going to come talk to you. When you are awake. I promise,"_

It was Hermione. Riley wanted to smile and grab her friends' hand and just cry to her. She was scared. She didn't know why she couldn't see or talk or move. All she knew was she was lying somewhere and people came to her all the time. She knew she wasn't dead…because they all talked about her waking up. But she couldn't for the life of her remember what had happened to warrant her being like this.

"_I'm sorry I didn't get there in time. I misjudged. I shouldn't have left you and Draco alone. This is all my fault,"_

This voice was softer. It wasn't one that she had heard often in the countless minutes and hours that had passed, but she recognized the sadness. It was Remus. But she didn't know why he was apologizing. He sounded on the verge of tears. She fell into darkness again.

"_I love you, no matter what."_

It was Harry. Harry. The thought made her feel easy and free inside. He was there, by her side. And he loved her. She had heard many people say they loved her recently, but they were always talking about her, or at her, not to her. She could feel he was talking to her, was close by. It was nice, but she couldn't listen to him for very long. She drifted off.

"_The baby?"_

"_Black, visiting hours are over. You've been here for days. Please get some rest…"_

"_It's my Goddamn baby…"_

"_Mr. Black, I'm not allowed to tell you that information right now…"_

"_Sirus, let's go…"_

Riley struggled through that moment. Sirius was there, she had heard his voice often, and he was always upset here, wherever they were. The other man sounded like Lupin, but she wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was so tired, so very tired.

The next time Riley remembered anything, it was the sound of crying. Soft crying. From a man. Sniffles, nothing weepy. But she felt so sad. She wished she knew who it was.

Days seemed to go by, Riley didn't much know how much time had passed, but she started to feel different. Lighter. She felt less tired, less dreamy. She breathed in deeply and opened her eyes.

It hurt, badly. The light was blinding. And then someone started shouting and it hurt her ears too. Like her senses were on overdrive. She blinked a few times and saw a portly witch come in and hover over her. It took Riley a few moments, but she quickly realized she was in a bed, at St. Mungo's, and she felt horrible. A soreness was hanging over her, and her head was throbbing. The witch seemed pleased and told her sit up, helping her with it. She handed her some pills which she swallowed quickly.

"What happened? How long…" Riley said, her voice was a whisper. It sounded odd to her.

"Dear, it's been four days. You hit your head very hard, you have friends waiting for you but I want the healer to see you first," she said with a sweet and reassuring voice. She fussed a bit more and left her.

"Ms. Hamilton?" She looked up and saw an older wizard who walked into the sunlit room. It was at this moment that she noticed she had flowers and cards and other things besides her bed. And then she saw the look on his face as he took a seat next to her right side.

"Am I okay?"

"Riley, you will make a full recovery, do you remember what happened?"

She thought hard. Bits and pieces were coming back to her. She remembered Lucius Malfoy…and pain, lots of pain.

"Sort of, my head hurts," she wanted to reach for it but her arm ached too. She saw that she had a huge laceration on it that was bandaged.

"You hit your head very hard and lost a lot of blood, but no permanent damage. Everything will be okay. We were just waiting for you to wake up. You can go home tomorrow, but you'll need a lot of rest and someone to take care of you for a while. But Riley, I'm not here to talk to you about that…" his voice started to edge on uneasy, like he was about to tell her some very bad news.

"Is everyone else okay? Harry? Sirius? Hermione? How's Ron?" Riley jumped in; nervous, afraid one of their names would be on his lips. She had heard them – but had that all been a dream?

"They are all fine. Just a few scrapes and such. But Riley, it's about your baby…" he said and she closed her eyes in complete horror. Her baby. Sirius' baby. Oh no…

"Do I still have him? Oh please…" she started to cry and the look on his face was pure pain. She didn't know when she started thinking of the baby as a 'he', but it was sometime during her long dream. It just felt like it was a boy.

"Riley, you had a miscarriage two days ago. I wasn't surprised after all you have been through. You underwent multiple Cruciatus curses. You could have lost the baby from much less. I am truly sorry for what those dark wizards did to you. I told the baby's father this morning. He's barely left the hospital. But I wanted to tell you before I let your friends come and visit," he spoke softly, and genuinely. Riley began to cry harder, trying to sniffle back the tears. Her eyes hurt and her head throbbed more from the thought of all she had been through. The baby was a shock…and an unwelcome one when she found out, but now that he was gone…she didn't know what to do.

"I want to see my friends," she sniffled and he nodded kindly, "All at once?" he asked. And she nodded. He got up and returned a few moments later with the biggest group of people Riley had seen in a long time.

Harry came in first, he was at her side immediately and she grinned at him. He seemed truly relieved, kissed her bandaged hand and stepped back. Hermione was next to Ron, beaming. Ron looked his normal self – no darkness in his eyes. Riley was so glad to see him back and Hermione happy. Lupin was standing next to Tonks. He looked tired but happy. Draco was there too, holding flowers. All of the other Weasley's were in tow – Ginny, Arthur and Molly, the Twins. Bill and Fleur. Neville and Luna. Cedric was hovering in the corner. She couldn't believe they were all here for her. She felt so loved and happy that they all looked so happy to see her. It was surreal. Sirius came in last. He had the sadness in his eyes that Riley felt in her heart. He knew and she knew. Their baby was gone. He leaned against the doorway casually, watching as the others began to coo over her. She was pretty sure it had to be against some hospital regulation for there to be this many people in one room.

"I must look awful," Riley spoke and some of them laughed a bit with her. She couldn't even imagine what she did look like, but they seemed to be smiling still the same.

"Look Riley, I'm so sorry," Ron started and she just shook her head.

"I could never be mad at you Ron, I know you weren't right in the head," she winked at him and he gave her a grateful smile. All of them started telling her what happened in the least gruesome way they could. They helped her open her gifts of candy from Honeydukes. Fred and George had brought her some things to amuse herself during her recovery from their shop. Draco put his flowers in a vase for her. Molly kissed her on the forehead. It was nice, Riley felt safe and protected and wanted.

"We are all so happy you are alright," Sirius finally spoke up from the edge of the room. She smiled at him. He looked so tired as he ran his hand through his hair – the dark circles under his eyes were tragic. She had no doubt he probably hadn't left her side. Harry looked the exact same. The two men in her life. She wondered how they had gotten along while she was out. If they had forgiven each other.

"Thanks Sirius, me too…"

She watched Harry and saw him give Sirius a steady look. It wasn't hateful anymore, but it was weary. She hoped things between them would one day be okay.

After she talked to her friends for a while, one by one they started to disappear. It was Tuesday, and most of them had to get back to work. She thanked them for coming. She watched them, some of them happy couples, some of them – like Remus, were sad. She figured a lot had happened since four days ago, what with Ron normal again. She was sure she would find out one day. But for now, she really wanted to close her eyes again.

Everyone drifted out, even Harry. The only one that lingered was Sirius. He shut the door after Ginny and walked over to her side slowly, before sinking to his knees, down to her level.

"I'm sorry we lost it," she sniffled. The look on his face had already brought her back to tears. There was a time when she had begun to fall in love with this man, and having his baby inside of her was truly an experience. But they both knew that all they would ever be now was friends.

"Me too. I really am. I would have taken care of it, you know."

"I know Sirius, its okay," she told him. There was a long moment of silence between the two of them.

"You look like shit," he smirked.

"And you don't?" she quipped back. It felt good to joke again. It felt normal.

"Touché. Glad you are okay, Riles. Partners when you feel up to getting back to work?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is Harry okay…"

"Harry and I have had nothing better to do than talk since you've been sleeping. He's not my biggest fan at the moment, but he knows things have changed." Sirius' face went dark. It looked like there had been some pretty intense conversations between them then.

"We'll see," Riley answered.

"Okay, well, get better, there is something Harry wants to ask you," Sirius stood up slowly and smiled at her, walking out the door. A few moments later Harry walked in. He was quicker to her side than Sirius, and kissed her cheek. She reached out to him and pulled him into a kiss on the lips. He smiled back.

"Oh Riley I thought I was going to lose you," Harry whispered.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"Oh, baby, I am very mad at you," he grinned. He looked so boyish and cute in the early morning sunlight streaming through her window. She was just happy to be near him.

"Understandable, I've been quite the handful," Riley blushed. So much had happened. The guilt of her and Sirius hit her all over again.

"Quite. We have a lot to talk about. But not today," Harry told her quickly. He sank down onto his knee and pulled out a little box from his jeans pocket, opening it to reveal a simple but extraordinarily pretty diamond engagement ring.

"Marry me?" it was a prayer on his lips, a request, and a wish. He said it in such awe and earnest, Riley couldn't help but start crying again.

"Yes, yes please," she smiled at him and he slipped the ring onto her tiny left hand finger, being careful with her bandaged arm. He leaned in and kissed her softly, and they both closed their eyes.

They had a long way to go. But despite the hardships and mistakes, the bad choices and regrets, she couldn't have been happier in this small moment. Neither could he.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This may or may not be the last chapter. I was considering doing an epilogue…possibly something about their wedding in a few years etc. Let me know if you guys would like to see that, or if I should start working on something different. Thanks again!**


	24. Epilogue: One Year Later

**A/N: Okay, so I came back and decided to write the last bit for this story, so you all better leave me a review Haha, thanks for reading.**

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

"Wow, Riley you look incredible," Hermione hugged her best friend as Riley, her, and Ginny stood in the girls' tent near the edge of the lake at Hogwarts, where Harry and her decided to get married.

She was looking at herself in the full length mirror in front of her and admiring just how good of a job Fleur and Ginny had done with her long auburn locks. Hermione had taken care of her makeup, and Luna had magicked her incredibly high pumps to be comfortable throughout the ceremony and reception that would take place in the rather large white tent that was being set up by the Weasley boys.

"I can't believe I am getting married," Riley whispered to herself and marveled at the pretty white dress she was wearing. Everything had turned out exactly as she hoped and she turned to hug her bridesmaids who were all wearing red dresses.

Since Hogwarts was so important to both of them, they had decided it would be the perfect place to finally make their relationship official. It was where Riley had fallen in love with Harry, and it meant so much to her.

"So you have something old, right dear?" Molly Weasley asked, checking her over. Her own mother was sitting in the corner of the tent, wiping happy tears with a handkerchief.

"Yes," she smiled, fingering her mum's necklace, "Something new right here…" she pointed to the diamond hair pins her bridesmaids had pulled together to buy for her.

"Something blue," Tonks said with a smile as she handed Riley the earrings Harry had bought for her and she quickly placed the sapphires in her ears, smiling.

"And every bride needs something borrowed," Sirius Black stepped into the tent with a black box and Riley smiled, walking over to hug him. So much had changed between them since a year ago, but in the course of those events he had made up with his Godson and him and Riley grew a deep friendship that was nothing more than platonic.

"How does my future husband look?" Riley questioned.

"Debonair, I would say," he smiled, "But nothing compared to his best men," he smirked, referencing himself and Ron. She took the box from him and opened it to find a thin lacy garter.

"You would be the one to give me this," she rolled her eyes.

"It was Lily's. I kept it for all these years for when Harry finally got married," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the tent. The girls helped her put it on and put the finishing touches on her before Hermione handed her a bouquet of red roses tied with gold ribbon. They had a slight Gryffindor theme to the wedding.

"Time to go," Ginny grinned and they stepped out of the tent, the girls fixing her train and placing the veil over her eyes. She couldn't have been more nervous. It had been a year of excitement and planning and waiting and today she was finally going to be married to Harry.

The music started playing as Hermione led Riley to the edge of the ceremony, which was on the grass facing the lake with a hundred white chairs set up on either sides of the aisle and Harry standing at the end under a gazebo of red roses with Kingsley officiating. To his left were Ron, Sirius, Remus, Bill, Cedric, and Neville. The seats were packed with their friends and family. People from the Ministry, from Hogwarts, everywhere. And they were all looking at her.

She didn't love the attention, but she focused on Bill and Fleur's sweet little girl as she walked down the aisle first throwing rose petals. Luna walked down the aisle first…well bounced down it, then Ginny, and Fleur, Tonks, and Riley's cousin Annie. Hermione was last, giving Riley a small smile before walking down the long aisle.

Riley's dad came to meet her, taking her arm in his as they began the walk down the aisle. Riley was shaking. She had never been so nervous, but when she finally caught sight of Harry, all of that nervousness went away as her father kissed her cheek and left her standing across from Harry.

"I am so happy to have you all here today to witness the marriage of Harry Potter and Riley Hamilton," Kingsley began and then his voice was nothing but noise to Riley, who couldn't help but smile her head off as she looked at Harry, felt the soft touch of Hermione behind her, and looked down the line at his groomsmen. She saw her parents in the front row, and two empty seats reserved for the spirit of James and Lily besides them. Draco was there too, honestly looking like he was fighting back tears.

"Do you, Harry James Potter take Riley to be your wife; to protect and honor, to cherish and love for the rest of your life?" Kingsley's voice brought them both back to reality.

"I do."

"And do you, Riley Elizabeth Hamilton take Harry to be your husband, to care for in times of struggle, and to celebrate with in times of happiness?"

"I do."

Sirius and Ron handed Kingsley the two rings. Harry slipped the dainty gold band on her finger above her engagement ring, and she slipped the larger on his hand.

"You may now kiss your beautiful bride," Kingsley smiled and Harry took her into a kiss instantly, the crown erupting into a happy roar for both of them as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

**Oo0oO**

A few hours later, the sky was dark and the reception was in full swing in the glowing tent by the lake. There was no expense spared, and the live band was playing as the guests helped themselves to a never ending chocolate fountain which Remus was enjoying immensely, and plenty of champagne.

Harry and Riley were blissfully dancing together. They hadn't stopped smiling as he twirled her around the dance floor and they watched their friends enjoy themselves.

Bill dancing with his little girl Rose as Fleur watched, Cedric and Ginny who were newly engaged were lost in their own world in a dance. Hermione and Ron had been back together for months now, and Harry knew his friend was going to pop the question in a few weeks on Hermione's birthday. Remus and Tonks were a happy couple now too and Neville and Luna had gotten married just the month before. Everyone was happy.

Even Sirius looked slightly besotted with Riley's older cousin as they had been dancing for the last half hour together. Riley breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone was happy.

"You are so incredibly beautiful Mrs. Potter," Harry smiled at her and she turned her attention to him and his gorgeous eyes.

"And you are just as equally handsome my husband," she giggled. She didn't think she would get tired of saying that, now that she was truly living out the love story she had always hoped for.

"Why don't we take a little walk outside, no one is going to miss us," he looked around at all of their friends enjoying their wedding to the fullest and she nodded, slipping her hand into his as he led her outside into the moonlight.

The music was softer out here and the lights from the tent looked magical as they reflected out onto the water.

"Do you remember the night you and I came out here to talk at the beginning of our 6th year? About my scar, and just about everything?" Harry asked. It had been a rough first couple weeks and Riley had been there for Harry, sneaking out here with him just so he could get some peace. They had sat in front of the lake for a few hours, just talking and listening the water lap on the shore.

"Of course," she smiled.

"That was the night I fell in love with you," he told her, turning to her and kissing her deeply. They were both so in love, and although it hadn't been easy getting to where they were, it had been more than worth it.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this is short but I just wanted to add a little bit more and tie up any loose ends. I have a story called "The Two Halves of Hermione Granger" that I would love if you checked out, or if you want to request something else, my PM box is always open! Xox RileyPotter17**


End file.
